


冰火交易

by zgaoyincheng1010



Category: Camp Fuck You Die, 傅宣 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgaoyincheng1010/pseuds/zgaoyincheng1010
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
在八月。  
空气里弥漫着的细小灰尘洒落在每一寸阳光的间隙中，掺杂着不同施工器械同时工作金属之间相互碰撞的不悦声响。  
面若冰霜的漂亮女人刚从黑色商务车里下来，整个人的气场跟炎炎夏日形成鲜明对比。  
清瘦又曼妙的身体曲线被包裹在一身白色西装中，4cm黑色高跟鞋根与地面接触的那一瞬间从她勾人的眼睛里闪过几分不易察觉的嫌弃，强忍着鼻腔吸入粉尘的不适，吴宣仪接过大秘递过来的口罩，轻轻皱了皱眉眼带上了，如果不是这项工程到了最重要的收尾阶段，她是断断不会来这种肮脏的郊区工地监督进度的。  
黑超墨镜掩盖下的高傲视线，轻扫到那个穿着灰色背心将蓝色卷发藏在黄色安全帽里的高挑身影，傅菁就站在空旷的工地中间堆砌的水泥板上大汗淋漓，衣袖刚到肩膀手臂交界处，结实有力的肱二头肌在阳光下更显力量感，吴宣仪很是疑惑怎么会有人天天在大太阳底下烤着，皮肤还能这么白皙。  
腕表上面的时间是12点四十，工作们都蹲在地上拿着盒饭狼吞虎咽，他们是不认识大老板的，何况是黑超口罩遮面的大老板，只是看这穿着和后面跟着西装革履的司机就知道不是普通人，目光毫不遮掩的扫射过来还不忘窃窃私语，吴宣仪极其不喜欢这种像针刺的氛围，阻挡住刺眼阳光的眼神直勾勾的盯着那个人的背影看。  
很显然被注视的人没有发现这边骤然嘈杂的异样，侧过身蹲下接着地面同事递上来的冰镇矿泉水，勾着嘴角说完一声谢谢后，笼罩在烈阳下抬起有棱有角的下颚线，咕噜咕噜一饮而尽。  
隔着正在运作的起重机视线飘忽不定又被吸引随着她喝水时喉结处的吞咽动作，吴宣仪也忍不住跟着咽了咽口水。

这个Alpha长的就很色情。  
完全是吴宣仪最讨厌的类型。

俊朗的Alpha伸长有些明显肌肉线条的手臂将空荡荡的水瓶用力捏扁后往空中抛出一个完美弧线，傅菁在暴晒下眯着眼，目光随着它直直的落在十几米之外的绿色垃圾箱里，才心满意足的露齿笑的明朗张扬，这一系列动作被吴宣仪尽收眼底，狠狠的在心里鄙视了一番，年龄小就是幼稚。  
待吴宣仪与转过身的她对上眼，才看清她原本白净的脸庞染着破碎尘埃，黑色工装裤脏乱不堪，膝盖处破了一个不规则的洞露出瘆人淤青的肌肤，视线再往下看果不其然黑色靴子也布满水泥灰。  
大老板上下打量后得出结论：这个Alpha一如既往的廉价。  
还没吐槽完，又见她不假思索的从水泥堆上跳下来，周围引起尘土飞扬。眉眼锋利锁定目标只身迎了过来，在此过程中扯过手里早已变成灰黑色的劳保手套随意的扔在身旁不远处的钢筋上免不了又激起灰尘，引起吴宣仪精准视觉上的强烈不适。不过英气的Alpha是赏心悦目的，一路走来额头落不完的汗珠顺着冷冽脸颊一路滑至骨骼精致的锁骨间。  
等两人中间只隔着一个人的距离，傅菁自觉的停下了脚步，再近或许就危险了。  
口罩对于面前这张被掩盖住的精致小脸来说大了不少，傅菁只是好心的伸出手想帮她拿下来扑了个空。  
意料之中。  
从吴宣仪偏过身的动作反应过来，傅菁低头瞧了眼被手套闷出了汗的手尴尬的藏在身后，抿了抿嘴唇，舌头轻微咬了一口上唇珠有汗味的咸，直视吴宣仪墨镜下的眼睛悻悻摆了摆手。  
“吴老板大驾光临怎么不提前打电话通知我，还来不及收拾，连个干净的地方都没有。”  
吴宣仪对她的漫不经心的轻浮口气似乎并不放在心上，面不改色的不顾及身旁几个人，冰冷声线发出的闷闷声响从口罩下方传来  
“过来看一眼你们有没有消极怠工”

来回60公里，跑到到鸟不拉屎的地方来视察工作，也是吃饱了饭没事做，想明白过来的年轻Alpha的眼神里有挑衅的意味，火热的眼神漂浮在她身上，瞥了一眼大老板身上穿着的可是厚实保守的西装外套。  
“那大老板可能是来错时候了，现在是工人午休时间，两点才开工”  
傅菁咧嘴补充完环顾四周不少工人的视线往这边打转，自顾自转身往后方不远处的水龙头走。  
“外面太阳太大了，你先进办公室吧”  
吴宣仪没有拒绝，转身跟司机和大秘交代了几句话。也不等傅菁单独进了所谓的办公室，也不过施工前临时搭建的十几平方的土胚房和一张办公桌，几张凳子，连最基本的空调都没有，只一台老旧的电风扇孤零零的呆在角落，可移动空间小到估计8个人都坐不下去。  
屋子里还有残留的烟草味，透明烟灰缸已经被各种牌子的烟头塞满，不时散发出难闻的味道，有严重洁癖的吴宣仪甚至想回车里呆着。  
傅菁抬起手臂左右闻了闻，皱着眉头摘下安全帽，杂乱的夸张发色散落下来，重新用的黑色皮筋绑好，扎着马步低头就着装在水泥墙上的生锈水龙头搓干净了双手和脸，浸湿了身前一片。不拘小节的将汗渍渍的背心往上拉，用力抹了一把脸，脚步还乘着水印跟准备离开的吴宣仪在门口撞了个正着。  
傅菁可没有给她机会开溜，挺拔的身子堵在她面前，身高持平对视着，洗干净了手也就有了底气，自然而然的推搡着她往里走，勾起脚把门关的砰砰响。  
“吴宣仪，可以把墨镜口罩摘下来了”  
“我是不是跟你说过在外面不准叫我的名字”

吴宣仪摘下墨镜后漂亮的眼睛无处可藏，只是这表情坏瘆人的，傅菁断定她这人不管是在床上还是平时，都是嘴巴不饶人身体倒挺诚实的类型。  
所以她也就不依不饶了起来“这里只有我们两个人”  
“那也不可以，刚才在有其他人的情况下为什么要说出让人误解我们认识的话”  
“是误解吗大老板？是事实。”  
脾气本就火爆的傅菁明显没有那么多耐性，板着脸把她口罩往下一拉，嘟着嘴唇亲了一口她的脸，就转身从柜子里翻出一个一次性杯子倒水。  
吴宣仪用手背轻轻擦拭了面前这个Alpha刚才触碰过的位置“我不希望让别人知道你认识我，而在外面的我，根本不知道你是哪位”  
“不定时帮你解决难题，唯一知道你秘密的人不就是你最讨厌的我吗？”  
傅菁炯亮的双眼咄咄逼人，停顿没多久话锋一转，语调上扬。  
“怎么，半个月不见吴老板过来是又到日子了？”

鲁莽、粗俗、不温柔也不退让。  
没有哪一点是吴宣仪喜欢的样子。

没有人知道吴宣仪是个Omega。  
外在冷面多金不苟言笑，性子寡言少语喜怒不形于色，公事上雷厉风行说一不二。  
她还非常会控制发情期，仅有的一次突发情况，就被这个该死的Alpha发现了。  
不是所有Alpha都是高高在上的天之骄子，至少身处社会最底层的傅菁自认不是。  
当时只是结算工资时，包工头卷款跑路，而她马上就要交下半年的房租。她实在没有其他办法，厚着脸皮凭着一身不知从哪儿灌来的勇气就去了大老板那儿讨薪。  
她脱了宽大舒适的T恤，换上了一年到头难得穿几次的黑色西装，从床底最里面翻出了皮鞋，鞋油擦的发亮，出门前还撤回去特地打了个领带，落了灰的全身镜面也挡不住她的仪表堂堂。

她为了显得郑重，在骑摩托车去公司的路上花了25元去理发店洗了一个头。  
对了，她那个时候头发还是浅棕色。

大楼前台的Omega远远的瞧见，以为是哪个合作公司来谈业务的负责人，被询问的人一张典型的Alpha英气十足的俊俏桃花脸迷惑心智，拦都没拦挂起比职业微笑更夸张三倍的笑意一路送到了电梯口，并报了总经理办公室楼层。  
傅菁乘着电梯到了顶楼，电梯门一打开映入眼帘的就是总经理办公室六个大字。  
持续性的敲门没人答复，于是大胆的推门而入，只那一瞬间傅菁一哆嗦仿佛进了寒天冰窖，心里直骂办公室的主人，虽然是酷暑热夏也没必要把冷气开这么低吧？  
“你是谁…谁允许你进来的？”  
傅菁被这雪国巫女似的口气吓了一跳，视线往虚弱声音来源处瞥，出现一张刚抬起头汗如雨下的脸暗想大事不妙，在每一个Alpha必读宝典【如何成为优秀的Alpha】中，她了解到这或许是Omega发情期的其中之一个表现，为了证明这个猜想的真实性，没有经验的Alpha使劲的吸吸鼻子却没有闻到一丝来自omega的信息素，不知所措摸了摸鼻子回答她的问题。  
“吴总你好，我是北区南海工程的一名普通工人，我知道你们作为项目负责人已经给我们结算了工钱，但是我们老大跑路了”

傅菁只想快点离开这个冰窖，把提前组织了很久的话一口气说完后不敢看大老板的脸色，为了掩饰尴尬抬头看着天花板，后知后觉才发现并没有开冷气，那为什么温度这么低？

没有人知道吴宣仪是个Omega。  
因为她的信息素是跟她本人一样索然无味的-30℃的冰块，傅菁后来也认为每次在服务她时吴宣仪就会自动变成一台人形散热空调。  
夏天还好说，冬天她想想就后怕的倒吸口冷气  
那天发情期的Omega只是因为现实世界的困境  
在门打开的那一瞬间看到傅菁那一张脸丧失了一向引以为豪的理智，丢掉了往日里一贯的矜持，她只想被这个只认识了一分钟的Alpha占有来证明自己的存在。  
“我会帮你，现在先帮我”吴宣仪承诺完就把手伸向了她的裤子拉链。  
傅菁最擅长的事就是冷眼旁观，但是这个人的身份她怠慢不起。  
“你就只能做到这个程度么”无疑激怒了年轻气盛的Alpha，自尊心作祟，再心猿意马就说不过去，扯开领带解了皮带迎接。  
办公室的休息间一应俱全，显然主人也相信它的隔音效果，只想不再循规蹈矩的放纵一次，在完全深陷之前又坚决的补充“除了标记，你做什么都可以”  
故事也就由吴宣仪这四句话开始，然后跟面前这个道貌岸然的家伙开启了长达一年的不正常关系，她本人到现在也没有想明白，如果当时推开门的不是傅菁，她还会说那些话吗？


	2. Chapter 2

【二】  
“怎么，半个月不见吴老板过来是又到日子了？”  
傅菁乘着夏日特有的滚烫热风捎过来的眼神里藏有她自己发觉不了的锐利和凶狠，吴宣仪想过如果她生活在大草原上的话，那一定是一只脾气不怎么好还会欺负其他小动物的大狮子。  
从看起来凶巴巴的Alpha似笑非笑的注视下缓过神来后的吴宣仪也懒得和小朋友计较，心平气和的仿似不受一丝干扰。  
“我说了我只是过来视察工作，你也知道我很重视这个项目”  
吴宣仪不在意傅菁，所以傅菁说出来的话对她造成不了任何影响，生气或是其他不沉稳的情绪都是不可能出现在她脸上的。  
很显然这个道理傅菁也明白，又或许是知道自己话里带针，有些不自然的侧身喝了一口水润嗓子，眼角微瞄大老板，她就微坐在办公椅上，低着头看桌子上杂乱的工程图和一些琐碎文件。

傅菁装模作样的打开了风扇并把风口对准了大老板的位置。  
“吃过饭了么？大老板要不要尝尝我们劳动人民的盒饭？”  
“再等等”  
说实话风扇声太嘈杂以至于傅菁没听清她说的话，也直觉没必要再问第二遍。  
在五分钟以后傅菁才明白过来她刚才说的是什么意思，大秘姗姗来迟，送来了私家厨房打包的饭菜。当然，那么大两袋子不是一个人的量。  
比起胃口不错夸张点说是狼吞虎咽的傅菁来说，让本身饭量就小的吴宣仪在这种不太干净的环境下吃饭更是没有胃口了，寥寥几口后，未关的窗户又袭来阵阵热浪，扰的她更加心烦意乱，把想说的话尽数抛出。  
“断掉不必要的联系对你我都好”  
傅菁也跟着放下了筷子，私厨并没有比盒饭好吃多少，她很清楚她的言外之意，又装作不解其意。  
“这句话你对我说过，但是我不太懂”  
“长大以后就懂了”  
“你也不过比我年长五岁，少装老成”  
傅菁还对她抱有期待的时候就想去刁钻的吴宣仪心里一窥究竟，看里面是不是装满了铁石，所以才会怎么捂都捂不热。  
如果不是傅菁的不规则毫无作战性的持续进攻，吴宣仪敢肯定那短暂的一次就是她们人生中唯一的交集。  
然而对不谙世事的Alpha来说，那是她的爱之初体验。大老板确实说到做到，在帮她度过了发情期以后，吴宣仪不知道用了什么手段将跑路的老大抓回来绳之于法，而傅菁不仅顺利拿到多了几倍的工钱之外还取而代之的有了新身份—包工头。  
这件事情的结束随着时间的不紧不慢过渡到了初秋，在此期间稚嫩的傅菁有事没事就去找大老板解乏，单方面翻涌成一个炙热的、聒噪的夏季。  
“夏日悄悄流逝，我能邀请你留下来吗？”  
20岁的傅菁以一首歌的歌词编织了一个梦境鼓起了少年人全部的勇气。

宿醉后的吴宣仪睡眼惺忪的直起身子，就再次看见门口脸红的Alpha提着便利商店的早餐袋子。

“你以为我看得上你么”

“断掉不必要的联系对你我都好”  
傅菁确实有体贴的帮她想过：大老板的身份，这种程度的谨慎理所应当。  
只不过三番五次的冷淡就算了，次次如此。Alpha的自尊心受到了前所未有的打击。  
“你认为必要的联系就是你的发情期是吗？”  
面面相觑又各自默不作声，不欢而散后除了一个随叫随到的电话号码和一串家门钥匙，她们对对方一无所知。  
早上九点吴宣仪可能在办公顶楼捧着一杯特调坐在定制软沙发上看大屏幕里的今日头条，傅菁或许已经在某个工地卖弄了两个小时力气了。  
晚上九点吴宣仪可能在高档会所和身份相对同样金贵的人应酬，傅菁或许才收工吃着路边摊喝着廉价啤酒听同事吹牛逼。  
两个完全不同世界的人，锋芒毕露的针锋相对着。  
傅菁一直以为的想法都是：人都是需要自我救赎的，但有些人就是很幸运可以得到另一个人全部的爱与呵护，就好比星星看似遥不可及，但总有人可以摘到甚至占为己有。  
很可惜她没有这种好运气。

正如傅菁所说，一点五十分工人短暂休息后就陆陆续续从宿舍里出来按时开工，傅菁重新回到做工岗位上的时候，几个穿着体面的工作人员搬了几大箱高端矿泉水和功能性饮料放到工地边的库房，她竖起耳朵听到了，他们只说了声是大老板吩咐的。  
傅菁朝大老板在林荫处的侧影吹了一个口哨，这个看似无聊的成熟女人好像比她想象中要有趣一点。  
而此时的吴宣仪懊恼不已，心想糟糕，因为感受到了身体内的变化，明明为了确保万无一失，出门前用了抑制贴和双倍的抑制剂，她必须尽快离开不能让傅菁发现，但是一抬头始作俑者正眉开眼笑的在往这边走，她明白有些事情刻不容缓，尽管保持着面色毫无波澜只是有些红润，当意识某些东西开始变质的时候这种关系也就变得岌岌可危，吴宣仪厌倦了。  
“我还有件事要通知你，我要结婚了。”  
傅菁热的好像只剩一具空壳，抬起手臂擦了擦额前的汗有气无力的回应道“所以，你的意思是我们到此为止是么”  
“没错，你把地址给我，我叫人把你的东西送过去”  
这段关系合约上明明白白写了以吴宣仪为主导，开始到结束她一个人说了算，所以傅菁别无异议，看都没再看一眼转身就走“收工以后再说吧”

是她不了解吴宣仪，又明白她是一座无垠乐园。  
需要多长时间挖宝她不知道，但现在应该是没有机会了。  
不知道兢兢业业的太阳先生是到点下班了还是被厚重的云层覆盖住了，傅菁掀开安全帽，望着天空免不了一场破败的雨。  
不出所料，夜色不动声色来临，当傅菁开着吉普车到达吴宣仪的住所，雨势已经很凶猛了。  
她收工后特意回了一趟家收拾干净自己换上了破洞宽松牛仔和衬衫。在门口撑伞而立，起风了连点火机都不听话，用衣袖挡住风不利索的终于点着，傅菁用力的吸了一口，因为太久没抽，险些被呛到，烟雾缭绕，燃烧殆尽，眼色灌满晦暗污浊的黑。  
十分钟后还是迈了大步走了进去。

第一次去吴宣仪的家的时候。傅菁就知道了她一定是个非常无趣的Omega。  
吴宣仪家装修风格以黑白为主，肉眼可见之处一点跟娱乐沾边的东西都没有。  
但她应该也挺喜欢蓝色，笔记本电脑旁蓝色的鼠标垫，书架上蓝色的书籍封面，沙发上蓝色的抱枕，无处可见细小的蓝。  
傅菁那时就提了一嘴没想到得到的是肯定的答复—嗯，挺喜欢的。

吴宣仪没有在，家里灯都没有开。  
开灯后傅菁发现窗户也没有关，淅淅飒飒的雨水浸湿了窗帘跟地板。  
傅菁快速收了伞，关窗的时候眯着眼手随着闪电顿住了一下。  
吴宣仪从别人的伞下走来。傅菁在黑夜中没看清身边那个人的脸，模模糊糊的身影应是比吴宣仪高一点，直觉告诉她那是一个女性Alpha，莫名其妙的嫉妒在心口发酵。  
先动恻隐之心的人都会输掉。  
21岁的傅菁不是擅长拐弯的人，她向来直来直往，在吴宣仪从门口进来那一刻的正对她略显诧异的眼，道出了疑问。  
“你的结婚对象吗？”  
吴宣仪醉意朦胧的换着拖鞋，想了想杨超越那个死小孩的脸，要是让她知道了有人以为她是自己的结婚对象指不定又要咋咋呼呼的得瑟了。

而在杵在原地没有动作的傅菁看来，吴宣仪不作声那就是默认了。  
她确实喝醉了，像是知道傅菁来这里的目的。步履阑珊摇摇晃晃的从抽屉里拿出一份早就准备好的文件夹，转身站在傅菁面前摊开，合同一式两份。

“你的手机号码我会删除。”  
“你家的钥匙放桌上了”  
同时开口。

也许长大了一岁的傅菁成熟之处就在此，学会了不再奢望。她甚至在头脑中酝酿了一场好聚好散，完全忘记了她跟吴宣仪两个人从来的都不是好聚好散的类型。  
“你喝酒了”  
“你抽烟了”漂亮的Omega不会认输，就算站不稳也是保持着高傲，横眉竖眼含糊不清的咕囔

“你知道…我很讨厌你抽烟”

“你讨厌我的事情那么多，也不差这么一件”  
你知道，我说过。吴宣仪跟她说话时经常使用的句式，高高在上不容侵犯的样子惹得傅菁没有什么好脸色，但是喝醉的漂亮女人都是杀手。  
傅菁做不到袖手旁观，还是迎过去扶着她企图让她坐到沙发上休息，只一瞬间就发现她的手好凉，吴宣仪条件反射般立即缩回了手，抬起了微醺的眼眸与她对视  
“也是，我也没资格管你，你收拾好就走吧，我想我们之间不需要好好说再见”  
盯着吴宣仪说完就逃着似的回了卧室的仓促背影，空气中还有未带走的冷气，傅菁打了个寒颤。作为一个合格的成年Alpha，脑海里只有一个最原始的答案：从哪里开始就从哪里结束吧。


	3. Chapter 3

【三】

吴宣仪非常讨厌她，因为她想要成为她。  
成为一个自由，狂妄，了无拘束又无欲无求的Alpha。  
吴宣仪未着寸缕坐在浴缸中央，双手抱住曲着的腿，头低着，任由温水浸湿发丝。缄默紧张，她能感受到浑身已经开始发热，心跳躁动不安，她无法控制散发信息素，冰火两重天也不过如此。  
傅菁明白最迷人的往往最过危险，还没有整理好思绪。但也紧随其后进了洗浴间，迎面而来的寒意绵绵。吴宣仪散发出来的气息奇妙的化解了气温炎炎，综合了空间温度。  
刚走进来的傅菁很苦恼，正耸着雪白肩膀的吴宣仪为什么明明在哭还要对她视而不见，也就承认了年纪尚轻没有经历过大场面，面对第一次看到这个女人不知为何的眼泪更加无所适从，先前不做不休的气势也收敛了起来。她是想要安慰的，说出来的像是凶巴巴的询问。

“你别哭啊”

“我没有”  
吴宣仪脱口而出反驳的话恶狠狠又软绵绵，平时的盛气凌人在这时候无影无踪。  
铺天盖地的乌龙茶暖香席卷过来打乱了吴宣仪的冷静，不太清醒的抬起双眸，眼睛红的像一只暴怒的兔子，双肩止不住颤抖轻而易举的暴露了Omega的劣根性，她明白她从来都抵抗不了这个肤浅的Alpha，与其欲拒还迎，不如将错就错错到底。  
“傅菁，最后一次帮帮我吧”  
拥有巨大反差的冷艳Omega无辜起来也是要命的。湿漉漉的委屈眼神应该没有哪个正常Alpha拒绝的了又忍得下去。裆部位置的小伙伴早已在看到她赤裸后背时就按耐不住活跃起来，傅菁迎着冷气走进她的时候禁不住的在想，就算到此刻结束，她跟吴宣仪算不算共同度过了一个四季变迁？  
晕乎乎的视线眼巴巴的盯着纤瘦的Alpha脱下上半身的衬衫露出充满生命力的胳膊，骨骼出奇好看的手指伸到身后解开内衣扣子，敞开坦荡的硕果，目光随之向下再解开牛仔裤鼓鼓的拉链，真的太气色了。吴宣仪扭头，不得不承认不敢再继续看了。  
直到虎视眈眈的Alpha脱下全身上下所有束缚，越过地垫抬起还有伤口的双脚踏入到了同一空间，浴缸里溅起的无端水花好像也在欢迎她的加入。  
不再克制甚至说刻意的散发出信息素的Alpha像是黑夜翱翔飞行的鹰，带着不可一世的自尊和骄傲，既然苦思冥想也没有答案，干脆她也算了吧。抱着最后一次驯服她的信念，黏糊糊的手掌抚上吴宣仪干净柔软的脸。  
吴宣仪感受到了脸庞粗糙的触感，这个小朋友的双手曾何几时也是细腻柔软的，是从什么时候开始变得粗糙又生出老茧 。心头泛出万千云朵，主动攀上了胳膊拥抱住了她后颈，所有堆砌成城墙的冷漠此刻都被情热替代，双眼斟满情欲的酒。  
吴宣仪可能是喝醉了，又或许Omega的发情期总是如此，所以忘记了她跟这个Alpha马上就再无关系了无瓜葛了。  
歧途同归徜徉在各自赤裸又冷漠的怀抱中。  
傅菁在第一次吻她被偏开的时候，她就学聪明了。这种自取其辱的事情再也没有第二次，暗自打磨了一个更加坚固的自己。  
没有经历过历练的Alpha这样想着：如果不抱有期待是不是就不会被伤害了？

耳鬓厮磨相互索取，就算做过了最亲密的事情，  
做爱不接吻，是她们仅有的默契。

要问清醒时刻的吴宣仪起初为什么不排斥这个Alpha，大概是她身上很香，她知道无关信息素，就这样放下了所有偏见和害怕，全身放松慢慢的靠在身后的傅菁身上，贴近了肌肤忍不住变得更加柔软调整了舒适的姿势，有什么火苗在身体最深处蔓延，不管她怎么掩饰也磨平不了她是一个脆弱的Omega的事实，在发情期永远受熟悉Alpha的影响，身下已然泛滥了。  
她想要。  
吴宣仪用着最后一点力气将空虚的下身往后蹭，靠近火热的来源，熬人的Alpha双手握住身前Omega的双峰，两指间也不饶人的轻点，要听到她的舒服叹息才罢休，偏偏Omega是旗鼓相当的敌人，周遭的火会蛊惑人心，喧嚣靠近心脏也紧咬牙关不出声，在承受着更加热烈的抚摸，

还是输掉了，按耐不住快乐的呻吟。  
仰头顺势将脑袋往后倒找到一个消瘦的支点，直到冰冷的脸贴着滚烫的脸，这或许是她们最近的距离。爆裂深陷之处，在睁眼时被满眼虚无的蓝包裹。  
“怎么……染这个颜色” 吴宣仪第一次表现出了对傅菁的好奇，又静静的闭上眼睛等待下文。  
“你不是说过喜欢蓝色么”

傅菁念念有词着又轻声叹息，双手不停歇穿越胸前沼泽，移至腰间平原。  
吴宣仪侧头在这个陌生又熟悉的Alpha眼中看到了很多，可在这双某些时刻洞穿过她灵魂的双眸里从没有看到爱意。  
就算有也是模棱两可的，情人身上若有似无的温柔并非爱情，爱这个字太沉重了，她的心都支离破碎，又怎么摸的着爱的形状。

这一切本就是一场风月交易。

她再低下头就能看到Alpha粗大的腺体狰狞的脉络，听着耳边她的强忍闷哼，在触碰到穴口又若即若离的前进后退，势均力敌的Omega忍受不了这种折磨，翻身坐在了她腰上，四目相对。  
“你是不是很难受”  
隔着水雾更加说不清道不明的气氛，傅菁不知道吴宣仪这话什么意思，坚硬的思绪又被她的下一步动作打碎，因为面前的吴宣仪咬着牙双眼汪汪的含着送了下去，又张开嘴大口呼吸着。  
“…太…撑了”  
吴宣仪时常觉得傅菁的尺寸与她这张脸不太符合，怎么看都是一张稚气未脱，未长开孩子般的脸，为什么床笫之事上又这么能....干。  
“等会就好”  
傅菁口中是没有什么情感的语气，轻微的扶住有些生疼的腺体摆正位置，迫不及待的抵达穴口，探进漂亮乐园的入口，往里面再进去了一点。  
一段时间没有进入过的地方，再进入时紧致的不像话，被刺激的腺体又大了一点。只好缓慢的轻柔的一点一点试探，敏感的Omega显然受不了这种温和体验，张开干燥的嘴唇不住的喘息着，两边胸口也更加挺立了。  
傅菁直接向下对准凸点用舌头轻轻舔舐，不一会儿又紧紧的吮吸。下身被紧张Omega紧致湿润的热情通道夹着她肿胀的性器也说不出来的舒适。  
“宣仪，放松一点”  
她很少称呼大老板“宣仪”这两个字，第一大老板好像不喜欢，第二，她也不想越界。  
但是，或许是最后一次，她还是想轻声呼唤这么一句。  
吴宣仪仿似没有听到，她沉浸在片刻温柔包裹里，她尽量的让紧绷的身体放松，使劲的抱住了在她身下承欢的Alpha的脖颈。挺直着背，轻微又热烈的在她的性器上运动着，想要快速汲取，填满空虚。  
虽说她对吴宣仪不太了解，但对她的敏感点了如指掌，吴宣仪没有多少力气，冷面如她就算在情事上，她也很少主动。傅菁享受着这一刻的被动，又知道吴宣仪一定很需要她。  
她向来是一个体贴的服务者，双手向下扶着吴宣仪的细致的腰间，一鼓作气将腺体向上顶撞，来回的律动浸润了柔软的层层壁肉，没一下都直击深处，捋平甬道间的细小褶皱，并完全的贴合，在上下抽动中吴宣仪忍不住的发出了声音。  
“阿…”  
迫切的Omega想了很久终于如愿以偿了，没有避孕套那层橡胶的阻隔更能感受到对方的存在感，来自Alpha的乌龙暖茶弥漫得迅猛又浓烈。  
她不需要矜持与理智了，信息素全数蔓延包裹着两个人，吴宣仪不自觉的更加汹涌抖动起来。  
时刻观察着吴宣仪面部表情的傅菁看着她一直皱着的眉头舒展开来，也想要平复她更深处的煎熬，只是她还想看到吴宣仪更加主动的样子。  
“不要心急 慢慢来” 看似嚣张的Alpha今天下定了决定一定要给这个女人一点颜色看看  
“我想你应该会很喜欢”  
垂下蓬松蓝色长发挡住了傅菁的脸，让她看不清傅菁的表情，吴宣仪有片刻的失神  
“我想要”  
许是空虚感让她颜面尽失，但是还是想要被反复贯穿，被粗暴的对待，更加渴求着alpha的卖力冲撞与火热攻势。  
吴宣仪想要的东西她都会毫无保留的给，腰部向上的动作未停，傅菁身体前倾，吻了她的额头，突然间的加速，引的水花四溅。  
霎时间愕然失声，瞬间收紧后纹丝不动，天空群星开始坠落，电流迅速至全身每一个角落。  
“不要了…不要了…求求你”  
在第一次达到顶点后，吴宣仪止不住的哭泣根本直不起身子。  
Alpha从所未有的果敢，撤出了身子，眼看着还未闭合的源源不断的爱液。  
吴宣仪了解身前这个Alpha没有一次是一次就结束的，连小家伙都还坚挺着渴望下一次游戏的开局。而她非常不满意傅菁没有犹豫的退出，主动的攀上了她的后颈肌肤相贴，又向下握住了她不平整的粗大坚挺着的腺体，颤抖喘息

“真的好大”

“真的好烫”  
“我知道…你还没有好”  
傅菁有时候挺怕囔囔自语没有理智的吴宣仪，因为这也会让她丧失不多的理智，比如此刻，她不管不顾重新将腺体进入那一直欢迎她朝见的圣地。  
“…太快了 别…啊…”Omega断断续续的话说完，担心的事情就发生了，alpha再次强硬地入侵了进来，将她空虚的身体顷刻间又填得满满当当的，一时间所有的难耐和渴望都被止住，傅菁抱起了吴宣仪起身，行走的过程中，还维持着贴合的姿势，吴宣仪根本不敢低头看这是怎么一副浪荡不堪的场景，又舒服的丝毫不想她离开，紧紧的咬住了她的锁骨留下了破碎的牙印。  
移动过程中不时的轻柔撞击令吴宣仪不自觉的仰头，又担心会掉下去用力的趴在强壮的Alpha的肩膀上，双腿紧紧的缠着她的腰间，直到后背撞到了冰凉的瓷砖表面，意乱情迷的Omega还是吸了一口气“你要……”  
傅菁用行动告诉了她答案。  
她要继续，不死不休。又怕撞疼了她，又想征服她。  
好别扭的Alpha。  
傅菁的额头渗出细密的汗珠，缓缓地退出又进入，每一次都进入更深，引得穴壁的软肉，含住肿胀的性器不让它离开，最后忍不住用力的抽插，omega寒颤了几次身黏糊糊的炙热液体顺着大腿滑落，她不计后果的此刻属于她的Omega脖颈之间啃咬，留下一个一个红色印迹，傅菁要她多记得她几天。  
“太深了…傅菁求求你”  
海浪翩翩，扬帆的是傅菁，随波逐流是吴宣仪。酣战午夜之寒，当然不会这么快结束。  
傅菁一路抱着她回到了卧室以后，将她擦干翻了身，强迫她支开双腿跪在柔软的床上。Omega的身体气息是冰的，腺体所在的位置确是烫的，傅菁无法言说这是一种什么感觉，只不过被温暖包裹着的满涨感快让她窒息失语。

从后面进入的姿势无可厚非会进入更甚，湖水中心流出源源不断的溪水，像是一场盛大的邀约，被压住的omega只能尽量分开双腿将alpha粗硕的性器根部全数纳入，任由她在自己体内横冲直撞，太过舒服以至于破口发出让她快乐的叹息，她只想她进入更深，想被更加蛮横的顶撞。  
“快一点…傅菁，想征服我么”  
受不了挑衅的傅菁不再忍耐，失控着用尽全身力气把憋的通红的腺体再次送了进去，她双手扶着她挺翘完美的臀部抽插着，再一轮的冲击后吴宣仪神情涣散，大脑想不出任何，再重新面对面之后时傅菁正在出入自便。  
她感觉身下的床单湿了一大片。  
吴宣仪双手攀上了她瘦弱的脊背，不由自主的扣上了矛盾的死结。  
傅菁咬着唇，如墨的深邃眼里不知道在想什么，只不停进行着炽热的抽插，像一个永不停歇的机动机，声音里有些犹豫和沙哑，反抱住吴宣仪的肩膀，开口时竟有些不易察觉的温柔。  
“吴宣仪我问你，真的要像你想的那样，到此为止么”  
“你就不会想念我，哪怕一次？”  
不短的时间后，傅菁仿佛看见划过苍穹的细小的，稀碎的名为希望的东西洒落，她也不想去拾取了，从某一种意义上来说，拾取约等于奢望。  
“我从来都没有标记你，也不觉得我配得上你”  
“我知道没有人比我们更不搭”  
Alpha面对吴宣仪的长时间的默不作声第一次说出了承诺“你放心，我一定怎么来就怎么走”  
“不会给你带去不便”  
吴宣仪紧紧的抓住了她的手腕，指甲甚至渗入肉里，大口呼吸又哭泣着。  
千里共渡，疯狂到黎明破晓。  
在海平面直直伫立，旖旎不至尽头。

吴宣仪第二天醒来的时候，傅菁已经不见了。  
除了残留的淡淡乌龙，没有其他证据证明她曾经来过，仿似做了一个漫长的梦，睡醒时分不见梦中人。


	4. Chapter 4

【四】

傅菁在感情里绝对不是先道别的那一个。  
在被驱赶时也绝不会拖泥带水，她在吴宣仪那里本就没有多少东西，三两下之后就清空了与自己有关的所有。  
这一年来接到的所有工程都由吴宣仪牵线，手头上这个即将完工的项目更是她本家的，虽然成年人没必要公私不分，但傅菁下了决心在这个项目完成后，彻底脱离。  
彻底收工的那天不知为何有种放下厚重包袱的轻松感，在跟吴宣仪的短暂相处中更多的是无所适从，一段关系直到结束都不明了初衷是什么。  
在等待接手新工程的日子里，21岁的Alpha重复着无聊的生活，不泡吧不聚会，大多事物对她来说并没有多大的吸引力。  
不过陈意涵突然造访还是让她一头雾水，傅菁搞不懂为什么有钱的Omega都喜欢来招惹她。跟门外的女人也是有过一次露水情缘的情分，也不能这么说，再精准一点，傅菁只是好心帮她去买了几支抑制剂。  
对懵然眼神注视着的娇小女人毫不客气的越过她，闯进了私人房间，强迫着有洁癖的眼睛无视掉四壁周围的混乱，脸上的小表情却明显在控诉单身Alpha的不讲卫生。  
“没想到你跟了吴宣仪那么久，硬件设施一点儿提升都没有，好歹给你买个车买个房，真吝啬”  
愉悦的声音说出“跟”这个字可真刺耳，傅菁也早就明白Alpha的自尊心是可以被有钱Omega随意践踏的，可吴宣仪不吝啬，相反的过于大方了，更像是一笔与情感搭不上边的交易。

傅菁没有接受，就像没有接受这个事实。  
“你一定还在干卖弄力气的活吧，既然都是卖弄力气，不如跟我？”  
有钱的Omega往往一副志在必得的讨厌样子，不过她可不会对每个Omega都言听计从

“陈小姐，恕难从命了”  
“据我的消息，你被吴宣仪甩了”  
傅菁的眼神突然有股不想再谈的意味，陈意涵就这个话题点到为止。  
“你不要误会，我的意思是做我的保镖。”  
“保镖？贴身的那种？”傅菁抛出调笑的话后又是毫不犹豫的拒绝。  
“不了，我还是比较喜欢在工地上待着”  
话说回来吴宣仪也问过她几次要不要换个工作，可能在上流社会的眼中，工地里上班挺不入流。  
“下个月我要参加一个订婚宴，我要你充当我的伴侣”

我要你，三个字，主谓宾齐全。  
傅菁笑的懒洋洋的，把她推出了家门。  
“陈小姐，求人办事的时候呢，要把姿态放的低一点。”

傅菁觉得陈意涵这个人过于阴险狡诈，在不断的骚扰中答应了第二次帮她。  
可酒会现场的迎宾入口，吴宣仪的脸被放大数倍呈现在Led大屏幕里。  
这个女人，拍婚纱照都一副冷冰冰的样子，身边的新郎官看面相就是中庸的男性beta。  
短短两个月，是闪电订婚，还是早有预谋。  
都有些好笑。  
“陈小姐，你让我来参加前女友的婚礼是不是不太厚道？”  
“我这是看重你，再说，吴宣仪自己知道她是你前女友吗？”  
陈意涵不想傅菁认为是她恶意整蛊，简单的实话实说。  
她想倒追一个Alpha，偏偏这个Alpha是她的死对头吴宣仪的好妹妹，介于这层关系，漂亮的Alpha自觉的保持着安全距离。  
人人都知道吴氏的独女和许氏的小公子是商业联姻，同在商界的陈意涵收到结婚请柬是意料之中的事情，吴宣仪的好妹妹理所当然的会出席。  
既然倒追没有用，陈意涵绞尽脑汁一整个晚上，想到一个好办法--得让她来追我。  
她认识的Alpha里面，除了想追的杨超越之外，傅菁长的最好看。  
看着面前这个黑色长发披至肩下，穿白色西装打黑色领带的非传统Alpha，陈意涵更加肯定没有找错人。

更何况这不是婚礼，说是商业酒会比较恰当。  
陈意涵像只花蝴蝶一样在金碧辉煌的会场四处乱窜，目标出现的时候又快速回到傅菁身边，还不忘挽回她的手靠在她的肩膀上。  
一直周旋在各种Omega身边的傅菁终于找到了逃脱借口，欲带陈意涵到最角落的一座，陈意涵哪里肯，非的拉着她落座在最中央离舞台最近的地方。  
傅菁不耐烦的配合着她的举动，放下手上的香槟，伸出手将领带松开了一点间隙，不拘小节惯了的Alpha被不透风的衬衫西装包裹怪热的。  
“好歹我也是个Alpha，能不能给点基本尊重？”  
“放心，我对你没意思”  
“彼此彼此”

现场放起了悠扬音乐，随后从入口进来了一小波人，看来今晚的主人即将登场。  
陈意涵攀上她胳膊的力度明显，脸上的期待更甚，傅菁顺着她的视线看过去，身着黑色西装的身影嫣然就是那夜伞下的那个女性Alpha，不经意的面朝陈意涵嘲弄起来。  
“怎么？猎物出现了”  
“看我做什么，你的前女友也出现了”

妆发精致，身材窈窕的吴宣仪挽着西装革履的许公子的手臂在众人欢呼中进来，一眼就看到了跟陈家小女儿亲密交谈的傅菁，很久没有穿过正装的Alpha将蓝色头发染成了黑色，像第一次见面那样，又大不相同，相当刺眼。  
台上的场面话官方又无聊，傅菁借故去了趟洗手间，因为吴宣仪在这边与宾客寒暄，陈意涵一直没瞧见杨超越的身影，于是把这帐算到了正独自走进来敬酒的吴宣仪身上。  
“吴小姐，你让我很为难，你不跟漂亮的Alpha在一起，总不能断了我跟漂亮的Alpha在一起的机会吧？”  
跟面前这位嚣张的陈小姐除了谈生意时的几次不友好交手，私下没有什么联络，陈意涵如此说，便是跟傅菁有些什么了。

吴宣仪举起高脚杯轻轻的碰了下她的，杯中的酒红液体晃了晃，晃出了不带感情色彩的话。  
“陈小姐的私事与我无关，何况，机会是要自己把握的不是么？”  
今天对吴宣仪来说是个大日子，更是谈生意的好时机，跟合作新郎分开行动的吴宣仪免不了被劝了很多酒，她向来是个能把握机会的人，刻意迎合的笑容也显得游刃有余。  
从洗手间出来的傅菁远远就看到有一桌站起身，围着熟悉的Omega在干杯。  
看位置吴宣仪应该是结束了她那桌不久，那自己的时间估的不错，用纸巾擦干了手后，又准备迈开腿回到原来的座位。  
不过，她的高跟鞋鞋跟是不是有点太细长了…  
加快了回到陈意涵身边位置的脚步，也看清了移动中的吴宣仪红润的面容和一晃而过的眼睛，凭她对吴宣仪的了解，这已经到达酒精临界点了。  
她是对的，因为微醺的Omega从人群中大大方方的脱身。  
傅菁还没落座就不假思索的开了口“陈小姐”  
时刻观察着的陈意涵怎么会不了解她这点小心思  
“你要去找吴宣仪是吧”  
“我刚回来的时候看到你的目标在B5桌被几个漂亮的女人包围。”

主动求爱的Omega的行动力满分，傅菁并未多加渲染就不见陈意涵影踪，不过她也没有说谎，确实看见杨超越正游玩在花园中。  
如果不是，那她就说是自己不认识，看错也情有可原。  
因为她现在有更重要的事情要做，穿过不少奢华的大圆桌进了吴宣仪离开的那部电梯，楼层只有一个选项，就在上一楼。  
电梯门打开的刹那，穿着定制礼服正坐在沙发上揉捏太阳穴的高贵Omega让傅菁一时之间不知道该说什么，莽撞的前来并没有想好花招。  
“你跟她说了我是Omega？”  
而吴宣仪一瞬抬眸，时隔两月的第一句对话让她摸不着头脑，不确定她口中的“她”是指谁，也就一会儿明白过来了，没有身份的束缚，傅菁不再拘谨：“我就这么不值得你信任么。”  
喝醉的女人虽然没什么神采，嘴硬的功力却没有下降“我凭什么相信你？”  
“你知道我和你的关系早就结束了”  
高山和幽谷签订的不平等条约里有这条。  
①傅菁不可以与其他Omega产生关系。  
②傅菁不可以泄露二人关系。  
③傅菁不可以泄露吴宣仪是Omega。  
⑤傅菁不可以不洗澡就上床  
⑥傅菁必须随传随到。

在交易进行时，心甘情愿的Alpha可以忍受一切，但是都已经这个时候了，凭什么她还是可以这样一副高高在上的样子？凭什么可以用这样不屑的目光盯着自己看？又不开口说话又是想等着自己妥协吗？  
“大老板，做过的事情就不要怕别人会知道”  
“怎么染头发了呢”


	5. Chapter 5

【五】

“怎么染头发了呢？”  
没有得到回应，再次开口的吴宣仪声音更加清明。而被吴宣仪目不转睛注视着的傅菁此时只有一个想法，交易的结局也就意味着她有想留就留，想走便走的自主权。  
决然的背影好像是在证明三分钟前没有任何计划跟着上来的不是她。  
“傅菁。”  
“就算不是好聚好散，也不要讨厌…”  
“虽然这么说不太好，我不要你讨厌我。”  
一而再再而三用言语示弱的吴宣仪也不像是她自己。  
“你的口气，是把我当作你的合作对象了吗？”  
傅菁给出了一个赌气式的反问，吴宣仪再没有回话了，不似以往清澈的眸色也看不出来什么，傅菁莫名就笑了起来。  
“那就谢谢吴总高看我了，我不会讨厌你，也没有资格讨厌你。”  
“好。”  
吴宣仪没有等她先走，不管不顾鞋跟的高度，加快了往电梯口的步伐，很快就从傅菁身边越过。楼下宾客喧腾，楼上空荡黑夜。傅菁目送的她似踩在云端，阑珊阑珊。就算徒劳无功，这瞬间也不想让她孤立无援。吴宣仪浑身软绵绵的，只感觉到裸露的手臂被温热的手掌抓住，力度刚刚好，然后是又陌生又熟悉的致命嗓音。  
“今天是你的订婚宴，给他打电话来接你。”  
“只存了你一个人的号码…”  
吴宣仪不喜欢这样，她在这段关系里一向扮演的是高高在上的角色，偶尔的示弱让她沮丧。这油然而生的沮丧感让她无力失落，不想再去争取太多。甚至让她觉得委屈，委屈到想落泪，却不想再在傅菁面前失态。或者还有其他情绪，但她不想承认。  
傅菁试图将她身体摆正，她的脸庞清白又透着些许红，没有拨开那几根落在她嘴角边的发丝。又感觉到吴宣仪看她，抗拒着视线交集。  
“可是你没有给我打过。”  
吴宣仪闻言，终于侧目过来，吐出醉人气息。  
“想要当面问你…”  
“你说。”  
“为什么不接我安排的工作？”  
吴宣仪突然间笑得明亮彻底。很明显，傅菁没有想到她会说这个，张扬的声色映在眼中也格外刺眼，她也生出莫须有的勇气。  
“我们两不相干不是你最想要的吗？”  
“是。”

尽管她们之间不会再有以后了，可是她还是想要提醒这个年轻气盛的小Alpha。

“陈意涵不是什么好人，你注意点。”

“吴宣仪，没有人比你对我更坏了。”  
“是。”  
接二连三的肯定不反驳，这不是吴宣仪该有的样子，但比她小了不少岁数的傅菁暂时是摸不透了，但还是强硬地扶住她的腰间，吴宣仪同样强硬地挣脱出来。  
“你喝醉了。”  
“是，我喝醉了才跟你说这些，所以…”  
吴宣仪确实是醉了，力气悬殊，她无法逃脱傅菁双手禁锢，说话时脑袋也不听话，肆意搭在傅菁肩膀上，在碰到瘦削的骨头时，口红也染上了衬衫。  
“怎么染头发了呢？”  
“想染就染了。”  
傅菁只是想通了而已，不喜欢就是不喜欢，就算将头发染成她喜欢的颜色，还是得不到喜欢。  
“我喜欢你蓝色的头发。”  
“世界上有很多染蓝色头发的人。”  
吴宣仪默不作声后，静静地搭在傅菁肩膀上闭目养神。两个人维持着拥抱的姿势很久，傅菁快要以为她睡着了。  
“他是beta。”  
吴宣仪为什么要跟bate订婚，因为她知道Alpha不可控，就算立好了合约，对方也有随时反悔的可能性。  
淡淡的告解徘徊在傅菁耳旁，尽管前言不搭后语，尽管毫无开口的必要。  
“我不觉得他是什么跟我有什么关系，我也不觉得我跟谁交往，染什么发色跟你有关系。”  
傅菁深吸一口气，脸颊贴着她如墨般顺滑的头发：“今天是你的订婚宴，大老板，正视你自己。”

“宣仪，我就知道你在这里。”  
傅菁背对电梯门，自然看不到电梯再次上升的标志，听到来人出声时，也没有丝毫胆怯，毕竟在这段关系里，只有面对吴宣仪本人时，她才会心生畏忌。  
“有人来了。”  
偏偏这次，一向不将她们关系公示于众的吴宣仪竟还安静地窝在原处，没有动弹。傅菁别无他法艰难地扭头，原来是陈意涵的狩猎对象。  
“你妹妹来了。”

杨超越几步迈到吴宣仪面前，想要将她从傅菁身上过渡到自己身边，在此过程中，傅菁面不改色凑近她的耳边。

“吴总应该多关心关心你的妹妹，陈意涵对她比较感兴趣。”

“是么？”

吴宣仪浅薄的笑里不知道藏着什么，凭什么她这个Omega就没有自主权呢？她是一个连喜欢的颜色都不能做主的人，更别提婚姻了。但，傅菁的话，毫无疑问，让她不再沮丧。

杨超越搀扶着醉意明显脸色不太正常，一直低着头的女主人公进了电梯，空间里好像有哪里不一样，杨超越飘忽的眼神在她身上打转几轮：“不是吧？你别告诉我，你在日子里。”  
又舔了舔嘴唇：“你跟刚才那女人有点那啥？”  
“超越你什么都别问，先带我离开。”  
杨超越一溜烟不知道跑哪儿去了，陈意涵在大堂应付似的转了两圈都没找着人，最后放弃回到原坐，傅菁也消失不见了，被几个男性骚扰得想翻白眼的陈意涵本想着先开车跑路，没想到会在停车场碰到她。  
踉跄上车的吴宣仪脸上潮红无比，冷淡自若不复存在。只是喝醉酒的话不至于吧？这副样子真的不是在发情期吗？  
身为同类的陈意涵发现了了不起的事情，她立马下车一把抓住杨超越的车门。  
放在平时，杨超越本还可以跟她周旋，陈小姐这个人非常有意思，也非常漂亮。但是副驾驶上的吴宣仪已经很难受了，车厢内的温度有下降的前兆。  
“陈小姐，你干嘛，我送我姐回家呢。”  
杨超越偏过头带着笑，视线转移到她水汪汪的眼睛上。  
“发情期的Omega你一个Alpha送什么送？”  
本低头不语的吴宣仪听见这话猛然抬头，眯着眼睛隔着玻璃跟陈意涵对视，其实她今天用了加量抑制剂，或许是喝了酒影响效果，或许是碰到了傅菁就没有好事情。但陈意涵是怎么看出来的？  
“我不送你送？”  
“人许公子还在里面单打独斗，你们都先跑啦？”  
陈意涵转移话题的能力还行，不过主要为了拖延时间。她隔着车门快速地给傅菁发了讯息，限时十分钟，如果她赶不到，她也没有办法继续拖。  
“为了我的爱情快来停车场！她要送别的Omega回家！”  
“那个Omega是吴宣仪。”  
“如果我没猜的话，她在发情期。”

“陈小姐你就放过我们姐妹俩吧，改天我去找你玩儿。”  
杨超越不忍心跟陈意涵“硬碰硬”，说出来的话没什么魄力，而陈意涵也不是蛮不讲理的人，几分钟过去，手机没有任何新讯息，还有吴宣仪，她的神色太过涣散，陈意涵也没敢继续拖延时间。  
傅菁什么情况她不知道，绝情也好，其他原因也罢，但让她目送心爱的Alpha送别的发情期的Omega回家完全是不可能的事，所以陈意涵毫不客气地上了杨超越的车，再露出标准的八齿微笑，正撞刚扭头而来杨超越的视线。  
“我也一起去，Omega照顾Omega更方便吧？照顾完…我跟你一起回家。”  
吴宣仪上车之后冷静不少，主要是被转移了注意力，她从一路上的对话中感受出来陈意涵的主动，对自家表妹的猛烈进攻的言语之间，色情又有分寸，就差把“我一定要得到你”写在脸上了。  
“你不想我跟你一起回家吗？”  
“要不然，你跟我一起回家也行。”  
“我不漂亮吗？为什么你一直拒绝我？”  
而杨超越也不像陈意涵想的那样油盐不进的样子，克制不了笑得全无表情管理的模样，轻易落在她身旁暗自观察的吴宣仪眼里。  
吴宣仪深呼吸之后，身体开始不自觉发汗，她不经意打开了车窗，借风散酒气。又侧身面对玻璃里的自己，恍惚中觉得大概每个Alpha都会喜欢陈意涵那样的Omega。

杨超越全程沉默不语，眼神还时不时往右侧瞥，陈意涵得不到回应，也看不到前面驾驶座杨超越的脸色，直觉自找没趣。抿了抿嘴唇也不愿看窗外倒退的景色，索性闭上了眼。  
“跟你一起来的那个Alpha呢？”  
“吴小姐自顾不暇，还有心思管别人死活？”  
挨不住好奇心率先发问的吴宣仪，被怼后顷刻间回首，眼神死死地盯着闭目开口的陈意涵，很明显在猜测她话里的意思。  
“我不觉得你跟许公子是真心相爱所以结婚，众所周知，你们马上就要宣布几个合作案了。”  
陈意涵睁开眼睛时，迎着吴宣仪的注视直起身。  
“但是吴总，这个做法是不是欠妥当了？”  
“我不需要陈小姐来告诉我怎么做。”  
“也是，你不后悔就行。”陈意涵又耸了耸肩膀，笑得明朗。  
预料之外，吴宣仪独自下车后，坚绝制止了杨超越要送她进屋的举动。  
“不用送了，你们回家吧。”  
杨超越打开车门迅速下车，绕过车头来到她面前：“你可以吗？不要逞能。”  
“我现在的状态是不是好很多了，而且你也帮不了我什么，车里面还有个漂亮的Omega喜欢你，你知道你应该怎么做吧？”

傅菁莽撞冲进卧室时，只看到她裸露半肩的上身背影，沉浸在床头小夜灯中。踏进来的整个房子安静得没有第三个人的气息，看来她在路上耽误了不短的时间，杨超越跟陈意涵已经走了。  
长时间莫名的心惊胆战，直到亲眼见到人安全在家她才放下心来。手腕上的西装外套快要落在脚边，傅菁双手伏在膝盖上气喘吁吁，眼睛死扣住床上那人的肩胛骨。  
“为什么不锁门？你知道一个单身Omega在家多危险吗？”话说出口时才知道说错了，而且她意识到自己口气太重，她不曾这样跟她讲话过。  
“对不起…我忘记你已经订婚了。”

“你留在这里的，什么都没有。”  
“想念你的时候，也什么都没有。”  
傅菁的脚步声她是记得的，也知道她们现在的距离不近，吴宣仪这轻薄的念念自语也不确定能否落到那人耳中。  
傅菁听不清她说什么，感知到吴宣仪今晚十分不寻常，她吐出一口气息，踩着皮鞋渐渐地靠近。  
靠近一步，吴宣仪的心跳就强烈一分。  
“傅菁，你不要再过来了。”  
吴宣仪不能相信自己会喜欢一个比自己小五岁的Alpha，何况这个Alpha在别人眼里什么都没有，所以她要咬断这个人生中最大的变数。所以不曾考虑过，她的离开会否让自己无法忍受。  
“我是发情期没错，但是不要过来了…”  
吴宣仪认为Alpha不可控，她也知道跟傅菁这个Alpha在一起的自己也非常不可控，竟也妄想拥有寻常。时至今日，所有的一切都是自作自受。  
“你以为我会趁人之危是么？”  
傅菁才没有听她的，冷冷丢下一句不知道钻进谁心窝子里的一句话，拐进洗手间顺了一条干毛巾，再站在她身边，刻意忽略了散落在地上某种品牌抑制剂包装袋，和她湿红的眼。

“你刚是不是洗了冷水澡？”傅菁用毛巾盖在她的头上，轻柔地将发丝一遍一遍捋顺擦干。  
“虽然天气还挺热的，但…”  
“我叫你不要过来你听见了吗？”  
很多时候脑子不想反应过来的事情，身体会先帮你感受到，傅菁从一进来就知道哪里不对劲，在吴宣仪抬眸的这一瞬，室内温度又降了一个度。  
“如果你今天叫我走，我真的再也不会来。”  
冒冒失失的傅菁才21岁，很多初体验都是关于面前这个冷若冰霜的女人，她有时候也会想，为什么爱之初就要碰上这样一个顶级高手，根本不知好与坏。  
“傅菁，现在连你都要欺负我了是吗？”  
吴宣仪的眼睛里乘了不知哪儿的谁，只一会儿就让傅菁感到眩晕。“欺负”这两个字让她心疼了。  
“一直以来，不都是大老板在欺负我吗？”  
傅菁从来没有在她面前掉过眼泪，这或许是她作为Alpha仅存的骄傲，所以像现在这样，傅菁毫无面子，眼泪跟断了线似的直接从空中掉在她脸上的时刻，是吴宣仪从没有想到的事情。一时之间，心慌不已，立即起身，却也不知道怎么说。她百分之百肯定，傅菁受委屈了。  
傅菁躲藏眼色，不与她对视，但是控制不住喉咙处的呜咽，她在空气里作祟，她在气息里不安。直到被谁强硬地捧住脸，直到跟柔软的唇相碰。在发情期做爱，是很多很多次，接吻，却是第一次。  
不知道自己到底在做什么的吴宣仪逐渐沉迷海底，品尝到了年轻Alpha酸涩的眼泪。  
虽然说起来挺没面子的，但她真真实实，因为面前这个凛若冰霜的漂亮女人躲起来哭过很多次。却也是首次不畏惧大老板对她苛刻的看法，肆意宣泄情绪。失控到像莫名而来的暴风雨，这场雨也避无可避地淋湿了她的睫毛，湿糯柔黏的程度跟几公分外的嘴唇一样。  
仅片刻，感受到身体变化的傅菁使了点力气推开了她，又拉上了她脱落至胸口的上衣。  
“大老板，说实话我不喜欢做第三者。”

再不理会吴宣仪的受伤眼神和周身变凉的空气，一边止不住啜泣，一边又振振自语。  
“尤其是你们之间的。”  
尽管不同于别的不可一世的Alpha，傅菁也知道就算是情人，前提也要各自关系清白，与外人无是非。  
吴宣仪抿住了嘴唇，在她看不见的地方，藏在袖口的指尖用力掐了一处掌心保持清醒，再猛吸一口昏暗空气。  
“我跟他，不是你想的那样。”  
在手忙脚乱中抹了一把脸后，傅菁皱了皱鼻头抬头，被天花板上的强烈灯光迷了眼神，反应过来在大老板面前掉眼泪不是什么风光事情，更不是什么上上之计。  
“你怎么知道我在想什么？其实事已至此我什么想法都没有。”  
“你听我说。”  
吴宣仪企图用言语强迫偏过头的傅菁与她视线交汇，可傅菁偏偏想跟她对着干了，依旧维持着不在意的姿势，眼睛扫过地上的种种。  
“你用这么多抑制剂是不是不要命了？”话音刚落，傅菁转头而来，凶狠的眉眼冷冷烈烈。  
“没有人可以帮我了。”  
吴宣仪整理好衣服，顿时笑了开来。再绕过她转移到床沿，看样子是不准备说了。  
而傅菁被堵住了话，脚步也挪不开了。最重要的是，她见识到了无解的笑容。  
傅菁轻微地叹了声气，颇有丝老气横秋的无奈感。室内的熟悉味道令她口干舌燥，视线也不知道往哪儿放。低垂脑袋看到了脚下沾染了灰尘的皮鞋，皮鞋是陈意涵拿来的，尽管名贵却打脚得很。  
收到报信讯息赶到停车场时已经晚了，来时堵车走了不少的路，后知后觉腿部肌肉酸痛不已。而正襟危坐在床上背对着她的吴宣仪又在想什么？每个成年Alpha都知道，用过量抑制剂的Omega可能会在6-12个小时内有非正常反应。  
“我很好奇，你到底想要什么呢？”   
少吃了几年饭的Alpha在行为对峙中先败下阵来，没多久时间哭过的眼睛又生出狩猎者的狠劲紧盯猎物的后背，往猎物的位置移动，步伐缓慢，频率又小。  
“你要我帮你，好，这一年时间我表现的不错吧？你要结婚，好，我别无二话退出。”  
但佯装气势凌人的傅菁其实是没有底气的，毕竟今天的一切她都是主动方。像是为接下来的质问打预防针，她提前回答了。  
“我事先不知道今天订婚宴的女主角是你。”  
一直不吭声的吴宣仪终于开口了，声音平静到不像是个疑问句。   
“如果知道是我，是不是就不会来了。”  
“我说我不会来。”   
只停顿了呼吸一次的工夫，傅菁眨了眨眼睛，抓住了她肩膀一瞬间的起伏。  
“我说我不会来，我自己都不信。不然我不会跟着你上电梯，现在更不会来你家，不会管你现在需不需要我，不会不敢走掉。”  
傅菁站到了她身边，仅一步的距离。   
“但是，吴宣仪，你到底想要什么呢？” 

杨超越准备听了吴宣仪的话，乖巧地送漂亮的Omega回家，但是这个同样多金的女人却没有放过她的意思。趁她在车外与宣仪交谈，一溜烟从后座转移到驾驶座，再眼神示意杨超越上副驾。自然又快速地转换了两个人在车里的位置。  
此刻两人出现在一家破破烂烂的烧烤店，不像是陈意涵这个高贵的上流社会会知道的地方。但杨超越也没想直接让她解答疑惑，说出来的话十分欠扁。  
“穿着礼服吃烧烤，格格不入。”  
“你这张脸穿西装，格不相入。”  
陈意涵在口舌之争上也不是会任人欺负的主，她跟老板好像很熟，没一会儿点好了一桌。等烧烤啤酒上齐，杨超越看见她利落地打开两罐冰啤还是事先声明了。

“你家在哪里，等会儿吃完，我送你回去。”  
“不如趁我们都喝了酒，做点别的事情？”  
“我不会喝酒，我也提醒你下次喝酒不要开车。”  
杨超越笑着说出了这句话，陈意涵皱着眉头发现事情并不简单，在订婚宴她竟然没有喝酒哦？  
“我也只是象征性地喝了一点点而已，我相信酒精测试仪测不出来。再说了我晚上一口饭没吃饿死了。”  
陈意涵伸出两根手指像是在说明她所说的一点点真的很少，连她自己都没有发现被面前长得单纯无害的Alpha四两拨千斤地偏开了话题，甚至开启了别的话匣子。  
“不过我没想到，在这样的生意场合你竟然滴酒未沾？”  
“陈小姐，我还是未成年。”  
杨超越依旧礼貌式的微笑让陈意涵立刻想拎包走人了，她可不想朋友们嘲笑她老牛吃嫩草。陈意涵一脸气没处发的样子让杨超越憋不住笑弯了眼睛，急急忙忙拉住了她的手腕，安抚她坐下。  
“吃完再走。”  
陈意涵瞪了她一个大白眼，却也因为突然的肢体接触按捺不住笑意，大大方方坐下了。  
“你对吴宣仪那个无趣的女人真的没意思哦？”  
陈意涵试探的话让杨超越差点呛到，她接过陈意涵递过来的纸巾，好脾气地解释道：“她是我表姐，我可没乱来的心思，再说了她早心有所属。没猜错的话，是你今天带过来那个Alpha。”  
最后杨超越的打量视线盯上了陈意涵深邃眼眸。  
“你已经通知她了吧？在停车场推延时间的时候，在我的可视范围之内。我再提醒你买个防窥屏。”  
“你的意思是看到了我发的内容？这样更好了。省了我俗套的表白。”  
陈意涵的眼睛藏着一万种笑，全部射进杨超越脸上让她全身发麻，再然后陈意涵看了眼手表上的时间慢慢抬起头来。

“我想她们现在在做某一些事情，我们也可以。”  
“陈小姐，我最后提醒你一句，我还是未成年。”


	6. Chapter 6

【六】

“但是，吴宣仪，你到底想要什么呢？”  
被Alpha信息素渐渐逼近的吴宣仪心里仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在宣示主权，因为发情期的缘故脑袋迷糊成一团浆，喝醉的她跟身后的Alpha从未有过这样千钧一发的对峙场面。  
“我跟你解释过了，我跟他不是你想的那样。”  
吴宣仪保持着笔直的坐姿，强制性地按捺紊乱的心跳。或许身侧这个尚且稚嫩的Alpha没有时间去了解她是一个从来不解释的人。  
安静的傅菁低垂着冷淡的眼，却控制不住吞咽口水。私以为今晚的心软防线堆砌得密不透风，没想过会被一句话轻易摧毁。她的心脏也被听似没有丝毫感情色彩又千斤重的话硬生生地扎透了。尽管如此，她短时间内无法忽略的那张婚纱照此刻又清晰无比浮现在她眼里。傅菁忽而眯起了眼睛，她们已经到了应该终结的时刻。  
“你跟他订婚了，现在出现在这里的应该是他。”  
“你会这样想，真叫人难过。”  
傅菁又在一瞬间绷直了身体，吴宣仪还会难过吗？她不知道也懒得再去想，这个“人”是谁。强行忘记方才心脏真真实实地疼了的那一刹那，她只看到吴宣仪的脸色已经脱离正常状态了，红得似火。心酸的Alpha刻意压低心潮澎湃，只装熟视无睹，然后轻笑出声。她想她对吴宣仪是未曾这么冷漠过的，相反的她还有过很多深情热切的时刻。傅菁望着她的下颚线出神，得出了结论。  
都怪这个冷血的女人，日复一日的冷淡。  
但是，发情期的脆弱Omega为什么不穿鞋。

“不过，你爱怎么想怎么想。”吴宣仪终于扬起头来，笑里藏刀，气势不减。  
“那你呢？你想要什么？就算你来参加我的订婚宴是陈意涵从中作梗，我喝醉了跟你有什么关系？我家里不锁门跟你有什么关系？我用多少抑制剂跟你有什么关系？该出现在这里的人是谁跟你有什么关系？我到底想要什么跟你又有什么关系？”不客气地说完一大串话后，吴宣仪平静站起身，笑得灿烂，美丽动人。这或许才是强势的她该有的样子。

而沉浸在冰天雪地中的傅菁正震惊于她的发言，忽而被黑暗席卷，原来吴宣仪起身时关掉了那唯一宣告光亮的壁灯，又继续平淡述说。  
“你有没有新工作跟我有什么关系？你有没有跟别的女人发生什么跟我有什么关系？你染头发跟我有什么关系？你走得干脆跟我有什么关系？”  
很多话说出来并不会褪色，何况她的话掷地有声，五雷轰心。傅菁透过未拉牢的窗偷溜进来的月光，看到了墙壁上的白色时钟。时针反着来，逆时针转啊转，转到一年多以前。到目前为止跟自己保持了一年时间交易关系的Omega的身体跟她的话语一样寸寸靠近，然后声音跟脚步都停住了，一步之遥隔着多少距离。

在此过程中，佯装强势的Alpha不太敢看她的眼色，慌忙中躲闪又不小心瞥到了吴宣仪踩在大理石地板上的白皙赤脚。总算明白了，她是昙花一现里的花。拥有至高无上的美丽，拥有转瞬易逝的凄凉。  
忽然之间，就对这朵危险又迷人的娇花起了微不足道的怜悯之心。借着月色，傅菁抬起厉烈的眼睛，目光如镜想要看穿吴宣仪，只见她眸色纷乱，嘴角荡漾，又轻微启唇。  
“我不知道我想要什么，但我知道我们一开始就错了，不，是我错了。对不起，我欺负你了。”  
挑衅的，试探的，毫无诚意的道歉没有激出Alpha的好胜心，傅菁抬眼时两眼无神，脑袋空空如也。不想声讨，也不想原谅。只是观望了面前的Omega好久好久，吴宣仪的眼眶周围不知不觉中变红，眼眸深处水汪汪的，清澈无比又潜藏着太多东西。  
时间的脚步从未停止，像是装上了不断向前滚动的轮胎，两人沉默的间隙，Omega身上的寒气逼近更甚，没有一个正常Alpha能控制身体发热。被抛弃的人本拥有离开的权利，此时却怎么也拿不定主意了。她并不想走，更不想无情推开吴宣仪难得的大胆。何况她怎么掩盖也掩盖不了这个事实—做不到对她的困境避而不见，一想到无人在她身畔无人感她体温突凉，心不自觉软掉。  
“我比你厉害，我至少知道我想要你。”  
是否深思熟虑不得而知，傅菁顶住她的惊讶视线，往前越了一步注视着她。  
“我们一错到底吧。”

两个月前，傅菁或许还有些略感惋惜，事到如今很多伤感的思绪都消失殆尽了。很多事情的发生不需要缘由，很多交易的结束也并不需要答案。爱一个人，更不需要考虑后果。于是她决定听从心意，双手微凉捧上了她的滚烫脸颊，拿回那个吻。  
她霸道多了。  
起初只是像舔舐伤口般轻柔温和，她没有接过吻，要怎么做这个动作，女孩子才会喜欢呢？正闭着眼睛认真苦恼着，又因为想到什么不开心的事情，一时间重重地关闭了齿间关口，毫无疑问，还茫然失措的吴宣仪被咬了一口。  
“痛…”  
掌握主导权的Alpha没有任何愧疚感，伸出舌尖舔舐刚刚咬过的地方，再沿着唇形一路吮吸啃咬，宽大的手掌也不安分守己，没有待在原本嫩滑的脸上，不知何时摸索到她耳垂边。耳旁传来最纯粹的娇喘，Omega的耳垂温热，但周遭空气渐渐凝结，傅菁像以往的每一次一样深呼吸。她很怕冷，也只有她一个人知道，她非常喜欢吴宣仪。喜欢这个漂亮又脆弱，高高在上又口是心非的吴宣仪，所以连这奇怪的信息素她也一同喜欢了。  
在两人舌尖深情缠绕的时候，吴宣仪甘愿地闭上了眼睛，傅菁撞见了她的眼部下方的睫毛倒影。原本以为，今晚所有过界的话会换来一个响亮的巴掌或者无声的“滚”。但是没有，光着脚的吴宣仪踮起了脚，踩上了她的皮鞋。  
她瘦弱的双手甚至攀上了傅菁肩膀，吴宣仪睁开眼睛的时候，傅菁正盯着她，视线几乎持平。也许无声胜有声，吴宣仪没有等她说什么，主动抬手勾住她的脖子，没有经验的Alpha吻技直白又莽撞，毫无技巧性可言。年长几岁的Omega决定帮帮她。  
傅菁没有想到吴宣仪会这样做，看来她对大老板的了解少之甚少。又想到今晚她做了不止一件这样颠覆常规认知的事情，被带领着练习接吻的Alpha眼神发亮，思绪万千，在冰山一遍一遍柔软嘴唇的安抚下，之前积压的埋怨和不理解顿时都烟消云散了。  
在呼吸交织的时刻，在唇齿贴合的瞬间，丢失了一半理智的吴宣仪也相信，她们的故事已经到了无法按下暂停键的地步，更不可能有草草完结的可能。  
片刻后，快要溺死在激烈接吻中的吴宣仪轻微地推开她，相距一小段距离，借机汲取新鲜空气的同时，不顾脸红成山头最艳丽的花，手忙脚乱地解开Alpha的领带，迫切丢在了床上。当柔软的身体贴近后，傅菁顿时意识到身体某个部位开始有了反应，身经百战却依旧纯情的Alpha不禁红了脸。

身处寂静黑夜她也怕被大老板发现，只好转移位置将唇埋进了Omega的脖子，落下的细碎亲吻换来几声连绵娇嗔。她伸出舌尖靠近她的耳垂，轻巧地绕过几圈然后含住了。一连串的动作让吴宣仪毫无招架之力。发情期的Omega似乎忍受不了这种慢慢腾腾，不同以往每一次，她们之前没有接过吻，所以突如其来的前戏让吴宣仪的腿一下子软了，目眩神晕。她努力地睁开眼皮，微张开嘴，眸中慢慢有了乞求之色。  
吴宣仪不得不承认傅菁是一个合格的交易对象，随叫随到，份内之事做得好，除此之外不粘人。更重要的是有一张漂亮又俊俏的脸。  
这样想着，更加贴近她的跨间，几下磨蹭企图擦枪走火。毫无疑问，傅菁让她失去了自控能力。明明没有被标记过，却在她身上找到了“仅此一人”的归属感。  
她或许是信任傅菁的，信任从前那个胆大生涩的毛头小子，也信任现在这个敏感狡猾的小大人。黑暗空间，鼻间萦绕的是专属于Alpha的信息素，Omega像身处于海洋中心偶遇风暴，雾气迷了眼，海浪打翻船，但使舵者是傅菁。  
她相信傅菁总有办法逃出去。  
带她逃出去。

还存留唇印的衬衫被撕扯开的第一时间，傅菁感受到了来自肩膀处的轻微痛感，立马想要质问，可吴宣仪没有抬起头来。其实对于深受工地摧残的傅菁来说，猫咪一般的啃咬不痛不痒，还有几分调情的功能。  
与她相距十公分，重量压在她脚背上的冷清Omega是一杯含有酒精成分的特调。傅菁想要品尝一下她的味道，毫不吝啬散发出了信息素。  
隐匿在空气中的情欲，呈现出碎片的状态以加倍速度疯狂扩散。  
在Alpha步步为营进攻的过程中，吴宣仪无法控制双手的“反抗”动作，被傅菁看在眼里颇有些欲拒还迎。未加思索握住Omega的手腕再十指紧扣，余光扫到床上的领带空出手拿过，顷刻间将吴宣仪双手向后绑住，最后打了一个漂亮的领结。情迷之中的吴宣仪才反应过来睁开了迷迷糊糊的眼，为时已晚。不过傅菁没有乘胜追击反而打横抱过吴宣仪放在床沿，自顾自向后一步。  
全身酥软的Omega强打精神未合眼，靠着微弱的光，看到Alpha泛起青筋的手拆解皮带的动作，止不住再次感叹这个Alpha果然十分色情。  
本聚精会神地欣赏着的，被傅菁一个猛烈抬头送来的茫然眼神打断，吴宣仪快速偏过脸，可尴尬之意无处遁形。

当Alpha准备就绪，即将进入到下一个步骤，傅菁注视着刚刚闪躲过去Omega漂亮的侧脸，郑重其事道：“我洗过澡来的。”  
又抿了抿嘴唇，唯唯诺诺不好意思看她。  
“但是，我发现我没有带那个…你这里还有吗？”  
关键时刻掉链子，没有带隔绝套事情怎么可以进行下去？  
“笨蛋。”  
给出莫名其妙应答的吴宣仪正乖巧地坐在床边，脚垂直在傅菁踢过去的拖鞋上，因被绑住了双手，眼色更加无辜恍然。等靠近她后，吴宣仪站起来顺其自然地贴近灼热的性器，她空虚的地方迫不及待要得到填补。傅菁完全不知道吴宣仪的心思，小心翼翼推搡拒绝着，起了反应的小Alpha在内裤里却躁动不安。  
“没有关系。”  
吴宣仪不管不顾地瞄准了傅菁好看的唇，傅菁忙着应付她同样拙劣的吻技，身下坚硬无比的欲望分身匆忙抵达穴口，但并没有进入。吴宣仪炙热的主动证明她是真的想要，但傅菁今晚好像想玩点别的，双手不断转移战场，胸前腰间臀部无一幸免，柔软黏湿的舌尖随了今晚的主人轻佻色情围绕在胸前两点煽风点火。渐渐的吴宣仪发现哪里不对，轻微的痛感让她忍住羞耻心，忍不住低头看，傅菁竟然在最高点一口一口地吮吸…  
心跳，呼吸，思想…所有的都不是自己的了，全部掌控在Alpha的口舌之间。  
从吴宣仪的视角来看无比羞耻，但她忍耐不住好奇心，Alpha单膝下跪除了保证情事的第二种可能之外，似在讨她欢心。  
比起性器来说，手指纤细无比。  
傅菁用两根手指悄悄往下，拨开内裤边缘，熟练地探进桃花源，Omega水流不断，欢迎的姿态热烈。可她在门口揉捏敏感点止步不前，过了一会儿手指往里进了点被小嘴快速含住，傅菁一下弯曲一下伸直试图引诱Omega的呻吟。  
吴宣仪如果可以吃的话，那一定秀色可餐。  
两根手指根本不够…吴宣仪难耐地咬住嘴唇，眼神涣散却剩有威慑力。  
“做…不做？”  
软乎乎的话毫无攻击力，傅菁用行动代替了答复，突然之间吴宣仪的双手被举过头顶，惊恐地张嘴，傅菁伸出舌头稍微低头索取她口腔里的一切。  
身下的部位脱离了布料的束缚，比主人更加难耐早已顶进了Omega的双腿之间。  
发情期的Omega有多迫切呢？清水早已打湿轻薄白色内裤，身下潮湿一片。  
“真的可以吗？”在事态还未进行到无法控制之前，Alpha还是有些担心。  
“傅菁…帮我。”  
人间明月在呼唤她的名字，之后星辰漂移，在飞速上升中寻见秋水荡漾。傅菁想要尝试水中捞月难不难。  
“不是帮你才跟你做的。”  
“那是…”  
“你猜？”那是什么？傅菁也不能给出肯定的答复，只好四两拨千斤地打太极。  
“不好猜。”  
吴宣仪的耳根发红，脖颈也是，花口也是。  
害羞的吴宣仪十分罕见。傅菁不会错过这样的时刻，却低估了她蛊惑人心的魅力。  
“那是…你早对我欲图不轨？还是你觉得好玩？不要跟我玩，我玩不起的。”  
三言两语击碎了傅菁的复仇心，察觉到她面部表情的变化，只觉闭嘴为妙，专注做好此刻该做的事情最重要。循序渐进地插入，那一层薄薄的布料一点点被别开，仿佛摆设，根本无法阻挡巨物的入侵。发情期的Omega本就敏感的小穴涌出更多液体，是熟悉的地方，又有些难过的生疏。

傅菁的抽插动作进行地仔细小心，与脸并不相符，尺寸不可思议的欲望分身缓慢地进出紧致甬道，只进入三分之一，这失而复得的撕裂快感就令吴宣仪头皮发麻，无法控制喉间发出的细碎小声的喘息，偶尔掺杂几声急喘。  
她是无味的冰块，对傅菁而言室内只有冷气充斥，但对被Alpha气味包围的Omega来说，这氛围浓郁甜蜜又危险无比。  
“放开我的手…”  
“好。”  
傅菁确实慢条斯理地解开了束缚她手腕的领带，也一下子将吴宣仪压制在床上，强迫她分开双腿，她看上去，跟第一眼见面没什么区别。  
意气风发又无辜脆弱的，  
而事情也并非一层不变。  
只不过被翻过身去瘦削Omega裸露的肌肤上的红色狰狞刺痛了Alpha的心脏，这是过度使用抑制剂的副作用。短时间内分辨不出，谁对谁错。之前每一次的发情期都是她陪着度过的。  
“如果没有我，你怎么办？”  
如果今天不碰见傅菁的话，她很有把握单靠药物可以顺利度过这几天。也不知哪里出了偏差，总之陷入是在所难免。  
是的，吴宣仪承认，痛恨Alpha的她陷入了21岁的Alpha。

“也许我就不是这副样子了。”  
双手没有束缚后，Omega变本加厉的索取。  
傅菁当然知道内壁的某个角落会让吴宣仪的叫床声扩大两倍，她平缓又有频率的反复推近。  
被冷落的乳尖吸引了傅菁的注意力，她又找到了新目标，而吴宣仪觉得快要被折磨死了，有什么越进越深，正好撞在要命的地方，不止一下，是反反复复。这么多年从来没被这么欺负过，不经意发出委屈抗议的哼声，穴口一下一下地收缩。再后来傅菁也忍不住了，便彻底放开来，渐渐加大力度顶弄着将她吸得紧紧的小穴，吴宣仪的哼声渐渐变成了持续不断的呜咽。  
吴宣仪其实挺了解她的，在力度方面时常犹豫不决，床第之事温柔的不像话的傅菁很少有这样的恶趣味。  
傅菁还在不依不挠的啃咬，想要在她雪白侧颈留下血腥痕迹，幼稚的人才暗自较劲，渺小的蜉蝣只能遵循Alpha制定的情事规则。火势蔓延到退无可退时，吴宣仪的指甲掐进傅菁的后背，最后柔软的十指降落在傅菁掌心。  
不知何时换了位置，吴宣仪被强有力的Alpha强迫压制在床前。双膝跪在软绵绵的床单上，傅菁从身后迫不及待地贴上来。轻车熟路地探进桃花源，粗壮的性器顶进臀缝隙，来回滚动。  
双手不放过另一个快乐之地。几下揉捏她的胸，身前的Omega不自觉仰头，高高扬起的脖颈更适合接吻。吴宣仪拼命叫唤但躲无可躲，今晚，傅菁是饶不了她了。  
发情期的Omega没有太多理智可言，连冷静自持的吴宣仪也不例外。身下某处湿润不堪，Alpha的脸和Alpha的性器激发出她最原始的渴望。何况今晚她已经说了太多不曾说过的话，所以在情事上也大胆起来。  
“要我，呜呜呜呜，还不够，…”  
不可否认，黑夜给了她一半的勇气。艰难地吐露出声，用了过度抑制剂的Omega体会到了什么是反噬，她第一次如此“放荡”，也第一次觉得这样未尝不好。  
如果说之前是和风细雨，那这次是狂风暴雨。室内狼藉不敌她的口中叫喊，Alpha心跳生动不已。她决定言不由衷的话不会再说。  
“吴宣仪，喜欢你…”


	7. Chapter 7

【七】  
天哪！冰火交易竟然开始谈恋爱了！  
十月中旬，依旧烈日当空。  
平庸的Alpha一如往常，慵懒地靠在工地围墙边上。灰色无袖背心因为天气转凉的缘故变成了黑色长袖T，手上的冰镇矿泉水还是冰镇矿泉水。  
中午众人均犯困，而她的五官神色跟四周尘土一齐张扬着，正要拿下头顶的黄色安全帽，又听见几十米外的急切呼喊。  
“老大！过来看看！”  
傅菁闻言转眸，扔了手中来不及喝的矿泉水，小跑过来。  
以她的经验几眼就看出是劣质的钢材，表面已有坑坑洼洼磨损严重，指尖敲敲声音脆得很。叫她过来的新人小刘才17岁，不知何故年少辍学上个月来到工地，此时顶着一张茫然清秀的脸。傅菁片刻出神后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你别管了，跟他们去吃饭吧，下午再开工。”  
小刘走后，傅菁摘下了安全帽，目光注视着这几堆废材发呆，这种事情她已然司空见惯，却也没有一次冷眼旁观，毕竟在这样的地方，一次偷工减料说不定就会造成一次重大事故。  
可是，这次接的是政府工程。  
一身职业装扮的女人提着装着两个装饰精美的礼袋，乘着专用电梯上了无人的最顶楼，高跟鞋在空旷的大理石地板上分外作响，到达目的地先按了三声高档的玻璃门旁的按钮，自动门打开了。  
“吴总，许公子派人送来了便当。”  
被称为吴总的女人并未抬头，注意力还集中在满是数据的电脑屏幕上，在秘书二次提醒后淡淡地回应道：“放着吧。”  
约莫过了两刻钟完成了手头上的工作，她缓慢抬起头，曲眉凝视办公桌左上方秘书放下的袋子，几秒后起身，顺手丢进了身后的垃圾桶。又迅速拿过旋转皮椅上搭着的白色外套出了办公室，白色西裤套在纤细的腿上余了不少位置，给了初秋不安定的风钻空子的机会。  
上车的第一时间，暗自思索了仅三秒，吴宣仪眉头舒缓地取过纯黑色手机。  
“吃饭了么？”  
“大老板工作繁忙还有闲心关心无足轻重的人吃没吃饭？”  
轻佻的语气在空气里跳跃得轻松无比，吊儿郎当的回答没有让冰山更凝固，反而有冰化的趋势，吴宣仪的嘴角弧度以无人发现的姿态密切上扬。  
“嗯？我的情人要跟我一起吃饭么？”  
“好，我一个小时后到你公司楼下。”  
“我不在办公室，你等我。”  
隔着车窗玻璃，吴宣仪一眼就看见了她。傅菁正无精打采地踢着脚下的小石子，工地里还在运转着的机械声音吵闹，她似乎并没有发现有车驶来。  
有些人哪怕身处在脏乱的施工地又或是人群拥挤的地铁站，跟无数人身着相同浅色系服装都会被另一个人快速分辨出来，不管本身是否出挑。吴宣仪矫情得将之称作“天意”.  
距离愈来愈近，相差不过二三十米时，吴宣仪抿嘴露出了难以分辨心情的笑意。  
傅菁抬头望了望蓝色天空，天气依旧多云转晴，又抚额低头，抓住了吴宣仪面朝这边走来的瞬间，视线又被她脚踝吸引，她习惯了常年穿着细高跟如疾风般行走，冷清又任性。  
傅菁眯起了眼又笑了起来，今天没有什么特别的，又好像有哪里不一样了。初秋的风都非常有眼力见得在为她喝彩，大老板的发丝跟衣袖都被吹起了好看又不失格调的弧度。她迈开脚步，越过沙丘，直直立在吴宣仪面前。可惜.......

傅菁无奈地吞咽口水，被迫仰头。十分不解大老板为何要穿这么高的高跟鞋？  
因为吴宣仪要过来，提前打发其他工人去午休，特意挑在稍微干净的出入口路边等。  
Alpha不由自主摸上自己后脑勺的时候发现真的玩完了，从跟大老板对视上开始，她自动屏蔽了身边嘈杂的声音，可事先准备好的话一句都开不了口。  
“想吃什么？”  
开门见山的语句仿佛是在说明这一趟过来的目的单纯，仅仅是吃顿饭而已。而傅菁盯着她一张一合的唇恍惚了，一束新的阳光打在她的脸上，她的润色红唇和明媚齿舌相互交辉。在充满疑惑的眼神“逼问”下，傅菁偏开视线舔了舔上嘴唇，似乎是在认真考虑中午吃什么。  
傅菁确实是在认真想，大老板一般午饭都吃什么呢？装潢辉煌的西餐厅，别致可口的私家小厨？反正不是群发的盒饭，也不是路边的馆子店。  
难到她了，她躲藏着目光紧锁眉头，知道沉默不是该有的回答，吴宣仪转移了话题。  
“下午几点上工？”  
“不上。”这种程度的自由傅菁确实有，何况下午她安排了其他事情，不过现在暂时推开也不是不可以。

“先上车。”  
傅菁还在纠结应不应该开不远处那辆破吉普跟目的相同的大老板分别行动，吴宣仪抛下一句“跟我来”率先转身。很显然第一次坐上大老板车的Alpha十分拘谨，腰背笔直目视前方，车厢里特属于主人的淡淡香气让傅菁险些窒息，根本不敢大口呼吸。发动车子的同时大老板又说了一句莫名其妙的话。  
“你会做饭吗？”  
认识不短的时间却相知甚少，在这个时候两个人都心知肚明想要换个身份开始的话难上加难。  
“会一点。”大城市的奋斗青年所言不虚，简单的煮面炖汤不在话下。  
“你家住哪里？”  
“什...么？”不可思议，傅菁喉结处几下吞咽，一瞬间家里的纷乱现场在脑海里反复翻阅，变相拒绝的话随后而出：“家里什么都没有，还是在外面吃吧。”  
“没有关系,你家住哪里？”  
傅菁终于侧目看她侧脸，淡妆裹面精致可爱。  
事不过三，吴宣仪应该不喜欢一句话说三遍吧，所以傅菁老老实实地报上了地址。  
她又小又破的家距离工地不近，而且吴宣仪并没有改变傅菁对她的初始印象，依旧是一个非常无趣的Omega，发动车子开了导航回复了几条工作上的讯息，注视前方再没要说话的意思了。  
如果不是断断续续的地图路况提示音，傅菁可能会昏睡过去，毕竟现在这个时间点刚好是午睡的时候。努力睁眼保持清醒，手机上的时间才过了二十分钟。在偏身舒缓身体时她瞥到吴宣仪搭在方向盘上漂亮的手，又以最小的动作抬眼向上看。她的面容没有丝毫倦意，这个厉害的女人除了喝醉酒之外没有什么时刻是无精打采的。  
“累了就闭着眼睛休息一会儿。”  
被抓住了，傅菁可不是容易现形的人，也跟吴宣仪学到了答非所问的本领。  
“导航的声音听着困而已，对了这几天还好吗？”

“还好。”

傅菁满意地点了点头，她本来还想说几句调皮话，卡在了唇齿之间，担心弄巧成拙。毕竟她们两个现在能正常对话不起争执已经很了不起了，好听的话短时间内怕是不会有，再说无趣的Omega也不是会说甜言蜜语的类型。  
“不过，以后还是多多见面吧。”  
随着吴宣仪的缓慢开口，空气好像也渐渐不流动了，傅菁一时之间不知道怎么接话才好，在这奇妙的凝固氛围里她能感受到吴宣仪的主动讨好。  
她扭头而来的时候，恰巧赶上了红灯，吴宣仪也侧目而去，见她笑眼弯弯后贫嘴。  
“大老板，你想什么时候见我都可以的。”  
从始至终都是如此，她会想方设法，第一时间出现在你面前。

车在身旁傅菁的指导下停在了它该停的区域，吴宣仪刚落地时有几分不习惯。老旧居民楼不同于她多年常处的高楼大厦，但好像更多了些烟火气。  
傅菁对这片地带很熟络的样子，刚开始速度缓慢带着她在居民区左拐右拐，最后要穿过一条不宽的巷子才能到她家单元楼下。所幸中午时刻人并不多，不然傅菁担心金贵的Omega沾染上市井难闻的烟油味，而吴宣仪的视线全数放在两边不大的餐饮店面上，偶尔也看看前面Alpha笔直的脊背，她时不时地往后看，好像是在确认身后的人有没有走丢。吴宣仪穿的鞋子的确不适合出入这种地方，地面不平甚至还有肮脏的水渍，万一滑倒就有麻烦了。  
吴宣仪还没有反应过来就被她的Alpha牵住了手，不同于赤裸相对的时刻，她的心跳因这份自然的接触不由自主地愈加猛烈。傅菁的手掌一如既往的粗糙，但抚在后背和放在掌心又是不一样的感觉了。  
路过几十分之一的快餐店，在门口洗菜的老板娘突然仰头热情地跟傅菁打招呼，想必她是店里常客了，吴宣仪也感受得到这位阿姨的好奇目光一直在自己身上找答案，趁着傅菁没有注意到这边的目光交汇，抿起笑意对着她点点头。  
傅菁租住的房子在六楼，没有电梯，二室一厅。  
虽然在车上的时候就事先声明了，但是真的到了家楼下，她还是有些许不是因为自卑的不好意思，于是她快速地想了一个好方法。  
“不然我背你吧？”  
吴宣仪没有理会她的无事找事，给了她一个需要自己体会的眼神并松开她的手，步子迈得比平常大，直接往楼梯上走了。傅菁好像忘记了什么事在原地停留了数十秒，等终于想起来的时候吴宣仪早没了踪影，拔腿两三步跟进去还不停念叨。  
“大老板！我们忘了买菜了！”  
“诶！吴宣仪，等等我！”  
“我说我们忘记买菜了，不然只能吃泡面或者点外卖了啊？”  
她得到的只有蜿蜒楼梯间的几声回音。  
傅菁终于上来后轻微喘息，吴宣仪正抱拳等着她。傅菁一边暗自赞叹她的体力一边又担心她脚后跟受不住。也不知道她听没听到刚才的话，总之没有再提，毕竟再下去买菜再爬六楼上来是会死人的。  
傅菁平复呼吸揣出钥匙准备开门的时候，被身后的声响吸引了注意力。转身之时看见大老板对来送菜的人点了点头，又接到了大老板的眼神信号，心甘情愿地接过几塑料袋子。  
原来早有安排…傅菁咬碎了后槽牙偷偷翻了个白眼以示对资本主义的尊敬。  
傅菁的匆忙慌乱让吴宣仪不禁怀疑自己在她眼里是登堂入室的狂妄之徒了。  
一进门就被强压在沙发上坐着，说完“坐在这里别动”后的房间主人扔下几个塑料袋子一溜烟回了卧室“砰”的一声紧闭房门。  
她是第一次进入傅菁生活的区域。她知道这个安分守己的Alpha的一天活动范围，工地和这里各占一半。不可否认她对这个“一半”产生了浓烈的好奇心。无法控制自己的眼睛，尽管不太礼貌她还是站起身环顾了一遍。不太干净，但至少可以说明，是一个人住。  
傅菁出来后已经过了五分钟，而吴宣仪竟然在折她丢在沙发上的衣服。  
面前这个21岁的Alpha竭力地表现得更加成熟， 可惜狡黠神情仓皇逃离还是被吴宣仪逮住了，别扭到无地自容的样子吴宣仪不想在她身上看到下一次。所以她靠近几步，走到她面前。  
“有没有拖鞋？我脚好痛。”  
吴宣仪并没有嫌弃她的拖鞋这让傅菁松了一口气，整理完卧室随处乱丢的衣服杂物，傅菁知道到了该做饭的时候。  
就在这时。桌上的手机响了。  
陈意涵已然无心上班，在办公室宛如一座没有感情的石佛，几天了还持续着无人在意的生闷气，第一也是最重要的一点是，昨晚正人君子杨超越滴酒未沾并将她平安送回家。脸蛋天才杨超越竟然是未成年还有天理吗？第二也是无关紧要的是傅菁见色忘义，虽然她们之间也没多少交情，但是在深更半夜深受情伤的时候被挂电话还是很伤人的好吗？尽管如此，杨超越那边她是不好再去招惹了，毕竟强占未成年是犯法的。  
吴宣仪一本正经地投来了询问眼色，傅菁把手机拿远了点，凑过来贴近她的耳朵。  
“陈意涵来找我算上次的账了。”  
吴宣仪闻言沉思了一会儿，大概想到了上次的帐是什么，无可奈何的表情有片刻的失真。又伸出手，意欲明显。傅菁不明白她的意思也乖乖奉上手机，装作若无其事起身去厨房倒水又忍不住竖起耳朵，还没到门口。  
“陈小姐，你的智商是不是都用在跟我商业竞争上了？超越是分化完成的成年Alpha。”  
傅菁有给她空间的行动，可吴宣仪没有隐藏的心思，郑重其事的模样让傅菁不禁好奇她接下来会说什么。  
“至于她为什么要骗你不得而知了。”

“怎么这么看我？”  
沉默的旋律沸腾，有理有条的女人不曾无理取闹过，所以刚才那通电话不是她的风格。  
“你好坏啊..故意挑起事端。”傅菁喝了一口水，笑着说了出来。  
“我是在帮她。”  
“为什么要帮她？”  
她上次帮了我。这句话吴宣仪是不会说的，她想了想，又仰头看着靠在门口的人。  
“在不久的将来或许她会在工作上帮我。”

傅菁知道了，就算大老板对她态度上有所转变，嘴上也不饶人的。但在床上，只会求饶。这样想着，偷笑的尺度不免夸张了起来。本聚精会神地叠衣服的吴宣仪被莫名的轻笑声打断了手上的折叠动作，无解的眼神透露着自以为隐藏得很好却一丝都没有掩盖住的好奇。  
“好了！我去做饭。”  
傅菁在厨房里手忙脚乱，凭一己之力制造出了兵荒马乱的战争现场。其实也不能怪她，送来的菜都是她从未做过的，比如活的螃蟹。  
这让她怎么下手嘛。  
等她听到脚步声，看着脱了外套系了围裙的吴宣仪出现在自己身旁的时候，她的嘴巴张得可以塞两个鸡蛋。  
“你会做饭？”  
“我只是问你会不会做，没有说我不会。”  
吴宣仪会做饭，这是第二件让傅菁震惊的事情。

天哪，剧情不会才刚刚开始吧？  
厨房的位置有限，同时存在两个人的话，舒展发挥的空间不大，可谁也没有叫另外一个人出去的意思。傅菁将重要位置让给了她，从切菜板面前撤退，刻意挺直腰板抵住身后瓷砖壁，隔出地方让吴宣仪站进来。  
她猜测是灰色长袖厚度不够，所以墙壁的凉意直达大脑。将是因为大老板的靠近这个选项排斥在外。她不自觉屏住呼吸，不顾因厨房闷燥落下的汗，绷直了上半身，她还不确定吴宣仪能不能接受与她的肢体接触。不过等她终于进来，傅菁发现穿着家居拖鞋的大老板个子上终于压不了自己了的时候，神经莫名松缓下来。  
身经百战的Alpha在心里捏了一把冷汗，不可名状，不可名状，莫名其妙，莫名其妙啊。大老板一丝不苟的做饭姿态俨然一副神女下凡的样子，放置在菜刀上的指尖干净纤细，老式窗户玻璃外的阳光落下来更衬得她的指甲圆润可爱。  
没有饰品点缀的五指，好像缺点什么东西。  
傅菁这样想也因此动容了，在此之前身边这个女人为她洗手作羹汤是做白日梦都不敢想的事情，吴宣仪应该出现在平常人没有机会出现的地方，而不是这个几十平米的出租屋。  
片刻分神后，傅菁决定加入战场，她知道自己在烹饪上擅长什么，在锅碗瓢盆的交响曲中跟大老板配合得非常好，又在善尾摆盘这道程序中全身而退。不论何时大老板都不是话多的人，在此之间除了偶尔几句问调料的位置之外没有再开过金口。  
快退后至门口的傅菁盯着她后背发呆，她的头发被她用不知道从哪找出来的黑色皮筋随意绑了几道，几缕逃脱的发丝散在后颈，色情，色情，太色情了。  
视线稍微下移，廉价的黑色条纹围裙保护着名贵的镶珠白衬衫，不搭，不搭，实在不搭。傅菁暗自下了保证，改天一定要去市场买一条最贵的围裙。  
“有调味酱吗？”  
吴宣仪转过头来，对视上的瞬间相顾无言，锅里冒出来的热气夹在两人中间，此情此景，这句台词不可思议。傅菁思寻了好一会儿，才踮着脚从橱柜里找出各类酱和几个干净的大盘子。

最后将共同努力一小时的成果摆上木质桌子，旁边还有昨晚没丢的泡面桶。  
大意了...现在开始收拾的话很明显来不及了，而且眉头很不听话，擅自主张紧锁。吴宣仪仿佛没看到似的，直接端过轻放进桌角垃圾桶。  
三菜一汤，吴宣仪的厨艺仅限如此，在欧洲那几年学会的寥寥几道。  
“尝尝？可能味道不怎么样。”  
吴宣仪将快递顺好方向递给她，很久没有做过饭的Omega没有冒昧肯定，甚至有一丁点儿不堪言状的紧张感，一直在傅菁脸上打转的目光意味深长。  
傅菁在她不可言宣的神色里尝了一口，缓慢咀嚼后她认定吴宣仪是有预谋地在投毒，名为浪漫的慢性毒药，一点一点渗透后，后果不堪设想。  
“怎么样？”  
“吴氏有没有开饭店的打算？”  
听到这话，吴宣仪突然就笑了，眼睛以肉眼可见的变化迅速眯起，晶莹眸动。傅菁不知何时绕到自己身后，解了衬衫的保护色，推着她坐下了。

“你也快尝尝。”  
“傅菁，我有话要跟你说。”  
吴宣仪轻柔如羽的话由远至近，傅菁没有停下手上刷碗的动作，微微侧目瞧着门边她的眼睛，静待下文。  
“因为工作上的事情，我要去H市出差。”  
“去多久？跟谁去？”  
话从口出，傅菁后知后觉地意识到，这两个问题好像有点出格。而吴宣仪此时没有什么好脸色，她知道大老板时常冷冰冰，但绝对不是喜怒无常的女人。万事皆有因，她板着脸是生气了，那应该是自己做错了把？她又偏开视线，偷偷抿唇解释道：“我的意思是…”  
“我的意思是，我要去外地，初步预计一星期。所以....”吴宣仪一边开口一边从门边走来，等讲到最后一句的时候，两脚之间的距离不过十几公分。  
“好，我会给你打电话。”  
话音刚落，傅菁又以极快的速度抿了抿干裂的上嘴唇，凑近刚靠近过来的吴宣仪，递过一个弥漫洗洁精味道的吻。  
傅菁很清楚大老板是来告知她这件事的，因为定的是下午三点的飞机。饭后就要马不停蹄地去机场，公司团队已经在等了。  
“商量”这样的情节或许还要再过一段时间。  
傅菁最近有想过，很多人很聪明知道谁才是对的人，而且相信这个对的人会告诉她什么该做什么不该做。而她们都不知道对方是否是对的人，所有行动也都是各自顺水推舟将错就错造就一个落入俗套又轰轰烈烈的剧情。  
但她，是想要一个好结局的。

傅菁没有去送机，她们之间好像不用这样。  
目视大老板的车消失在拐角，傅菁拔腿跑回家准备即将到来的艰难谈判。工地上用劣质材料是头等大事，无论结果过程都是她这个角色去反抗的。也许上流社会的承包商开发商，不是人人都像吴宣仪那样，外表无坚不催冷酷无情，实则有血有肉，在赚钱的同时其他方面做到最好。  
她到承包商公司楼下的时候，正巧接到了大老板的落地电话。在对方询问到“你在干嘛”，慵懒地回复“当然是忙里偷闲睡懒觉了。”  
原来大老板这次来电也是通知她，接下来要开始连轴会议，说不定会错过她的电话。  
“所以，我空下来会联系你。”  
所以就是叫我不要打扰她的工作？傅菁笑得开怀：“好，那我就等着大老板来电了。”  
碰壁是时有的事，毕竟工地包工头的头衔，这个名头不够响亮。但是像现在这样在会议室等了6个小时也是少有的，晕晕欲睡的傅菁打了一个呵欠，在心里对负责人打了一个鄙视的X。  
她站起身整理了褶皱的衬衫领子，又将西装外套的扣子扣好，瞥了一眼手表上的时间，晚间9点。在这6个小时里，大老板也毫无讯息，傅菁甩了甩头，觉得自己不该这样。又重新坐会沙发上揉揉太阳穴，准备打个持久战，她就不信了今天会见不到人。  
在晚间11点，傅菁已经做好了今晚在这里留宿的打算时，终于进来一个西装西装革履的男士，不过不是负责人，邀请她去另一个会议室细谈。  
“细谈？”傅菁轻轻开口，嘴角荡漾起不知其名的味道，所以负责人知道的。  
自动白色大门从中间向两边扩开，傅菁只能看到一个望着窗外斑斓夜景的高大背景。  
转身过来的是面熟的男人，也算是狭路相逢，  
吴宣仪的订婚对象。  
Alpha的第一反应，到底有没有资格站在他的对立面呢？

去争执，去交涉，为了想争取的一切。


	8. Chapter 8

【八】  
在四目相对的那刹，并不相同的二人眼中迸发出难言的火光，事实上“交涉”这个象征着旗鼓相当的词语并不适用于傅菁和许仩身上，虽然傅菁的面部表情与言行举止皆没有表露出丝毫“比不上”对方的意思。  
许仩稍长吴宣仪几岁，年过而立亏得那副正人君子的脸，举手投足之间颇有种纨绔公子的意味，从傅菁踏入他的领地那一秒钟开始，许仩仿佛一下眼睛都没眨，鹰眼目光饶有趣味地上下打量着她的穿着打扮。  
没礼貌的男人，配不上吴宣仪一根头发。  
傅菁垂头，注视着地板露出鄙夷的笑，忍住先吐为快的呕意再抬起头来，挺直因为久坐而疲劳的背部肌肉，迈着大步往里走得矫健。她承认对许仩有天生敌意。  
许仩一副知道她为何而来的样子，绕过一尘不染的皮质书桌迎身过去，八九步后在傅菁面前定下了脚步，气势洪亮，先声夺人道：“傅小姐，好久不见，你更漂亮了。”  
傅菁的面相是漂亮的，尽管她是Alpha，这点她自己也很是清楚。笑容爬上了她精致的脸，傅菁好言回应。  
“许先生确实好眼光，不过我来找你，是想问问关于城北新税务局建造的事情。”  
城北城镇接壤相交处，几年前拆迁了几十户人家，今年年中上面才下批文件通知书，打算用那块地皮建一座新税务大楼。  
税务局，捞油水的好地方。  
傅菁事先了解过，许仩有好几位旁系亲属在里面任中高级职位，得助于这层人尽皆知的裙带关系，城北开发案自然也就落得他头上。  
“许先生作为承包商之一，应该也知道这项工程其中门道，事关重大，容不下一丁点差错，可是如果连最基本的建材都出问题的话，那么…”

本来政府工程偷工减料，一旦被发现后果会令他吃不了兜着走，不过许仩是Bate，家族上下还有其他兄弟，他只有铤而走险这一条路可以走，何况，指不定，在税务局一手遮天的许家早就有备无患。果不其然，他面无波澜地笑了笑。

“我怕傅小姐是找错人了。很抱歉告诉你，这个项目是由我的未婚妻一手更近的，也不瞒你说这也是我娶她的诚意。所以如果你实在有问题的话，可以问问她。”

许仩摊开手表示自己毫不知情，在说到未婚妻三个字时又佯装羞涩地摸了摸袖口，傅菁从他阴险的笑里看出了另有所图。  
“需要我给你电话号码吗？还是我帮她打给她？”  
话已至此就没有了谈下去的必要。许仩正色又夸张的脸看起来很无辜。傅菁深深地瞥他和他亮起来的手机屏，“老婆”两个庸俗至及的字在她眼睛里碍眼得紧。  
“多谢好意，就不劳烦了许总了。”傅菁一点儿也不客气地拍开了他递过手机的手，侧身离开。

被心仪的Alpha欺骗是一种什么样的感受？陈意涵很有发言权。  
“陈小姐这样的Omega孤身一人出现在夜店借酒消愁很危险。”  
“哪样？”陈意涵并没有转身，也不管她怎么来了，不假思索地反问道，她打心底觉得油腔滑调的混混语调不适合杨超越这种脸蛋的Alpha说出口，倒像是傅菁的风格。  
“你先跟我走。”无视掉周围对露肩Omega虎视眈眈的人潮，杨超越一把揽住了她的腰肢，试图拉她起身。  
“你先回答我，不然我不走。”陈意涵拨开她的手颤颤巍巍地起身然后眸色一暗。  
“你说我是哪种Omega？胆大妄为毫无羞耻心的Omega？还是有钱漂亮但是无脑的Omega？”  
单方面的沉默只会让另一个假意醉酒的人变本加厉。陈意涵抓住了她的圆领针织衫，胡言乱语大篇幅道：“是你的好姐姐跟你说了什么，你才来找我？我以为最近的收购案会让她忙得不可开交，以至于没时间管她眼中的这些虚情假意的事情了。”  
让一个人不要说难听的话的最好方法就是堵住她的嘴，漂亮的Alpha仗着个子优势，势在必得地用唇这个武器堵住了对方的开火工具。  
她想的没错，只一瞬陈意涵就冷静了下来，手臂忘记了挣扎，胜券在握攀上了她的脖颈加深这个意外之喜。

H市的气候与吴宣仪从小生长的城市有些许不同，本应秋高气爽的十月，却在凌晨时分积起了雾。这微小又强烈的差异化令吴宣仪浅眠了起来，昨夜三点入睡，天光泛白时自然醒。很显然，三个小时的睡眠不足以保证平常人的面貌，吴宣仪起身坐在床边，浅搭着白色披肩凝望着窗头发呆。  
偶尔掠过几只早起的飞鸟，徘徊在窗台绿植前觅食，吴宣仪侧了下脑袋，白色床单上的深黑色手机没有丝毫动静。  
“咳咳”安静的空间里突然响起来的轻咳是在告诉她，自己似乎是感冒了。其实从昨夜浑身发烫时就有预感，怕不是糟了流行性感冒。吴宣仪重重地拍了两下脑袋，给身体提出警告，保持清醒，打起精神来，不要忘记今天还有个非常重要的企划案。  
特助当然不知道顶头上司会这么早醒来，“迟迟”到八点半才职责上身得敲响房门，准备汇报大老板今天的日程。房门过了好一会儿才开，特助捏着文件夹免不了心惊胆战，生怕误了吴总的美梦。  
以她的眼力见，只需两眼就能发现老板的异样。大老板蹙着眉毛，疲惫铺满眼尾，面色虚弱，苍白的样子又好像不是刚刚睡醒。吴宣仪有气无力地开了门，转身的时候被特助看见了她发鬓间渗出的丝丝汗意。  
特助过来之前，吴宣仪本打算睡了一个回笼觉，她认为以最好的面貌会见合伙人是生意场上最基本的礼貌，奈何她也成为了辗转反侧的人，脑袋也愈加昏沉。  
特助的视线紧跟着大老板直得和平时没两样的背影，眼见她的腰微曲，传来止不尽的咳嗽。  
“吴总，不如我们把今天的会议的推迟，先去医院…？”  
和以往的每一次一样，她好心的反问被吴宣仪一个冷冷清清的眼神拒绝，特助点了点头明白她的意思，只好回自己房间拿备用药箱。心想道，原来会赚钱的铁血女强人从来不需要去医院。  
但其实吴宣仪只是不太愿意去麻烦别人，不论是她的父母，她生意上的合作伙伴，她的私人特助，还是她的alpha。

只那么一瞬间，要强的omega就驳回了这个想法，毕竟未曾标记，谁也不是谁的。

好歹天气不错，没有屋漏偏缝连夜雨的雨。  
吴宣仪的心情也附和着天空阴转多云。  
早餐在房间里草草了事，在特助的注目礼下乖巧地混着温水吃了两片感冒药和止咳糖浆。上车时特助将放了资料和药品的公文包交给了她，还有她的保温杯与白色手机。  
为了表达诚意，吴宣仪把会议地点定在了合伙人的酒店，独自前往。  
合伙人也给足了她面子。  
吴宣仪的车驶进酒店门口的停车位，隔着玻璃看见了坐在大堂沙发上的叶明辉。她和忘年好友叶明辉是在之前的商业晚宴上认识的，他的年纪和自家父亲差不多大，是位男性Alpha。梳着一丝不苟的背头，五官深邃，比起同龄人，精气神上要年轻了不少，视觉观感上倒像是位三十八九的不婚人士。  
在此同时，叶明辉也看见了她。站了起来挥了挥手，面带笑意地迎了出来。和吴宣仪的正式裙装不同，他穿了一身灰白色的运动服，虽然简单，但气场不虚。  
吴宣仪按耐住喉咙的痒，希望自制力争气，不要出洋相。正经生意人都秉承着君子之交淡如水，他们私下没有约见几次面。不过在今天这次面对面的相见之前，他们通过好几次视频会议，吴宣仪感觉得到这位H市的商业巨头挺欣赏自己的能力，虽然她是个女性Omega。  
“老叶。 ”  
红唇微启，吴宣仪呼喊他的名字时还带着女孩特有的娇气，为了掩饰没有血气的面容，她出门之前涂了一层厚厚的粉底，还化了一个较为精致俏皮的眼妆。  
“宣仪，没想到你订婚之后还是这么事事亲力亲为。不远万里来H市，怎么样，还习惯这边的饮食和天气么？”  
“生活所迫，不过我订婚宴你怎么没有来？事先说好不能用工作搪塞我。”  
“我记得你给我发邀请函的时候，我和你解释过，女儿过生日，我带着全家去日本旅游了。”  
还未谈起正事，就与好久不见的朋友话起家长，望着叶明辉窘迫的脸，吴宣仪的笑容越扯越大。  
“开你玩笑的，本不是重要的事。”  
在这个钱是万能的和平年代，高级酒店总会为上等人准备好谈生意的场所，会议室设在最顶楼。酒店的工作人员按好楼层后，便从电梯退了出去，门刚闭合，叶明辉就说吴宣仪做人太客气，没有让他尽到地主之谊。  
吴宣仪让他戏不用做得太过，而且她也就是昨天下午才到达H市，叶明辉更是从国外回来，深夜才落地。  
会议室占了整整一层楼，面积多大装修多气派不言而喻，但对见惯了大世面的人来说，见怪不怪。叶明辉谢绝了顶楼服务人员的帮助，关上了门从几十个位置里随意挑了一个位置坐下，吴宣仪自然地坐到他隔壁，相距不过两三米。不巧的是，吴宣仪拿出公文包里的文件时，几板药片也掉落在桌子上。  
吴宣仪可以做到在老奸巨猾的长辈们面前处事不惊，所以更不会在此时失了分寸。她在叶明辉的疑惑表情里“不打自招”，“帮我整理资料的特助这两天感冒了，可能是她粗心大意落下的。”  
吴宣仪的说法自然到天衣无缝，何况叶明辉在她身上看不出来一点儿生病的样子。生意人也可以随时进入主题，叶明辉沏了一壶茶回来，在热气腾腾中抬起了眼睛。  
“酒店式度假村在我们H市是首例，设计与建造是成功与否的关键之一，我们都明白这项工程耗时久，没有个三五年无法完工，而且至少前面一年是需要我们两个实时监管的，所以我想知道你做好在这里常呆的准备了么？”  
两人达成共识后，为了这个项目他们双方前期都下了不少功夫，需要投入大量资金和心力，想让它成为一笔稳赚不赔的买卖就必须做好万无一失的准备。  
虽然他相信眼前这个小女娃的办事效率，但她刚成为有家室的人不久，叶明辉觉得还是有必要给她打好预防针。  
老叶整个人的瞬间正经了起来，吴宣仪很清楚他话外之意，不过，她也有别的考量，还是决定顺着他的话走。  
“其实这也是我今天要拜托你的事情，度假村的事情可能需要多劳烦叶总多照看了。利润分红我们可以重新谈，实不相瞒我确实不能在H市长期居住，不过我保证，两周过来一次。”

气温降得猝不及防，就连身体强健的Alpha都在无袖背心外套上了薄外套，道路两旁尽是落叶红，傅菁在走去杨超越家的路上，为什么落魄到需要靠步行，是因为她那辆破吉普昨晚半路抛锚，送去维修了。而今晚约她的人—杨超越只留下一句“打车过来嘛”就匆匆挂了电话。  
毕竟今晚是陈意涵的生日前夕，陈家早已为陈大小姐明天的生日宴在全市商业圈发出了邀请函，杨超越只好出此下策，陪她过零点的。  
傅菁仰头时才发觉是个满月天。  
欲加之罪，何患无辞。  
对于许仩那晚的说法，傅菁只能想到这八个字。  
傅菁隐约猜测他那寥寥几句实际已然用尽心机，但他低估了她对吴宣仪的了解。好歹一齐走过四季更替，傅菁眼中的吴宣仪是绝对不会做那种丧尽天良的事情的人。  
但她还是没有主动联系吴宣仪。  
说起来从她去见许仩那儿开始计算，她和吴宣仪已经四天没有联络过了，一条简讯都没有，更别提一通像样的电话了。  
这几天，傅菁一直周转在各个许仩那几个旁系亲属常去的地方，想要得到有效讯息，也想要抓住他们的马脚。她认为自己是在做正事，她给自己找到了很好的借口。而且吴宣仪明明说过她空下来会联络自己，难道她三天了也一直在忙？  
还是说，她们莫名其妙的开始了冷战？这个念头只出现了一眨眼的功夫，就被想太多的Alpha全盘打翻，她自嘲道傅菁你也太看得起自己了吧。

当你有了这样一个想法，尽管它很莫名其妙，尽管它无迹可寻，但是星星之火可以燎原。  
傅菁的眉头越锁越紧，直到手机在手掌心被捏到发烫，傅菁怀着忐忑的心思舔了舔嘴唇，在拨号界面按下了那11个数字。  
“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……您所拨打的号码正在通话中………”  
被挂了。


	9. Chapter 9

【九】  
傅菁几乎偷了一整天的懒，她在清晨七点钟和工地请假，再闷头大睡。如果不是午时杨超越的“威胁”来电，她或许可以沉到夜色漫天。  
“大忙人，不是吧，你还在睡觉？晚上意涵的生日趴你必须来！”许是感受到被吵醒的傅菁翻侧时的细碎声，杨超越发出了惊讶的呐喊。  
睡前忘了调飞行模式，来电铃声足足响了半分钟，傅菁无奈睁眼，被窗外午后的亮光刺到坐起，蓬松的头发和来电人的音量一般炸裂，但事实上她对电话里的声音很陌生，她眯了眯眼，舒展开还未松缓脑部神经。看清屏幕上闪烁着陈意涵三个字，再结合了内容，傅菁才确定了是谁。  
“你快出门的时候和我说声，我让意涵微信发你地址。”  
“我车坏了。”  
“打车过来嘛～”  
盛情难却，且听见另一个Alpha娇嗔地说出了带着撒娇意味的尾字，傅菁内心五味杂陈，不去计较她和杨超越非常一般的熟络程度，冷淡应下了。  
日光散尽，道路边的行人愈来愈拥挤，视线之内的车辆缓慢前行，傅菁意识到现在正是下班高峰期。陈意涵发来的定位离她所在的位置不太远，高德地图上显示1.8公里，傅菁没有朝出租车招手。  
无人接听和被挂断的提示音是截然不同的。傅菁静止了会儿反应了过来。洒脱的Alpha利落地将手机揣进衣兜里，其实也没什么好期待，或者失落的吧。  
夜色彻底暗了下来，傅菁逆着灌满冷意的风，冷风与沐浴液的味道相互交融，她不急不躁地晃荡到了目的地，一眼望见了华丽的Omega，和Omega身后张灯结彩的小别墅。  
傅菁挑着眉毛，“审视”了一番陈意涵的白色蓬蓬裙和长达颈侧的闪光耳坠后，慢悠悠地开口。  
“怎劳烦你亲自迎接我？”  
“不好意思，都怪我想得太周到，怕地方太大你会迷路…”  
可能是把所有的委婉与动容全给了另外一个人。她们的谈话风格一贯如此，谁也不会给谁留面子。陈意涵随后提了一道这是她的私人酒屋，傅菁耸肩，早该想到有钱人的生日宴不会太朴实无华，亏她还以为这对镀金眷侣会稍微低调点选择在家里过。  
“你觉不觉得自己穿得有一点点浮夸？就像童话世界里恶毒的公主？”  
陈意涵甩她一个眼刀，气真是不打一处来，旁边的Alpha一如既往得没有绅士风度总和自己对着干，不过想了想即将上演的好戏，爱看热闹且大度的Omega不打算和她计较。  
“你了解Omega的嫉妒心和好胜心么？”  
“嗯？”傅菁歪起了脑袋充满疑问地正视陈意涵妆容精致的脸，她有理由怀疑陈意涵穿了八公分的高跟鞋。  
“对对对，保持你现在好奇的样子跟我进去。”  
陈意涵笑得明朗，傅菁斜了她一眼。  
“我又不是Omega，当然不了解。不过还是提前祝你生日快乐。”  
“谢你好意，礼物呢？”

陈意涵开了玩笑，她知道傅菁临时接到通知，肯定没准备才故意这样说，想让骄傲的Alpha难堪。没想到Alpha的脸不是一般的厚，她咬着下嘴唇像是仔细思考过，然后痞子一般的说，“不如再给你一次帮你买抑制剂的机会？”  
“往事不要再提，不想讨我温柔的骂的话，就赶紧闭嘴！”  
随陈意涵绕了两道走廊，傅菁的脸色逐渐冷了下来，闹哄哄的声音无孔不入，想方设法地钻进她的耳朵里。倒不是不给寿星公陈意涵面子，更不是怕在有钱人面前丢了脸面，只是一天未进食的人一想到要踏入喧闹的场所，头痛的小毛病要犯了。  
陈意涵敲门前特地回头看了她一眼，才扭动门把率先进入，陈意涵嚣张的笑藏着什么意味，傅菁不了解，她只知道当她看见坐在离门最近的沙发上的女人时，头更痛了。  
也对，天黑了，她自然看不见停车坪里熟悉的车牌号。  
抛开“吴宣仪什么时候回来的”这个疑问，傅菁面不改色地站在陈意涵旁边目不斜视，映入眼帘的只有桌上的空酒瓶，数量还不少。

直到陈意涵拉过自己的胳膊，傅菁抬起头来，听陈意涵一本正经得把自己介绍给她的朋友们认识的时候又端起了有礼貌的表情，如果说陈意涵是只花蝴蝶，那么现在有半屋子的花蝴蝶。  
当然，余光里的吴宣仪也是。  
外面挺冷，但屋子里很暖。吴宣仪早已脱掉了风衣，随意搭在身侧。黑色短裙裹不住她漂亮的锁骨和肩。她翘了腿，线条更显优越。  
些许的红附上她的脸，吴宣仪正侧耳与周围的人谈笑风生，许是同她对话的女人说了什么好笑的话题，吴宣仪用手掌心挡住了嘴，眼尾渐渐弯了起来。  
她在吴宣仪眼里毫无存在感。  
表面招呼打完，喧闹告一段落。“心力交瘁”的傅菁谢绝拼酒的邀请，选了一个较为角落的位置落座，可惜长得好看的Alpha不管在哪儿都是抢手的。同理，长得好看的Omega也是。  
傅菁没有拒绝过来找自己聊天的女人，还往左边坐了一点空出一块位置。她的位置捕捉得见吴宣仪那边的热闹，虽说陈意涵是今晚当之无悔的焦点，不过她邀请过来的人大多是平时常见的朋友，大家都是同一圈子里的，早就相看两生厌了。所以自然就对很少出席这种场合的吴宣仪感了兴趣。  
传闻里的吴宣仪软硬不吃，生性孤傲，从不靠酒肉在商业圈拉帮结派。没想到她私底下性格不错还健谈，刚开始有人碰运气似的和她碰杯，她笑着举杯回应，后来更是来者不拒。  
眼见吴宣仪的行为越来越不符常理，杨超越拉了拉正和别人说笑的陈意涵，一脸担忧轻声道：“宣仪再这么喝下去会不会醉掉。”  
“哼，你只关心别的女人！”陈意涵醋意大增，戏剧性地说了句酸溜溜的话，杨超越脸上在意的神色，令陈意涵感叹不愧是姐妹情深。可是当她把愤怒的视线转向吴宣仪那边，看着她既斯文又性感的畅饮模样，竟有些羡慕。  
因为在杨超越的监视下，陈意涵根本不敢喝太多。  
“放心吧，酒精度很低。而且会有人去喊停的。”  
“我看…不一定。”杨超越的目光静止了下来，陈意涵好奇地顺着她的视线看过去。  
两个人的心同时咔哒一下，完了。  
傅菁，有着和吴宣仪不相上下的热闹。  
傅菁对自己发出警告，不准再偷看吴宣仪了。她真的憋屈，理不清是哪里出了差错，本以为她和吴宣仪的关系已经有了缓和。越想越绕，越绕她笑得越开心，无可名状的委屈激发出了Alpha沉寂许久的孩子气，吴宣仪比她大了整整五岁，于情于理都应该让她一点。

都没有。  
可恶的Omega，  
不可理喻的吴宣仪。  
傅菁狠狠地想，越想越气，越气越狂妄。

“我觉得她们在互相吃醋，你觉得呢？”  
“有道理，她们是不是还在比拼谁的魅力更大？看来Alpha的嫉妒心和好胜心也很可怕。”  
陈意涵接完话后又捏了捏杨超越的脸，“那你这个Alpha是不是也有这该死的胜负欲？”  
杨超越假装吃痛，本想好好装装可怜。  
没想到  
“快看，宣仪站起来了！”  
吴宣仪知道屋子里有好几双眼睛整晚都围在自己身上，她面带歉意以公司突然有急事为借口，假意打发周围的人。年轻的生意人最懂虚情假意，她们也可惜道工作要紧。  
吴宣仪拿过外套搭在手臂上，起了身。要走当然要和主人公说，吴宣仪百分之百知道自己并没有醉，因为她还能走出一条漂亮的直线。  
虽然她和陈意涵真的没有很熟，会来也是因为别的什么原因，不过基本的礼貌还是要有，她提前从包里掏出精致的礼盒掩盖在外套下，再偷塞给了杨超越，让她代为转交。

夜空竟然亮起了星星，吴宣仪仰头望。  
呢喃自问吴宣仪，你为什么要来这里。  
仅仅是因为昨天下机时，许仩那一句？  
“你的老情人在你去H市的那天晚上来找我了。”  
没有说法，没有根据。她自己不知道高高在上的人会因为一步错而跌下神坛，也因此步步错。吴宣仪低头时有一瞬间两眼发黑，还不到眩晕的地步，但透支身体猛喝酒还真是有点力不从心。  
一阵秋天的风吹得她眼角微微发红，似乎是寒冬的前兆。  
吴宣仪握住车钥匙，车灯亮起，她踩着高跟鞋在草坪上走路有一些吃力，她只是想回车上坐一会儿，醉酒不开车，她会让特助来接自己。  
最重要的是，里面的气氛真的会让她不像她。

临近车门。  
明明没有任何声响，风衣却从手臂掉到地方。  
喝了酒的Omega太清楚握住她手腕的人是谁。  
她什么都没有想，脱掉了高跟鞋，在转身后的刹那踩上Alpha的脚背。  
吴宣仪在熟悉的怀抱里闭上了眼睛，心酸不已。  
任凭风打乱发，任凭思绪失控，任凭Alpha可能看不起她。  
她只想做一回自己。


	10. Chapter 10

【十】

莫名其妙断了联络的情况不是第一次发生，这一次的心情却有所不同。从H市回来的飞机上，吴宣仪想通了一些事。其实早在她决定与傅菁结束交易的那时起就应该明白。倘若将她们的相遇比作一场成人游戏，看似处于弱势的傅菁不一定会输，不单单因为她是一位Alpha。   
她太年轻了，在吴宣仪的认知里，二十出头的年纪可以随心所欲做任何事情。可以随时随地另辟蹊径，可以事事据理力争，可以为了不占下风费劲口舌，自然也可以想忘就忘，想走想走。何况傅菁所表现出来的鲁莽、冲动、不温柔、也不退让，都让吴宣仪理所应当的认为这样一个浮躁的年轻人，不会因为谁撂下狠话而受伤。聪明的商人擅长及时止损，趁没有实质性关系前结束是最好的结果，吴宣仪当时是这样想的。   
持续了几天的重感冒还没有好转的迹象，飞机落地她有些头晕脑胀。一关闭飞行模式，许仩的来电令她不悦。名义上的未婚夫好心提醒她，别忘了后天要一同出席城北开发案的决策商讨会。她边离开机场边闷声敷衍。其实这个项目她代表吴氏象征性的投入了少部分资金，并不是什么值得花费心神的事情。   
Omega在一来一回虚情假意的配合中内心发笑，在这个飞速发展的社会，门当户对的商业联姻竟然还没有过时。不过从某种意义上来说许仩确实是一个合适的未婚夫。生活上互不干涉，生意上多得合作。原本是可以互相利用，互相往高处走的。   
如果他不那么多事的话。   
当耳旁响起傅菁两个字，警铃大作，单薄的身影静止在来往的旅客中。玻璃制的广告牌映出自己的脸，吴宣仪提起了嘴角。   
“如果你想在年底的股东大会顺利坐上许氏总经理的位置，请不要说过界的话，做过界的事。”   
她喉咙沙哑，抛出坚硬的警告。许仩好像听出了她的异样，关怀的话到嘴边。可惜吴宣仪并不打算给支支吾吾的他留太多时间找借口解释，不加犹豫地挂断。   
手机不过几分钟再次响起，她没好气地看了一眼，是超越，吴宣仪清了清嗓子。   
“宣仪，下机了没？”   
“嗯。”其实吴宣仪想怼她一句不下机怎么接你电话，怕露出破晓所以作罢。   
“你好凶，明晚我女朋友生日趴，她叫了好多生意上的朋友。我好紧张，所以你必须得来给我充场面！”   
“我和你女朋友不熟。”  
“你真的很无聊，又很无情！你和我熟，我和她熟，她和傅菁熟，傅菁…”   
吴宣仪快被她绕晕了。   
“好的。” 

父亲从小教育自己，商场如战场，不要打没把握的战，多年谨慎行走后，吴宣仪做到了。只是当她把车开进陈意涵家的停车坪时，还不能百分百确定能在这种场合见到傅菁。尽管如此，她还是花了一整个下午的时间梳妆打扮。她知道感冒的人不能穿太少，但是Omega的虚荣心和好胜心在作祟，她最终还是选中了性感的一套。   
吴宣仪是矛盾的，她期待，又不抱希望。她没有考虑过，如果傅菁去了，她要怎么做。以至于心心念念的Alpha进来的时候，她没有回头看。   
外形完美的Apha总能引起大众的欢呼，吴宣仪只好在欢声笑语中举起了酒杯。之后偷偷看了她几次，在同龄人里玩得如鱼得水的Alpha，真的比金装在身的公子小姐们廉价么？吴宣仪没有给出答案，只是见到Alpha举杯时，不甘落于下风。   
【我若未醉，何以尽欢。】   
吴宣仪回身扑来带来灼烧的气息，傅菁木讷在原地。脚背上的重量轻若羽翼，仿佛下一秒就会随风而去。那些卡在喉咙里上下不得的疑问都在抚到嶙峋的背脊时，通通散尽。傅菁叹了声气，抱紧了她。   
呼吸轻微，殆于风声中。日尽夜来，隐约星点挂在月亮旁，凶猛的呼啸将十月的枫叶吹落地，片片覆盖住遗落的风衣。强烈的灯光也因为它的变本加厉，摇晃得厉害。垂眼间，傅菁发现吴宣仪在不见面的日子换了发色，淡淡的金妩媚得不动声色。Alpha的手掌不自觉往上想要揉平她微卷的发尾。   
内心被不知名情绪搅得天翻地覆的Omega彻底温顺下来，可是沉浸在冷空气里的双肩仍然止不住耸动，她的手环在傅菁腰后，麻木得不知所措，轻轻浅浅的滚烫气息绕在某人僵硬的颈侧。   
吴宣仪没有整理好措辞，又或者此刻她只想安静一会儿。同样安静的傅菁面对今晚的突发情况也没了应该勇敢的反应，直到脸部肌肤感受到头发带来的酥痒，傅菁眨了眨被车灯刺酸的眼睛，心想吴宣仪是不是不会先开口说话了。   
Alpha想了想，她和大老板在讲话这门艺术上实在不对头，针锋相对得厉害， 时常一言不合引发争吵，于是她只能先开个玩笑试试口风。   
“大老板，今晚的酒是不是格外好喝啊？”   
在吴宣仪面前没话找话是傅菁的特长，她故意把话说得轻松，字里行间的起承转合全是不正经的语调。仗着年纪轻，她可以装作玩世不恭的样子，更不想把本该缓和的气氛搞砸。说实话她并不明白大老板今晚的来意，她连大老板什么时候回来的都不知道。她只清晰明了一件事，她非常喜欢吴宣仪的投怀送抱，喜欢到下一句要说什么都忘了。   
Alpha迎着强光瞪大眼睛，眼巴巴地等着大老板抬起脑袋来和她说话。不可置信的是，大老板并未反驳，默默抬眸，烟波迷离像是真的醉了酒。然后她傻傻地笑了，露出了整整齐齐的牙齿。   
“好喝死了！”脸红的Omega笑得越来越张扬，身体微微往后倒，双手却紧紧禁锢着Alpha结实的腰。   
“真的很好喝么，味道明明一般般，陈意涵肯定没有拿出好酒招待我们…”傅菁没有听出她简短话里的撕裂感，反而盯着吴宣仪的眼睛跟着笑出了声，乱说一通，她确定不甚酒量的大老板喝醉了，所以胡扯也没问题的吧？   
“不可以在今天说寿星公的坏话。”   
天呢，傅菁不敢相信，吴宣仪还会维护陈意涵，她想立刻给杨超越报喜，尽管她们并没有很熟。   
“我们明天再说。”大老板义正辞严。   
傅菁哑然，再忙答应，“好好好，明天再说。”   
黑色的露肩吊带裙御不了寒，仔细看的话吴宣仪的脚丫子泛起了青，身子还越发向后仰。傅菁担心她会摔倒，胳膊用了力，想要去拉拢。   
大老板却踮起了脚尖。   
吴宣仪恶作剧似得使了很大的劲踩，甚至想在罪魁祸首的脚背上跺两下，望着Alpha吃痛的扭曲五官，笑得更加肆无忌惮。   
傅菁任由她胡闹。云层追赶圆月之际，吴宣仪便安静了下来，月光降临到她眼眶里，聚成纯澈的湖泊。她足够平稳地回看傅菁的眼睛，又足够色情地用舌尖舔了舔傅菁的嘴唇。 

惊讶之余，傅菁发现吴宣仪的脸色和气息都不太对劲，“你生病了么？”   
“现在不是说这个的时候。”   
Alpha再次感受到热气腾腾的刹那被极致柔和的力量推搡着进了车门，推搡着跌坐在后座。不过相距几厘米，傅菁目睹吴宣仪湿红的脸颊，和眼眶里不同于月色的碎钻。   
似乎这一切全部是大老板计划好的事情，大老板今天开来的车，空间并不狭小，细腻的酒气蔓延，冰凉感如约而至。不沾杯的艳色唇彩点缀着漂亮女人如果冻般可口柔软的双唇，密密麻麻的吻令傅菁头晕目眩。   
Alpha的身体并不抗拒Omega的主动求欢，傅菁难以隐藏情动时深色又锐利的眼神，双手撑着身体，伸直脖子与她接吻。在口齿碰撞的吞咽声中傅菁好奇不已，大老板会做到什么地步？   
吴宣仪脱衣服的姿势既慌张又笨拙，她快速转动聪明的大脑得出结论：自己并不懂得如何取悦一个人。抛开Omega这个不可更改的身份认证，其他各方便都是天之娇女。她做事周全，样样拔尖，接受称赞时当之无愧。   
她第一次懊恼了起来。 

更让吴宣仪惶恐的是，傅菁平淡的表情可能是没有做好准备，她好像看见了初见时的傅菁，一副冷眼旁观的样子，恨不得将事不关已刻在脸上。但生性善良的小孩很快在她的求助下暴露本性，也正是这样，她们才能发展出一段关系。   
但如果，现在的傅菁对自己没有怜悯之心了…   
想到这儿，吴宣仪欺身而下。   
-30℃无味的冰块，这种绝无仅有的信息素傅菁体验过太多次，但这次冷气逼近的同时还有与之相斥的狂热，慢慢的，傅菁的耳垂贴到温暖的气息，之后吴宣仪用耳语替换了亲吻。   
“第一次见面时，为什么要帮我？”   
“是因为你很漂亮才帮你的。”   
“我现在不漂亮了吗？” 

“你很漂亮，但是你生病了吴宣仪。”   
虽然口是心非的Omega曾说过她鲁莽、粗俗、不温柔，也不退让。但年轻的Alpha从未强迫过她。   
“如果一开始就是交易，现在讲疼惜是不是太晚了？”吴宣仪的话语平淡到似一池不见波澜的泉，她的眸子深处蕴藏着巨大无比的力量，这力量令傅菁眩晕，迷失，甚至开不了口说一句不是。   
“我要你和我做，做到我喊疼为止。”


	11. Chapter 11

【十一】

浩瀚星空躲在云层身后扑朔迷离，纯黑跑车隐匿在同色系的暗夜之中。由于双重重量的靠近，软塌的坐垫平面被压至弯曲。吴宣仪的眼神静默而坦荡，唇畔的距离若即又愈远。面对面的呼吸清晰无比，视线交锋的时刻，没有人想要举旗投降。  
傅菁纹丝不动，静静地望着她。各中要意看不太清楚，只能描绘出波澜不惊的轮廓。大老板好像一直都是这样，单凭面色观察的话，还以为刚才那番话是关乎某场重要生意的言论。  
Alpha的胸腔顿时溢出一层莫名的挫败感。她无法用精准的词汇去形容，是一种类似从并非圆形的赛场起点开始奔跑，几轮后又回到原地的挫败感。  
好像不曾拔腿过。  
但她是努力过的。不想也罢。傅菁歪了脑袋，率先撤出释放在夜里的狩猎目光，转移视线对准到Omega凹进去的锁骨上。  
大老板是在玩欲擒故纵吗？  
无论如何，她是说过要奉陪到底的。  
于是Alpha俊朗的脸上出现若有似无的醉意，她伸出第三根指尖，指腹磨砂面带着细致绵长的温度挑逗着大老板的下巴，引身向上凑近，面朝大老板受惊的目光，贴近她的嘴唇只亲昵了一小会儿就松开了。

“期待吴总接下来的表现。”使坏的Alpha靠近她耳边呼出热烈的气息，恶趣味的话接踵而至。吴宣仪听完在空气里木然，像是思索了好一会儿，回送给傅菁一个迷人妩媚的笑容，应答了一声好后跨坐在Alpha腰上的姿势熟练到像是早有预谋，本就短至大腿中部的裙子在磨蹭动作中早已撂了起来。Alpha的呼吸是吴宣仪目光里的刺，  
在这种时刻，她能够继续当一位正人君子？  
吴宣仪将身子放得更低，露出一点渐渐成粉的胸口，在此同时狡猾的舌尖不忘缓缓跃过齿门舔舐嘴边，她不相信，傅菁可以忍住。  
象征情起的某个器官和Alpha的信息素是骗不了人的，当吴宣仪感受到身下隔着布料贴合的某处的挺起和扑面而来的乌龙茶味道，胜券在握。  
连说无理的话都底气十足。  
“我不漂亮么？”  
“漂…漂亮？”  
“我漂亮…还是里面那些Omega的漂亮？“Omega克制着下半身的呐喊，特意把话说得不知轻急缓重，她想要听到Alpha的心里话，又怕她的心里话不尽如已意。为了表示事情的严重性，她添油加醋道：”我选中的Alpha果然魅力无限，你进来的时候所有女人都在偷偷看你。”  
这样说着，大老板还不知好歹地在扭动身姿，Alpha像在雪地里着了火。另一方便理智把傅菁拉回，非常不认同大老板的调侃，且不说她用了夸张的叙述说法，最重要的是，最受欢迎的明明是她。傅菁不退步，她双手紧紧别在Omega腰后，一个瞬间，嘴唇占领了高地。Alpha报复式的在她锁骨和胸口之间的位置吸咬了一口，又在Omega“啊…”的一声惊呼倒吸中反问：“偷偷看我的人里面也包括你吗？吴宣仪小姐。”  
“提问…也要讲究先来后到，你先回答我的问题，我和里面的女人相比，谁漂亮？”大老板以一副不得到答案不罢休的架势作了回答，呼吸却愈来愈急切。傅菁心想，生病的女人也许都是不讲道理的。她可以不和她计较。  
“你最漂亮。”

这四个字里听不清是敷衍多，还是真实多，吴宣仪也懒得追问她。薄薄的浅色布料许是被不知名液体浸湿，身体渐渐因为和Alpha的亲热逐渐酥软。她想要耐着性子，手掌却不受控制，胡乱地解Alpha的裤子。除了腺体不听劝阻外，Alpha的心神放松得过份，不主动也不帮她。直到大老板手越过她坚硬的腹部，伸到裤子里面握住。  
“嗯…”这下发出声音的人是自己，Alpha涨红了脸和肿胀的某处。她在羞耻感里夺回主动权，嘴唇像进攻的勇士，一路插旗攀越到胜利的顶峰，驻扎为淫。  
傅菁单手解开了她纯黑色的bra，Omega那被湿热包裹住的漂亮乳房，像咬了一半的红苹果。她在势均力敌的氛围里，手握住Alpha的腺体上下套弄，又在清楚感受到它的变化时更加湿透。

浅色布料遇水后变了深。在Alpha势如破竹的眼中大老板的内裤如同虚设。她直截了当的从侧面抄了捷径。傅菁像是一位迷路在沙漠中很久的徒步者，寻觅到珍贵的水资源后，用手指先去探了路。大老板的信息素虽然冰冷至极，指腹触碰到的道路也是暖的。这会否和她的人一样，外表冷若冰霜，实则热烈的爱着一个人呢.  
和Alpha常年在工地卖力气的工作性质有关，她看似瘦弱的胳膊十分有力，每一下不费力气的进出，每一下都对准关键位置使了力度。唇齿不甘在这场代表情欲实力的竞争中落后，争相抚慰凸起的粉色寒梅.  
吴宣仪的连身短裙被Alpha用空闲的另一只手几下剥落，顺手扔到了前面的驾驶座，Omega几近全裸。皮质座椅替Omega发出难耐的叹息，控诉迟钝的Alpha的不懂情调，自然之泉的入口开关已经被打开，只有越来越多的清澈涌出来，吴宣仪的手不自觉脱离了硕大的锁，干净的指甲陷进了Alpha的后颈肌肤，很显然，对于已经进入情乱的Omega来说，这一点探索远远…

“不…够…”理智出走，意迷神游，Omega的脸颊上的冷静消失不见，她不可控地张开了红艳万分的唇，说不出一句完整的话来。这恰恰是Alpha乐于看到的场面和听到的字眼，可是身下的小家伙在Omega先前的捣弄中急不可耐，坚硬的挺翘像是在威胁它的主人，我只允许你再说一句废话。

“要几根？”

“要你进来…呜…”再成熟的Omega也有需要疼爱的时候，比如现在。因为生病，她这几天本来精神就不好，又喝了酒，傅菁还要欺负她，吴宣仪委屈到没掩饰住迫切需要爱抚的哭腔，在她眼里Alpha的不作为无非是一种折磨。  
傅菁像听不见她说话似的，又送进一根手指反复抵弄，撑开缩紧，水声四起，溅开，以为可以稍微缓解Omega的空虚，实际上却让理性眩晕的Omegs空虚加倍。  
不让她好过的人，她也不会让对方好过。吴宣仪趁虚而入，手掌心又紧紧覆裹住了Alpha的小家伙。并不光滑的表面脉络和Omega的手心产生了化学反应，趁着Alpha略微吃痛的时候，Omega极其灵活且强硬地扯下一部分她的裤子，露出Alpha全部的的尊严。  
吴宣仪一向不太敢正视它，知道视觉冲击太大，也许应该感谢此时昏暗的环境，Omega只能看清它向上挺翘的廓影。Omega低头试图取悦她时被Alpha制止住了。至少在做爱这件事情上，她不想要大老板低头。  
窗外呼啸而过几片树叶的疏影，Alpha以舌吻转移了大老板对上个场景的疑惑。信息素你追我赶，生怕谁超过谁，钻进了双方的柔软口腔内。Omega的身体被平缓有序的进入开发得浑身不适，每寸肌肤都有着难言的缺口，她极度需要获得填补，在嘴唇贴着嘴唇的时候，她假意凶狠。  
“下次不给你碰了呜…”  
其实软绵绵的，像只纸老虎。不过傅菁挺吃她这一套的，为了不让她受刺激，傅菁平缓地退出手指，收到了回礼的一池温泉。对大老板身体事无巨细的Alpha也能感知到，在少了东西律动后，蕴藏着巨大蜜意的入口无法闭拢，轻洒出愈来愈多名为渴望的水，像是在等待谁的进入。  
Alpha将身子往后倒，靠在车门旁，把Omega抱坐到自己身上。打开开关的锁不需要指令，就会向蜜穴靠近。听到Omega终于得逞的叫唤，傅菁想，至少在做爱这件事情上，她们生而绝配。  
“啊…啊…”Omega感受到了瞬间撕裂和无法形容的快感。有一段时间没有得到照料的湿润花圃因为主人的突然回访格外热情，粗壮的腺体被周遭软热包裹着不留一丝缝隙。Alpha还未有任何动作，Omega就湿得一塌糊涂，浅呻低吟。这种程度的呼救对她来说已经够不冷静了，连【想让人陪】这个简单的诉求都难以启齿，以至于在床上的时刻，吴宣仪做不到放肆叫唤。

这份自持影响不了什么，她们在车厢后座疯狂的做爱，越做寒气更甚。肌肤越冷，心脏越滚烫。不知是谁的后脑勺在黑里撞出一声闷响，没有人因为这碰撞停止。Omega的手指在混乱中抚摸到傅菁的眉骨时，记忆暂停，每个背影穿梭在每个场景，眼前的Alpha，是可以在她支离破碎时救之于水火的。而自己的人生，虽然拥有着最优美的身躯，却被自我丢进最混浊的海底，挣扎到一望无际的海平面，只为了呼吸新鲜的空气。  
最多鱼死网破。  
可是她看见了航行在浩瀚中的使舵者。  
超越知道她和傅菁的关系时劝告她，宣仪，两情相悦的人才可以做情人间该做的事情，这样的关系不会长久的。  
【一生太长了，我只想要体面的朝夕。】  
Omega的身线是如此令人沉迷，粘稠源源不断，Alpha跟着起伏不定的心跳律动顶弄，要做到什么地步才好，另一方便担心着太过火会弄伤了她，毕竟隐忍的大老板才不会喊疼。  
“傅菁，你可以对我无礼。”  
感应到了Alpha的有所保留，吴宣仪大呼几口气，变本加厉的扭动腰肢，吃力地让Alpha进入贴合到更深处。她想告诉傅菁，在我面前不必如履薄冰，你不需要改变自己来迎合我，你可以做一切你想做的事情，傅菁，你要活得自在自我，不要跟我一样…  
因为她的一句话，Alpha的目光锐利如万箭。  
话已至此，恭敬不如从命，傅菁欺压在她身后，她想要毫无底线地做，与吴宣仪共同跌入没有尽头的龙卷风。当吴宣仪听话的跪趴下，看不到傅菁的脸时，意识到Alpha要用什么原始的姿势。羞耻心作怪，她闭上了眼睛，但是她清楚明了，

欲望这回事，偶尔是匹脱缰的野马。这不是罪大恶极的事情，顶多算得上咎由自取。  
Omega以为身后的人只是想要征服她，  
其实她只是爱着你。


	12. Chapter 12

【十二】  
暗夜隐藏汹涌，星碎隐匿于薄云身后。  
无人注意手表指针计算时间到底过了多久。吴宣仪红润的脸色早在车窗打开的时刻被秋风吹得发白，两人的衣物也不知在何时穿戴整齐，暧昧的氛围所剩无几，她们同时侧坐着，面对面却谁也没正眼看谁。互织的气息还未彻底消散，沉默的车厢化身没有出口的牢笼，稀松的轻微人言抵达傅菁的耳朵。  
“欸，那不是吴宣仪的车吗？出来这么久了还没走哦。”  
“所以人家是找借口有事先走啦，我还以为陈意涵和她关系多好，原来只是过来做做样子的。”  
“拜托，她是陈意涵女朋友的表姐，表面功夫还是要做齐的吧。”  
八卦的言论令傅菁心生不悦，低垂着的目光陡然变得锐利，往窗外探去，原来是居酒屋门口出来的三两人，想来是陈意涵的派对结束了。只不过喝醉酒的年轻人嗓门越来越大，吵得她硬生生地按了几下喇叭。Alpha挑衅式瞄了眼她们受惊的样子，心满意足地眯起了眼睛，不巧偏过身子后的视线恰好落在大老板被汗水打湿的弯曲发沿上，方才本该是一场不死不休的欢愉，可惜败在大老板那张曲线漂亮的嘴里。  
“和人妻做爱的感觉怎么样？”  
当Alpha的痕迹沾了些许在Omega身上，傅菁还汗漓漓地趴在肩上轻喘时，吴宣仪故意说出口的话比她的信息素还过份，冷冽刺骨般的来势令傅菁一下子松开了她。  
换作之前，Alpha的心肯定会因为扫了兴致的话而心神不宁，好在傅菁在短时间内成熟了不少，她已经能够掩饰好当下的情绪了，尽管好看的脸庞抹上冰霜，俊朗的下颚线高傲万分，不过失落感造成的心理落差微不可察，这种心理上的转变无疑给她在这场博弈中增加了胜算。佯装轻浮的Alpha用指尖轻佻起了面前人的下巴，强迫大老板与自己对视，于是在眼前人颤动的眼眸中发现了不太明了的烈火。  
你了解Omega的嫉妒心和好胜心吗？Alpha的脑子里突然冒出了陈意涵调笑的话。而且在大老板虎视眈眈的注视下，傅菁似乎也懂得了Omega不仅会与同类作比较这一点，她分明是在与自己较劲。傅菁心里大概有了底，忽而眨了眨眼睛，嘴角弯起，声音缓缓动听。  
“感觉还不错，你非常漂亮，身材也很不错。只是我好心提醒你，如果说狠话是大老板的特长，如果这样你心里会好受一点，你可以继续，我洗耳恭听。可是呢，我发现了，吴宣仪。你故意激怒我的样子其实很不开心，所以我并没有听见刚才那句话。现在很晚了，你感冒在身，我先送你回家。”

不得空隙的话语及风意一起吹进了吴宣仪的眼睛，清澈的眸色在黑暗中渐渐晕成红，由于重感冒的缘故，吴宣仪这些天的头脑本就不太清醒，再加上酒后乱姓，身体已然精疲力尽，可眼皮还在死撑着，倔强的神色也没有丝毫缓和的意思。  
而21岁的Alpha再成熟也不过如此，耐着性子说完一番进退有度的话后，眼巴巴地观望着大老板的嘴唇，期盼着吴宣仪至少会顺着她给的台阶下，没想到软硬不吃的女人依旧不为所动。她肯定吴宣仪生气了，但怎么也摸不清大老板在置哪门子的气，究其原因的话说不出口，也十分清楚就算自己同样紧绷着一张面无表情的脸到天亮都没有任何意义，毕竟在僵持这件事情上，她远比不了大老板。  
所幸突然出现几位多嘴的人，好让Alpha能从漩涡中心短暂脱离，再说从居酒屋出来的人愈来愈多，傅菁瞥了一眼密密麻麻的人群还是觉得关窗要紧，她忽略了错失一整晚的月光，抿嘴咬唇准备再找个话题，大老板沙哑的音色乘着秋末的风来了。  
“我今晚来这里确实不是为了给陈意涵庆生，大家都知道我和她向来酒水不犯河水。虽然现在她成为了超越的女朋友，作为表姐的我于情于理都应该来打个照面，不过我会选择在明晚陈董设立的生日宴上大大方方地去。”  
听见Omega坦率的话，傅菁顿时大脑宕机，心生疑惑地扭头而来，撞见了吴宣仪刻板隐忍的脸和抿成直线的唇。唇上沾染的鲜艳色彩早在今晚与自己的较量中抹去，又因为吹了会儿冷风的缘故，更显脆弱与苍白。  
“可你还是出现了。”傅菁的声音小到仿似窃窃自语，回答时能隐约猜测到，却不敢轻易下结论，事实就是吴宣仪实实在在得出现了，毫无预兆。在几天断联后真真切切地坐在自己身旁，她不挪开眼睛，企图从Omega的下一句里找到答案。  
“怎么，我今晚来这边，你好像也不是很开心。没所谓，就当是我自作多情了。我想凭你和陈意涵的交情，她可能会邀请你，刚好超越叫我，我又很闲，所以过来了。”  
吴宣仪说话一直没有什么起伏，偶有几次失态傅菁也不想搬到台面上来说，她不会揭开吴宣仪刻意隐藏的东西。这次也一样，平平淡淡的语气像是极其普通的叙述，不过傅菁还是从加重的"陈意涵"三个字里听出了一丝气恼。

原来大老板今晚不开心是因为这个么？可是先不谈她对吴宣仪绝无二心，天地可鉴她跟陈意涵那烦人的Omega更没什么除了朋友之外的关系了。不至于，傅菁细想。陈意涵对杨超越的喜欢和上心程度人尽皆知，相信明事理的大老板也看得出来，陈意涵只喜欢刚成年的漂亮Alpha交往，压根不会看上她。当然，她也看不上陈意涵。

傅菁迟迟不做声，吴宣仪倒也不恼，笑意不及眼底，继续开口道：“我还想着陈意涵交友广泛，指不定我今晚在这里可以结识一些有趣又可爱的Alpha。”  
“你喜欢既有趣又可爱的Alpha？”傅菁不假思索，吃味道。想想也是，吴宣仪这个年纪，事业登顶，漂亮多金，什么也不缺，圈里人都知道她和许仩只是个办了场订婚典礼的挂名未婚夫妻。  
如果只是想恋爱解乏，屋里头那些个与她门当户对的Alpha确实是不错的选择，只是为什么忽然心空。抛开心脏传来的瞬间绞痛，一点也不有趣，一点也不可爱的Alpha不想在交锋中认输。傅菁直视着她的淡漠目光，睫毛阴影落在鼻翼两侧，释然地笑了笑：“那真是太可惜了，大老板还有婚约在身，怕不能肆意妄为了。”   
“嗯，是可惜了，而且这里的Alpha不够有趣，不够可爱，也都不如你好看。”  
“哈？”傅菁的口型暴露了她满头雾水这个事实，面对吴宣仪的直球也不知几分真几分假，直到听见吴宣仪耐不住的几声咳嗽，傅菁懊恼地皱了下眉头，怎么能把最重要的事情给忘了呢，她急忙忙地用手背贴近吴宣仪的脸和额头，好在温度正好没有发烧，声音不免柔和了些。  
“吴宣仪你真是一个自以为是的家伙，我见到你非常开心，虽然你事先没有给我通电话，我不知道你什么时候回来的，更不知道你为什么要来，但是我还是很开心见到你。虽然见到你的时候你正在物色有趣可爱的Alpha，那我也可以找体贴温柔的Omega，只可惜她们都不如你好看…好了现在不是说这些的时候，我们先回家。”  
“嗯。”  
吴宣仪答应得很干脆，傅菁也没有深究这份意料之外的心思，Alpha小心翼翼发动车子的模样有几分笨拙，她没有开过这台高档得不像话的车，说实话连坐的次数都很少，傅菁稍微调整了一下呼吸把握住了方向盘，正式上路前还侧过脑袋挤眉弄眼地提醒吴宣仪系好安全带。大老板却一下子闭上了眼睛，双手交叉平摆在肚子上，潇洒的样子尽是一副闭目养神的姿态。  
傅菁叹了声气，无奈地凑过去帮她咔哒一声扣上了，明明明白她的意思还无动于衷，吴宣仪总会给她这种莫名其妙的错觉，自以为真的遇见了爱。尤其在吴宣仪说过爱她之后，可在她满怀期望的每一次，以为是被同样需要着，喜欢着的时候，很快就会被一盆冷水浇得狼狈不堪。傅菁相信吴宣仪偶尔会在灰暗昏沉的时刻爱她，又十分明白，爱情只是大老板生活里很小的一部分，小到可以忽略不计。久而久之，骄傲的Alpha也对她们之间的关系有了清醒的认知，只做最亲密的事情，除此之外，再无关联。

但这一次，吴宣仪好像并不想草草放过她。  
坐在副驾驶上的女人抬不起厚重的眼皮， 在一片虚无中伸出了左手，这一姿态仿佛冲破牢笼，使了全部的劲力，私以为抓不住就要失去。沉闷的砰响在密闭的空间更显清晰，傅菁倒吸一口冷气，猛地侧身望，原来是吴宣仪的手背关节撞上了方向盘的金属保护套，却没想到大老板还跟没事人似的面不改色，动作不缓变本加厉地越过来牢牢握住了Alpha的手掌心，紧接着轻柔覆盖转而十指相扣住了，傅菁微张开嘴，盯着她的手背心疼不已，“你都不怕疼的么？”  
“我不怕。”  
三个字轻而易举激怒了本就在吃无名飞醋的Alpha，她挺直着身子，正正地盯着前方路边的松树，不去注意手窝处温热的触感，声音却不免出格，透出几分厉声训斥的意味。  
“是……你从来不喊疼，可是你不怕，有人替你怕，有人怕你疼。身体发肤受之父母，就算为了他们你也要照顾好自己的身体，这么大人了去趟H市还能得重感冒，生病了不去医院还要喝酒！”  
“我是没有资格和大老板说这些话的，说了你也不会听。我不聪明，不明白你现在抓住我的手是什么意思？虽然你说你爱我，我相信这句话你没有对别人说过，可是这又能怎么样呢？对你吴宣仪来说，爱情不过是你庞大的人生计划里的微不足道的小分支，我管不了你是谁的未婚妻，不想管你想认识哪个Alpha，也不知道你什么时候会对我彻底厌倦，倘若有那一天，或许就是此刻，你直说。我绝对不做让你觉得困扰的事情，但是，吴宣仪，拜托你，就算决定要过只有一个人的人生，千万要保证身体健康，天天开心。”  
吴宣仪忽然掉落的眼泪不见声响，也无所遁形，一滴一滴通过手背肌肤，扎进了傅菁心里。这下是再也不可能不去看她了。  
“傅菁，我确定我爱上你了。这不是我第一次说明我爱你这件事情。可是我爱你，又不知道怎么去爱你……”

大老板从来不喊疼。   
令人欣慰的是，傅菁还算了解她，至少这句话没说错。虽然Omega在当今社会上代表着的是软懦的弱势方，但是反其道而行的吴宣仪却是一个铁石心肠的女人，似乎没有任何一件事情能令她感觉到疼痛。  
如果一定要有迹可循的话，或许是因为少年时得不到至亲的偏爱和宽容。曾何几时她也拥有过不知天高地厚的灿烂花季和短浅的理想。直到被父母用培养极致继承人的理由送上用血泪铸造的石岩。他们把她放在半山腰，再苦口婆心地告诉她，爸爸妈妈虽然可以在一开始帮助你，但Omega的成功没有捷径，要付出加倍的努力才可以登上最高的山峰，看最美的风景，过最风光的人生。承载着家人要她比所有Alpha还要强的期许，年龄尚小的吴宣仪改变了生活方式，在独自披荆斩棘，见识无数个毫无色彩的日出日落之后，终于爬上顶峰。  
是和光鲜表面完全相斥的爬，也是不太体面的爬。就算初生牛犊不怕虎，顶着父母给的光环，隐瞒了自己是个Omega这个身份，但稚嫩的生面孔想要进入最顶尖的商圈，个中艰辛不得而知。吴宣仪已经数不清自己到底和多少人打过交道，喝了多少杯酒，又有多少次在凌晨时分才到家，又糟了多少对家的绊子和冷箭了。不过最让人心寒的还是爸妈的熟视无睹。幸好她足够聪明，再习惯了她们的见死不救后，学会了自我救赎。  
吴宣仪现在再回头看当初的自己，忍俊不禁。继承人这三个字怎么说都太沉重了。更好笑的是，等到她丢掉全部的自我，强大到百毒不侵的这几年，爸爸又企图缓和与她的关系。可惜到了这个年纪，她再不需要这些迟到的关怀了。  
所以同理，她也一直以为自己不需要Alpha的关怀。可惜在这个世界上没有谁是坚不可摧的，尤其是在与她最讨厌的Alpha反复较量之后，她身心疲惫。掀开冷酷面具，精致的外壳之下不过是一个脆弱和痛苦的吴宣仪而已，这个吴宣仪什么都没有，她不畏惧感情，不害怕失去。可她为什么…会害怕成为傅菁眼里的沧海一粟？  
“你不要这么凶，很抱歉我就是故意提起那些，全部都是想要激怒你。原本以为话说出口，你没话反驳，我会像以前一样感到痛快。可是，我很不痛快，也很不开心。看见你和别的omega喝酒不开心，知道你独自去找过许仩不开心，更不开心的是你这几天都没有联络我。离开之前你答应了我要多多联系的，可是我在H市得了重感冒，想要你给我打电话，想要你关心我。刚生病的那天早上我盯着我的私人手机很久，可是…很久都没有动静。我26岁了，学不会主动，跟孩子似的赌气，你不主动联系我，我便不联系你。”

“我大你5岁，很多方面应该让着你，这件事我没有做好，我是自以为是的我，总以为自己可以解决很多事情，我很自私，却也知道你是一个骄傲的人，我愿意为你的自尊心买单。虽然我暂时还不清楚你和许仩有什么过节，这个过节又是不是因为我，但是许仩也不是那么容易对付的人，所以我希望你在需要帮助的时候第一个想到的人是我。”  
“我来这里，只是想要见到你，我变了，我心知肚明。这是我在迄今为止26年的人生里从所未有的事情，所以我不知所措。我的生活守则是不需要爱情，绝对不会成为另一个Alpha的所有品。可是真正喜欢上一个人的时候，之前设的条条框框都不复存在了。”  
“从某个方面来说，你说得是对的，我不信奉爱情，更不认为我的人生没有爱情会如何陷入困境，可是我在爱和你之间选择了你。”

宾客纷纷驾车离开，杨超越笑脸盈盈地牵着刚善完后的陈意涵，两人悠闲地从草坪走出来。月色明亮，陈意涵也笑，尤其在看到傅菁坐在吴宣仪车里时，笑容越发灿烂。  
“我的妈，少儿不宜！”  
陈意涵眯着眼看热闹看得正起劲呢，突然眼前一黑，她连忙拨开捂住自己眼睛的杨超越的手，再顺势挽住Alpha的胳膊，语调轻松，八卦的心呼之欲出。  
“别闹啦，要捂就捂你自己。姐姐我现在已经25了早就带起了成人眼镜。”  
虽然话是这样说，但是车厢里并非不可描述的画面。陈意涵踩在高出一截的石板上，只看见好像哭过的吴宣仪一只手捂住傅菁的嘴，另一只手放在自己嘴边，比了个“嘘”。  
什么情况？吴宣仪还会哭？陈意涵还没从极大的震惊中反应过来，杨超越几步上前的架势看起来是准备去找傅菁算账了，“干嘛呢你？”陈意涵赶紧拽住她。  
“哼，傅菁肯定是欺负宣仪了，我要去揍她！”  
“你看过这种含情脉脉的欺负么，说不定是小情侣之间的情趣，你可别上去煞风景了。再说了，傅菁是做工地出身的，你这身板拿啥和人家打？”  
“你说我了！”  
“哈？”  
杨超越甩了甩袖子转另一个方向走，陈意涵再看了一眼吴宣仪的位置，看着杨超越渐渐放缓的步子，和时不时转过头来的试探，就觉得有些好笑，她紧跟上温柔地拧她脸颊，“今天是我的生日，你要惹我不高兴，以后就没好日子过了哦～”

吴宣仪主导了一场看似心平气和的谈论，却没有张口就提她放弃了成为H市度假村最大投资方的原因是想要和傅菁重新开始这个最重要的决定。  
她下了很大的决心要重新审视她们的感情与关系，理智告诉她无论傅菁怎么回答都行。可当傅菁准备开口的那一瞬间，身不由己，她的手遮了过去，总归是害怕听到伤人的话的。指腹贴合到傅菁并不温热的嘴唇，表面皮肤略带几分干燥，只是鼻息暴露了她的狂乱。轻描淡写的“嘘”从吴宣仪嘴里传出来，傅菁木讷地眨了眨湿红的眼睛，表示自己不会打断她说话。最后，吴宣仪说出了她的请求。  
“傅菁，我们不要互相带着刺了，我想好好你和在一起，享受普通人的爱情，我希望你教我，怎么样去爱一个人。

纯黑色的车影穿梭在凌晨一点半的街道，车子经过吴宣仪改装，似一头无声无息的猛兽速度极快融于黑夜，车窗紧闭隔绝了所有噪音，偶有几束光降临在吴宣仪光滑的脸上，一会儿又消失不见。半小时后，傅菁将它稳稳当当地停在了吴宣仪家门口。一路无言，十指相连的手却没有松开。在傅菁柔和目光的洗礼下，吴宣仪慢慢睁开了眼睛，她刚在不知不觉中小酣了一会儿。待她看清楚所在位置，挣脱开安全带转身抱住了傅菁，将脸全部埋进Alpha脖颈，似乎在缓解睡意，也是后知后觉其实在应允傅菁回家的那一瞬间她并不知道傅菁口中的家指的是谁的家，但很奇怪的是，只要是这个Alpha说的话，她的潜意识根本不等大脑权衡利弊作出响应，自愿认同了。  
吴宣仪的睡意是在身体悬空时才彻底无余的，她的Alpha身形清瘦，胳膊却格外有力。体贴的人还不忘将风衣盖在她身上，手指勾着大老板的高跟鞋，每一步都走得平稳十足，脸皮薄的吴宣仪乐得这份安稳，何况附近也没人，索性任由她抱着了。  
停车处离大门的距离不远也不近，傅菁的发丝随着放肆的风动得毫无规律，掉在吴宣仪脸上有点痒，随后脚步暂停，没有一丝动静。

捕捉到守在大门口那人的身影时，吴宣仪的眼色比傅菁还更快冷下来，许仩走过来，全当没看到未婚妻与眼中刺亲密的行为，他站在傅菁面前三米处，却盯着吴宣仪的脸，笑得文质彬彬自爆来意：“本来明天下午召开的关于城北开发案的媒体发布会提前到上午十点了。”  
外人的造访并没有让她有从傅菁身上下来的意思，吴宣仪本舒缓的脸色转回冷淡，许仩从没来过他家，这个说明更是令人摸不着头脑。  
“谢谢你的提醒，我会准时到场。”  
话毕，吴宣仪便一副不听再听许仩说话的样子，扭过头重新抓紧傅菁的后背，再开口竟娇气得很，“我好困。”

傅菁了然，抱紧了她，趁机用脸贴了贴她的额头亲昵了几秒钟，再抬眼时望见许仩眼里的火和他握拳又松开的拳手。事情变得好玩了起来，Alpha这样想着，抬起分外俊朗漂亮的脸，不屑的眼神回顶了过去，洋洋得意地挑了挑眉，任谁看都以为她是哪个集团的纨绔子弟，“许副总还有什么事么？没有的话我们先进去了。”

傅菁只是随口一问，压根不想跟他扯这些有的没的，继而加快脚步，笔直细长的双腿稳健地踏在鹅卵石小路上，“你未婚夫的演技好拙劣啊，就这？”傅菁轻松地调侃，吴宣仪正以为她准备拿这三个字大做文章从而使自己愧疚，所谓以其人之道还其人之身。不过傅菁的脸色轻松，这就是小孩子的报复吧？吴宣仪眉眼弯弯，心情不觉好了起来，年长几岁的大人可不会让着她，吴宣仪咬了一口Alpha的锁骨泄气，吃了一嘴棉麻布料味。她立马伸出舌头偷偷换气。  
“你故意的是么？不过我刚才还在想你竟然没有因为他在我家门口生气。”  
“你也自以为是了吧！我又不是小孩子。”傅菁笑着回答，再压低脑袋轻声问，“家里密码多少？”  
“放我下来，你输指纹。”  
“不放也可以输。”  
大门开的同时，许仩也驱车离开了。吴宣仪蹙眉，总感觉事情并没有这么简单。傅菁将她放置在沙发上，随后给热水壶插上电，转而进浴室放热水，再出来满橱柜找药箱。  
“城北项目，是由你们工地负责的吧？  
听到这话，傅菁蹲着的姿势顿了顿。只是片刻，她拿出了最底层里侧的药箱，温言承认，“是的。”  
“如果我问你为什么去找许仩，你会如实回答么？”  
吴宣仪不屈不饶地接话，傅菁嗅出了点打破沙锅问到底的味道，她仔细地盯着药盒上的说明，挑出了一小袋绿色包装的感冒灵冲剂，倒进了装了小半杯开水的透明杯里，“我一直想问你，是许仩告诉你我去找过他？大嘴巴的男人真讨厌。”  
吴宣仪盯着玻璃杯的白开水颜色渐渐变为深沉的青色，喉咙发痒，不自觉咽了咽口水，扁桃体更加不适，吴宣仪皱起了鼻子，一定很难喝。  
“嘴硬的女人也很讨厌哦。你实话告诉我是不是在工作里遇到了什么麻烦？”  
吴宣仪的表情在傅菁看来还挺可爱的，像一只难得顺从的猫咪。傅菁端着杯子走过来，落座之前顺便揉了揉大老板的脑袋，然后将杯子递了过去，在吴宣仪抿嘴抗拒的时候开口威胁道，“你不喝的话我就用我的方式帮你了啊？”果然，大老板闻声色变，立即抢了过去凑到嘴边，傅菁喜欢和聪明人打交道，尤其这个聪明人还和她站在一边。  
“你去H市那天晚上，我去找过他，因为工作上的事情，有一点棘手，不过没关系，不是难事，只是时间的问题，你说要和我好好在一起，那我也应该拿出点东西给你瞧瞧，不然怎么配得上你？相信我，我可以好好解决的。只是城北这个项目的话，你就不要参与太多，许仩一家干了不少亏心事。”  
傅菁不想让大老板来趟这滩浑水，虽然事成之后，还得劳烦大老板来收拾许仩留下的烂摊子。  
“我尊重你也相信你，你不让我掺一脚，我就不过界，只不过听你这话，他是走了歪门邪道了？我对这个项目有点印象，前年市政厅就来找过我，只不过今年才开工，而我个人的精力几乎全放在H市度假村那边，所以将这个项目半送半丢给了许仩，毕在协议订婚这件事情他帮了我。他是Bate，也不是家里唯一的孩子，在他们家族里没有多少实权，进公司七年了，挂的也不过是一个副总的名号，可能是想借着这个稳赚不赔的项目翻身，引导许氏成功打入房地产界分一杯羹，在老爷子面前取代压在他顶上的哥哥姐姐。只可惜，许仩不够聪明，没有什么经商头脑。也正是如此，我才会选择他。”  
算计别人的吴宣仪也有一番别样的魅力，傅菁沉迷于她沙哑低沉的声音，而且她还很乖的把冲剂喝完了，真是哪儿哪儿都完美的女人。傅菁把事先倒好的温水递过去，边伺候大老板漱口，边接话，“哪会有人有我们吴总聪明…”  
话还没说完，吴宣仪重重捏了把她的脸庞，紧盯着傅菁假意吃痛的表情，吴宣仪咬牙切齿道：“你这是夸我还是贬我？你答应我，以后就算不需要我帮你解决难题，也要提前知会我，让我有知晓的权利。我不想再从别人那里听到关于你而我不知道的事情，这种感觉实在糟糕。这件事你最好给我解释清楚为什么不告诉我，不然晚上别睡我这里。”  
“别别别！我只是不敢！我想我最好不要去打扰你，我想这些事我可以独自处理，你也许很忙，也许有很多事情要去做，没空理我……但是现在不会了。我保证，以后万事有商量，我就是怕你会觉得我很没用。”  
吴宣仪心思沉重地看着傅菁，她相信傅菁是把很多难以启齿的话都一笔带过了，可这三言两语也足够令不知惆怅为何物的大老板惆怅了。骄傲的Alpha为什么会认为自己很没用，配不上她？  
吴宣仪一向看人很准，傅菁处事体面，待人讲义气，为人靠谱负责。说到底品性这回事和她的年龄、职业，都没有关系。是她的问题么？是她让傅菁变得没有自信的么？

“不会，你在我这里是最好。”


	13. Chapter 13

【十三】  
“不会，你在我这里是最好。”  
漫不经意的坦然将所有清醒都赶跑，头顶大吊灯的光芒垂直向下引入吴宣仪困倦的眼眸。她后觉自省在不短的时间内约束了傅菁太多，险些错失最真实的宝物。  
于是吴宣仪想，不如就不多管，放任她疯长。恰好傅菁又是一个体贴的情人，最好的定义，她心知肚明，遂将心中所想倾述出口，“很少听你讲这样的话。”  
“很不像我是吗？”药效导致的困意愈加明显，吴宣仪眯着笑眼反问。傅菁轻轻捧起她的双颊正视着，克制满怀的欣喜，从容地摇了摇头，“你一直是你，想说的话不要憋着就更好了，你知道吗，对恋人诚实也是关于爱一个人的课题之一。”  
“好难。”  
“不难，尽管这门功课我也做的不好，不过我们可以一起努力，共同进步！”傅菁义正辞严地说完，指腹往下轻贴吴宣仪的嘴唇，一厘一毫地安抚，“你好困了，先去洗澡。”再往四周望了一圈，只寻觅到身旁地板上的洗浴拖鞋，弯腰握住了吴宣仪的脚踝摆套得非常自然，十一月近在眼前，大老板体寒，是时候要去购买冬季生活用品了。  
“嗯哼，明晚你和我一起去陈意涵那儿。”吴宣仪温顺地靠在她身上，踩着软底拖鞋往热气腾腾的浴室走。  
“不太好吧？我没有收到邀请函。何况我明天还得上工。”傅菁的确没有找借口，许仩的调查才进行到一半。  
“邀请函是陈家老爷子列的名单，我和他通过气了，他知道随我去的是一位年青Alpha高兴得不得了，估计老爷子还不知道陈意涵和超越交往的事情，这次生日宴排场大到说是大邀八方也不为过，我猜老爷子是想趁机物色良婿。你陪我一起去看看热闹，至于上工，我准你提前几个小时下班。”  
资本家的世界傅菁不懂，她探过水温，热气恰好，目视大老板一只脚踏入浴池，吴宣仪突然侧身冲她惬意地挑眉，眉目间尽是傅菁琢磨不透的阴柔，又听见她沉静地讲，“不要关门，你就坐那边陪我说说话。”

水雾上升，朦胧挡住了傅菁的眼，着实摸不透大老板安了什么心，只是当她第一次不含任何杂念地望向吴宣仪的背骨，眼神竟羞涩了起来，快速避开了。幸好大老板仅一会儿沉进了水里。  
“好。”  
傅菁用一个代表允诺的字眼答应了她两件事情，她歪着脑袋靠在门前，笔直的双腿慵懒地交叉站着思考大老板说的话。年纪尚轻的Alpha没认真考虑过如何面对家长这关卡，毕竟她和大老板的关系在今天之前都不够明朗，多想即越矩。  
而杨超越和陈意涵火热的爱情故事从开头到现在都很顺利，虽然也就几个月时间，但看样子是认真的，不过两位出身名门的大小姐想要谈一场普通人的恋爱应该难上加难才对。  
“听起来确实很热闹，你说陈老爷子会为难杨超越么？”  
“难说，超越比你还小两岁，刚成年的Alpha对我这种无聊的生活没有丝毫兴致，从小到大都不定性，直到现在也没有进入家族企业的想法，倘若不是因为陈意涵的话，她未必还愿意留在这里，而我舅舅纵容她，她不喜欢，也就罢了。”  
说到这儿吴宣仪忽然停顿下来呆愣着，似乎是想到了什么，她往侧后方Alpha捕捉不见的位置叹了声微不可觉的气，随后全身放松，头往后仰，头发全数散在浴缸台上，毫无防备。傅菁瞄见她那从下巴延至胸口的青色脉络，活像一副不可言喻的画。  
“好在陈家开明，陈老爷子在孙辈里最宠溺陈意涵，她是Omega却握有几个子公司的最高执行权。同时这也是难说的原因，陈老爷子不看重超越所拥有的出身和家世，偏偏看中超越没有的商业能力，他更愿意选择一个能够辅佐陈意涵的人，我猜陈意涵自己都没有十足的把握，不然也不会隐瞒了。”  
“你对陈意涵的事情这么清楚哦？”  
“小朋友你是不是搞错重点了？”  
傅菁确实是找错重点了，她没有什么朋友。熟识的人都是工地上的大老粗，不理解为他人担忧是什么心情，何况杨超越拥有的比她拥有的多得多，自顾不暇的傅菁哪有时间去关心别人，全然忘记了是谁提起了这个话题。  
“我本来就对别人的事情不是很关心，比起这些我更加好奇的是你，我想知道你的工作还有你和陈意涵不太像朋友也不像是对手的原因。”

“你真的想知晓我的工作吗？还有我的生活。它了无生趣，一成不变到惹人厌烦。”沐浴在温水里的吴宣仪彻底平静下来，没有掩饰声音里的无奈与疲惫，可是心已然不受控制，疯狂跳跃像是在欢迎另一个人进入她的生活，吴宣仪越冷静，就越担心傅菁不愿意。  
“宣仪，我有信心一成不变的情况会有所改观，它们不会一直了无生趣，惹人厌烦，因为…我非常明确我的心意，不只是好奇，我愿意陪你一起面对生活，共同承担彼此的人生。”  
“永远奉陪？”  
“永远奉陪。”  
吴宣仪想转头看一眼Alpha的神情，想看清是敷衍多一点，还是笃定多一点。最终她闭上了眼睛，或许学会相信也是爱情的必修课题。  
“好，那我告诉你。生意场上没有绝对的朋友也没有永远的敌人，这两者之间的界限很微妙。一方面我认可她出众的工作能力，可能是因为陈意涵在某些方面和我有相似之处，比如说她那与私生活完全两套的工作作风，我很欣赏。另一方面她是个有手段的Omega，和我年纪相仿，走得却是不一样的路子，那时候我已经入主公司了，她却刚回国，陈家涉略广，老爷子分给她恰好是建材生意，而我不相信新人，手头上也有稳定的合作伙伴，拒绝过她好几次合作，所以她会给我制造点小麻烦也是意料之中的事情。如果不是我头上有我爸那个挂名董事长压着的话，或许我和陈意涵没有这么多交集。我爸明确告诉我陈意涵会是陈家下一任继承人，能帮衬的地方就帮衬着。”  
“北区南海工程就是我和陈家合作的第一个项目。陈意涵由此开始与我作对，她作为供货商却故意卡我货，到后来那些我们双方都不知是敌是友的往来，无法用三两句话表达清楚。只是现在超越成为了她计划里的变数，或许之后我和她的合作会明朗些。”  
傅菁听得入神，侃侃而谈的吴宣仪比她想象中的更加坚韧，也更为成熟。她描述出来的是另一方面的她自己。傅菁的心脏忽然就软掉。又不禁想到吴宣仪经手过的项目多不胜数，还能清晰准确的记得那个工程的名字。看得出来大老板和陈意涵的“恩怨”说来话长，可她了解到的吴宣仪，向来是一个睚眦必报的女人。  
“你不计较？”

“说不计较是不可能的，倒没有浪费时间，临时去设坎。还给她的只不过是一场酒会上见死不救罢了。”  
吴宣仪把话说得简洁，可傅菁知道这件事情事情并不是那么简单，“嗯？”她不自觉蹙眉，轻声追问。  
“陈意涵也是个不要命的Omega，酒会结束我是后面才下来的，没想到会碰见早就离开的她，她在最危险的易感期里，却让一直和她不对头的我替她去购买抑制剂，也是那时候我知道了她是Omega。我没有多加理会，直接走了。坐到车上又多管闲事地给她家人打电话，毕竟妆容精致，着装豪华的漂亮Omega缩在驾驶座里的样子实在楚楚可怜，现在想想，她可能也早发现我是她的同类了，否则不会来找我。”  
傅菁的脑子轰隆一声，记忆里出现了某一天夜深人静的画面，妆容精致，着装华丽的Omega，在走投无路之下打开了车门寻求了刚好路过的Alpha的帮助。  
“这是什么时候的事？”她回过了神，迫切地想要确定世界上真有这么神奇的巧合。  
“大概两三年以前，那时候我跟你还不认识。”  
时间一分一秒过去，吴宣仪扭动了脖子，是要起身的姿态，傅菁快步走了过去将事先准备好的干净浴巾披在她身上，听见了回身过来的吴宣仪一字一句的呢喃，“你还记得吗，北区南海项目也是我和你认识的契机。”  
吴宣仪被她用柔软的宽大毛巾裹得严严实实，在此过程中一向胆大的Alpha没有故意躲闪目光，吴宣仪觉得有点可惜，她可能是不记得了。还没惋惜多久，完美的情人抱住了她，再低声回应，“怎么会不记得呢？”

怎么会不记得。两三年以前，北区南海工程，给陌生的Omega买抑制剂，这些都和傅菁有着或多或少的关系，参与过北区南海工程的工人是刚成年的她，给陈意涵买抑制剂的人是热心肠的她，她会和吴宣仪认识，也是这项工程完工而包工头卷款跑路，她才会去大老板那里讨说法。  
再想到吴宣仪订婚那天，陈意涵的上门造访，她心头一紧。

次日七时一十五分，傅菁赶在床头闹钟响起之前回来了。起了褶皱的早餐纸袋被她放置在餐桌上，然后蹑手蹑脚地踏入卧室，脚后跟未着地，尽量不发出一丁点声响。窗外日光稀疏，今天多风起雨。她未拉帘，暗中把手放在脸上搓热了才往被子里捞。  
吴宣仪坐在餐桌前已经是半个小时后的事情了，她穿着服帖的灰黑色丝质睡衣，全素的脸上呈现出无害的柔和，而傅菁已经穿戴完毕了，还是昨天晚上那一套。傅菁摆动好刚加热的牛奶，推了一杯到她面前，抿了一口自己杯子里的，“我等会要去工地了。”  
虽然时间不算太晚，可是大老板的家离施工地有半个小时车程，还是在不堵车的情况下，如果是上班高峰期，需要更久。而Alpha那辆破吉普还待在维修站，这里地段清净，不好打车。怎么说，都得早点出门。  
食物的香气钻进吴宣仪的鼻腔，时隔很久，她再次吃到傅菁买的早餐，她咬了一口生煎包，很难分清眼前这个Alpha和起初认识的时候有什么区别。直到发现对面的人正目不转睛地看着自己时，吴宣仪的惆怅掉进流动的空气里偷偷发酵。也许许多成长是悄无声息的，在很多不易发觉的时刻，在吴宣仪不在意的普通日子里，傅菁已然长大了。  
“半个小时后再走吧，我叫人送衣服过来了。你换身衣服，然后让司机送你走。”倘若是之前，她只需要说前面那一句话，Alpha也会非常顺从地留下来。吴宣仪心里清楚在她决定正视自己的时候，也学会了自我反省。  
“可是你十点钟要到城北开发案现场，司机送我你会来不及。”  
“我会自己开车去，或者你开我车去工地，二选一。”  
“有很多车了不起哦？”  
“你不会到现在才知道我了不起吧？叫我姐姐送你一辆。”  
“我…我先走了！”  
面对铁血无情的吴宣仪时，傅菁一直是主动的那一方，所以在大老板性情大变的时候，她只能想到逃跑。倒也没逃跑成功，她刚打开门，就看见了大老板的大秘，戴着眼镜的都市白领双手提满购物袋在风中瑟瑟发抖，可能是提前到了，却因为没到规定时间不敢按门铃。大秘好歹是吴宣仪的大秘，尽管眼睛里装满震惊，暗想这两人啥时候搞到一起的？可脸上还是稳得一批，波澜不惊地开口道“傅小姐，早。”

24小时在线的大秘凌晨三点多收到总经理的信息，睁开眼的瞬间睡意全无，惜字如金的吴总第一次发这么长的文字。她吩咐道，早上来送衣服时，要带两人份早餐，顺便买几身170cm左右的女性Alpha可以穿的衣服，内外都要，不要亮色，不要白色，黑色最好，也不要太正式，太修身，以宽松休闲为主。最后，给的到达时间是早上八点二十分。  
大秘似梦非梦，脑子却转得飞快，女性Alpha，双人早餐，八点二十分，等她理清楚惊觉不可思议，张大嘴巴又立马捂住了，什么？  
吴总经理和170左右的女性Alpha睡了！


	14. Chapter 14

【十四】  
秋意浓，风声胜，在见到外人的那一秒，傅菁脸上因吴宣仪而起的慌乱顷刻平复下来，她站得挺直的身形透露出些许不卑不亢，抿唇与候在门外的人友善地问好，“徐秘书，早上好。”  
大秘书为吴宣仪办事已久，早就练就了眼观六路耳听八方的本领。她荣辱不惊的脸上悬挂起公式化的月牙笑，行为举止表现得异常平静，事实上她对开门的Alpha并不陌生，仅工地上就不止打过一次照面。可和总经理八竿子打不着的普通民工为什么会出现在有严重洁癖的总经理的家里？  
而且Alpha那红得滴血的耳朵暴露出刚才分明是发生了什么，好她妈绝美的双A之恋！可惜总经理还有婚约在身，虽然男主人公无关紧要。  
“是谁？”  
熟悉的慵懒声线和陌生的素面朝天的脸同时出现，大秘注视着顶头上司极其自然地挽住了叫做傅菁的人的胳膊，难得结巴了起来，“是我，吴…吴总早。”  
“辛苦了，徐秘书。”  
“不辛苦，不辛苦。”为总经理办事求之不得。  
等等，吴总经理怎么这么O？

这么想着，短时间内大秘忘记了挪开视线，正往两人相触到的位置看得热火朝天，直到她察觉到Alpha垮下脸来，一脸正色地盯着自己，眼神犀利像只要吃人的老虎，大秘忙偏开目光，联想到一个成语，后生可畏。  
最后，傅菁还是认命地开了吴宣仪的车走，她可没有让吴家司机给她开车的命。从别墅区转到市内街道的时间不需要太久，越繁华的地段，道路愈加拥挤不堪，两旁的绿化树木在狂风中摇摆，以龟速向后倒退，天空也并非晴朗，阴沉沉的，却未落雨。傅菁身在车厢都能嗅到窗外压抑的气息，凭空生出一种不好的预感。她揉了揉太阳穴，可能是要迟到了。  
但这又有什么关系，她好歹也是个包工头，只要大老板不在，工地上的事她能做主。傅菁把车停在工地警示标志外好几十米，倒不是怕开进去被同事们看到会议论她傍富婆开豪车，她只是单纯不想让粉尘污染了洁白的车顶。不拘小节的Alpha套了件黑灰色的拉链卫衣，插着兜，面朝呼啸的风和灰色粉末，步伐走得潇洒。四周却不似往常嘈杂，或许是因为天气不好的缘故，未知下雨，不敢开工。  
“老大！你可终于来了！”  
戴着黄色安全帽的小刘在工地口左顾右盼的样子怕是等候了许久，他看见了傅菁，火急火燎地跑了过来，猛地拉住了她。  
“老方半小时前在工地出事了！刚送往市区医院了！”小刘还是年轻，从没有见过那种场面，眼睛里不伐泪光。如果仔细看的话，还能发现他工服上的丝丝血迹。傅菁心下一惊，老方今年才46岁，是外地人，为人老实憨厚，夏天他女儿考上重点大学时，她还和工友们一起随过红包。傅菁迅速镇定下来，眼色却和天色一样阴沉，她接过小刘手中的安全帽快步往事故地点走，凌厉的声音都有些颤抖：“怎么摔的？”  
“老方女儿在这次的全国辩论赛里拿到了冠军，老方心底高兴，昨晚下工就请几个工友喝酒去了，今早五点才回宿舍，许是还没彻底醒酒，老方直接高空作业了，老大你不要怪老方，开发商那边催得紧啊，人手不够，谁都不敢怠工，而且平常这样的情况也没事啊…今天早上不知道怎么了，固定在13楼外的钢管架突然松开了，滑动了几圈，老方没站稳，幸好老方腰间的安全绳系得紧，没直接掉下来，但是悬着撞了好几下墙壁…被消防员救下来的时候浑身是血，身上和脸上都被铁丝勾得面目全非…”  
说到后边，小刘声音越来越小，趋于哽咽。傅菁一路没有发声，直往施工电梯跑，小刘追上时气喘吁吁，还不忘为老方的无辜遭遇加码，“老大，昨晚明明都有专人检查过的…，钢管架的框架柱与梁交界处的加密箍没有少！老方虽然喝酒了，但工友们白天吃饭也喝酒，这次的意外绝不是他自己不小心那么简单！”

傅菁盯着红色的电梯指示灯，骤然抬起头，现在的感觉太不同寻常了，也太安静了，安静的好像只有小刘和她两个人在。没有警察，没有记者，没有任何第三个人在场。她没有接小刘的话，另辟话题，“其他人呢？”  
“事故发生后，其他工友都被开发商那边的人接走了，要不然我躲起来了…我…”  
电梯出了13楼，傅菁刚迈出脚步被小刘拉了回来。她望着摇晃的钢管架，心里要生出火来，在小刘恳求的眼光之下，她最终没有踏出脚步，转身返回最靠近事故现场的房间，迅速爬上水泥窗户，手臂发力抓上了上方的木粱，三两下就跳上了木板上，墙壁外围的血迹早被冲洗干净，仿佛根本没发生过什么意外。  
“有媒体来过了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“小刘，我做好你该做的，其他事情我去处理。”

在这个弱肉强食的世界上，有权势有地位有金钱的人是可以做到只手遮天的，那么，小刘口中开发商那边的人指的是谁？许氏？吴氏？还是陈氏？  
城北开发案的项目发布在午后两点才结束，吴宣仪与明面上的未婚夫接受了一个权威商业媒体的拜访，记者口中男才女貌的说法令她不悦，草草结束后，她拒绝了许仩的邀约，借口是回老宅。  
“怎么，你要同我回去么？”  
吴宣仪今天穿了一身酒红色西装，内衬是黑色花边薄纱，很少有人这样穿还不显老气，干练中带了几分性感，连拒绝人也是不留情面。很难想象这样一张完美的脸，却讲不出一句好听的话。  
“既然如此，我也还有事要忙，替我向岳父大人问好。”吴宣仪都这样说了，许仩也不好再继续纠缠，他不会去吴宅，他惧怕吴董事长，毕竟他的岳父大人可是连亲女儿的订婚典礼都没来的。  
跟在吴宣仪侧后方的大秘书偷偷瞧见许仩一副苦瓜色的脸就觉着好笑，等他转身走后终于忍不住了，憋笑得正欢，没想到吴总开口了。  
“你先随我回一趟老宅。”  
“是的，吴总。”  
明明吴宣仪就没有回头，只脚步生风地往外走。听到这迫切的脚步声，大秘书却隐隐不安了起来，因为总经理已经快三年没有回过老宅了。上车后，吴宣仪才和她说了第二句话。  
“徐秘书，你来我这多久了？”  
“快五年了。”  
“你来吴氏有十年了吧？”  
“吴总…”  
“五年时间也够了，辛苦你了，徐秘书。委身从总公司高职调到我身边，为我处理大中琐事，实这趟回老宅是将你送回去的，劳烦徐秘书告诉我爸，年龄渐长，注意身体，别瞎折腾了。”  
“大小姐，董事长不是要我监视您的意思。”  
“我不想知道他的意思，不过我的意思很明了，你多年待在我左右，我的举动在他掌握之中，我和许仩的事你也看在眼里，想必也早已汇报给他了。”  
“是的。”  
“把你知道的，都告诉他吧。”

杨超越实在搞不懂自家宝贝葫芦里卖的是什么药，明明有那么多好场地她不选，非得提议将生日宴会安排在许仩家的酒店里。虽说许仩是她名义上的表姐夫，相貌和家世都还过得去，可是杨超越就是看他却是哪儿哪儿都不顺眼  
3-5楼宴会厅全被陈家包了，杨超越是代表她爸爸来的，被陈家人安排在了5楼，陈意涵上午回家之前交代过她，下午来了就待着别动，不准喝Omega递过来的酒，不能和Omega说话。说实话是真的好无聊，陈意涵和她的交际圈其实大不相同，几百个人里她找不到五个认识的。而陈意涵，今晚的主人公，还不知道什么时候能出来呢。

宽敞的空间一分为三，宴会厅中央的梁柱采用菱形茶镜装饰方柱的效果，配上鎏金的灯光，华丽中透着一种高贵。她快在这里面迷路了，幸好没多久她就在人群里发现了傅菁的背影。和她差不多年纪的Alpha手握着香槟，正低着头，可能是在玩手机？身上那身价值不菲的蓝色休闲西服一看就是她表姐的手笔。而应该和她形影不离的宣仪呢？杨超越使劲伸长脖子，原来在宴会厅另外一边的吴宣仪正和陈意涵的某位亲戚在说说笑笑。她猜的，因为那位女士和陈意涵长得有点像。  
找到熟人，杨超越本莫名紧张的心情顿时舒畅了起来，虽然她和傅菁并没有很熟，也止不住笑意张开，只可惜她还没来得及走过去打招呼。过去的路就被面前的人挡住，杨超越抬起头，笑容僵在了脸上。她知道这位儒雅的长者是陈意涵的爷爷，她在陈意涵的钱包里见过和他的合影。


	15. Chapter 15

【十五】  
摇曳的金黄灯光外头已然是伸手不见五指的黑，秋冬交替的季节，夜总来得比夏日更早些。统共没独酌过几回的Alpha饮完了半杯香槟，手指关节静静地放在桌台上，垂着脑袋颓唐着生人勿近的背影，逼退了几位不知她来路，又被她张扬漂亮的脸吸引想要上前搭讪的年轻男女。她将周围上流阶级的各路话题尽收耳中，险些头晕脑胀。  
傅菁没有佩戴手表的习惯，自然计较不出人群中笑靥如花的女人与其他人闲聊了多久。只记得来时当是傍晚，傍晚该有日落夕沉的美好情景，大老板也该从一片暖色晕黄里面朝她走来。  
只不过现实与想象中的出入颇大，白天的乌云似乎是要密谋整晚的雨，阴风为了提醒行人不要外出呼啸得更加肆意妄为，而平和的吴宣仪就那样站在她楼下，除了头发乱了几分之外并无别的失礼。傅菁也不见常跟在她身后的徐秘书踪影了。  
不知出自谁身上的消毒水味道散尽于风中，等候已久的Alpha正对她溢出眼角波纹，欢迎得纯粹。宽大的手掌不由自主地攀上了吴宣仪的发顶，温柔地揉拍几下，私以为这样就能抚平她的发尾。傅菁知道她是从老宅出发来到这儿的，傅菁也在电话里说过不用来接，可大老板不可置否的口气明确表明她早有安排。  
等真正进入这般富丽堂皇的宴会厅，光鲜亮丽的傅菁由衷感谢大老板的坚持与改造，才能在如此鱼龙混杂的场所不露出马脚。  
待傅菁当真无聊到了透顶的时候，吴宣仪总算是回头看了眼自己，傅菁目睹她唇上一抹红，和壁灯相映成辉，好看极了。回神过后傅菁立刻冲她摆了摆手，表示自己没问题。不过大老板指了指这边，看起来是要过来的意思。  
“大老板真是深得长辈欢心，这边和老爷子侃侃而谈完，转眼又可以和寿星公的妈妈说说笑笑…”  
傅菁本能地起身目不转睛地看着她走进，洋洋洒洒地控诉完一段不得要领的话后举起了透明酒杯，五指稳稳地贴着杯身，对着迎面而来的女人挑了挑眉眼作势敬酒。  
吴宣仪瞥到她波澜不惊的面部表情，知道她除了调笑外并没有别的意思。她在清脆的碰杯声中轻泯了一口杯中的淡黄色液体，这次没有观望四周，直接侧身贴近了傅菁的左耳，“你这又是吃哪门子飞醋？他们都是陈家人，这次来还受我父亲嘱咐，得好生问候。”  
Omega的气息步步接近，用异常甜蜜的声线道出反问，Alpha的身体不由自主偏动，大老板的嘴唇不小心又钱钱吻到了她的耳垂，是故意的么？傅菁不后退，扁嘴道，“要吃醋的话，我早酸死了，我哪知道陈家人有这么多，方才在我眼皮底下与你浅谈过的少说也有七八个。”  
“陈老膝下三个儿子一个女儿，孙辈十五人，好像下一代也出来几个了。”  
“好夸张，陈意涵是怎么做到在这么庞大的家族里赢得老爷子青睐的？”傅菁说话时眼睛分外明亮睛，睁得更开时蓬勃感更甚。大老板和自己说过，陈意涵可能是下任接班人，而且从现场来了多少宾客这一点也能看出来陈老爷子对陈意涵有多看重。  
“她的父母犹如闲云野鹤，毕生梦想是周游世界，登上月球，对她们来说生下孩子是个意外，陈意涵小时候跟在她爷爷身边，总归是要亲近些的，陈老爷子也总偏心她多一点，因此糟了其他人不少闲话。”  
“我说认真的啊，你对陈家很了解，陈家人好像也都很喜欢你。你告诉我，你是不是和陈意涵有点那什么？”  
“嗯？我认可你的疑虑，如果不是我之前委婉地向老爷子透露过我不是Alpha，可能早两年两家就联姻了。”  
只不过是就事论事的回答，殊不知身旁的Alpha顷刻笑出了声音，吴宣仪实在不懂笑点在哪儿却也弯起了眼睛，“笑什么？”  
“所谓独乐乐不如众乐乐，这件事我一定要说给杨超越听。”

想到杨超越，吴宣仪不可遏制地皱了一下眉头，下意识地拿出手机打电话，拨出去好几次都无人接听，她和傅菁的视线分别往两边不同的方向探，掠过几次最终又锁定到对方身上，齐齐摇头。白天舅舅还特意打过电话来，叮嘱她今晚务必要照看下杨超越，不能让她惹事犯浑出洋相。虽然超越这人，她心里有数，并非舅舅形容的那般不良，可超越是和她差不多时间点过来的，她都在名人场上周旋多久了，超越人呢？  
“会不会是去找陈意涵了？”  
“不太可能，刚才听陈老说，陈意涵要在酒店房间里待到八点出来，超越应该和我们一样还在五楼，如果要去顶楼的套房，需要通往电梯或者楼梯间，出入口都有陈家的保安把手，人多眼杂，超越不会这么没有分寸的。”  
“宣仪，现在几点？”  
“七点一十八分。”  
“分开找吧，我去三楼，你去四楼，到了四十八分，不管有没有找到杨超越，我们都回来这里汇合。”  
“嗯。”  
她们默契地分开走出五楼宴会厅，前后脚在两列保安恭敬的目视下进了电梯，4字闪烁时，傅菁拉了下一言不发的人的手试图给予宽慰，吴宣仪点了点头还告诉她记得要看手机上的时间。当宽敞的空间只剩一个人，3字指示灯随之亮起时，傅菁没有挪动脚步，目光转向了45。

电梯越往上升，空气仿佛愈稀薄，Alpha使劲吸入了一口气，手指轻抚蓝色袖扣，挽起了衬衫的一截。纵然脑海里有什么在纷争不休，都在电梯门打开那刻戛然而止。她在默不作响的过道大步流星，顶楼一般只有几间套房，傅菁本无法确定陈意涵所在哪间。  
吴宣仪在四楼宴会厅逛了一圈，连一根杨超越的头发都没摸见。还被几个叫不出名字又有点眼熟的人缠着聊了好一会儿天，她不耐烦地应付完，绕过人群找了个清净地抬起手表，时间已经过了二十分钟。她拖着沉重的心情回到五楼原来的位置，傅菁还没回来。而此时身后的人拍了她的肩膀，吴宣仪转身，扑面而来是杨超越放大的脸，她很少在杨超越脸上看见那么沉稳的表情。可惜少年Alpha的沉稳维持不了多久，在张开嘴巴的瞬间垮掉。  
“宣仪，我可算见到你了！”  
吴宣仪交叉着双手叠在胸前，冷眼怒视着杨超越，“你干什么去了，知道我找你多久么？”  
杨超越着实被她夸张的表情震惊到，很无辜地望了凶巴巴的表姐一眼，委屈更甚，“你都不听我把话说完…”  
吴宣仪的愤怒忽而缓和了下来，意识到自己反应过激，微卷眼睫扑闪几下，声音放软，抬眼问她，“老人家把你带到哪里去了，他知道你和陈意涵的关系，刁难你了？”  
“你知道刚才有多吓人么，我本来一来就看见你和傅菁了，还没来得及过去打招呼呢，陈意涵爷爷突然站在我面前，吓死我了真的吓死我了呜呜呜陈家人好可怕…”  
只一瞬，吴宣仪的眸色沉了下来，她联想到杨超越被关在房间里，被逼问，被威胁的情景，如果光天化日之下陈老果真刁难了超越，自然也是不给她面子了。  
“不是不是，他没有为难我…”眼见宣仪的表情不善，杨超越忙不迭解释道，“爷爷不过是带我去楼上偏房，跟查户口似的审问我。不过我想他应该还不确定我和意涵的关系。”  
连爷爷都叫上了还说不确定哦，吴宣仪瞟了她一眼懒得继续搭理，思索片刻还是有些担忧，陈老肯定有所怀疑了，否则也不会单独和超越见面。  
“如果他知道了，你不怕么？”  
“没什么好怕的啊，我是和陈意涵谈恋爱，又不是和陈家人谈恋爱，只要陈意涵心里有我，其他一切都好说，兵来将挡水来土掩就是本小姐的爱情守则！”杨超越不以为然，说完还畅快淋漓地饮酒，其实也就当下那一刻手足无措，真的面对过以后也只能顺其自然了。  
吴宣仪惊羡于她的勇敢，认真地盯着她，突然凑近道，“姐姐问你个事啊，你知道怎么去相信，或者怎么去爱一个人吗？”  
“说实话我也不知道，却也在试着做，万事尝试一下不会错的，无论是爱，还是信任。”杨超越好奇吴宣仪怎么会问这样的话，没想到铁树开花是怎样的？她笑着，也发现了“对了，你那位Alpha呢？”  
“她去三楼…”吴宣仪未加思索的话还没说完，就被闯进她和杨超越中间的男人打断，她面色不悦地抬眼，看到是许仩时眸色更加冷漠，今天的帐她还没去算，没有眼力见的家伙就自个儿送上门来了。杨超越理应叫他声姐夫，却自觉地偏过头去与旁人打招呼，被当作空气人的许仩并不因为自己被冷落了而恼羞成怒，反而扯开了最真实的笑，他坚信马上她们两个就不是这样的表情了。  
“我看见傅菁进了陈意涵的房间…”

“城北开发？哦，是新税务局建造案吧，略有耳闻。不过那好像是我那愚蠢的堂哥手下的项目，和我没多大干系，有问题吗？如果是坏事的话可以说来听听，好让我开心开心。”端坐在华丽椅子上的陈意涵看似温柔娴淑，饮水时微微翘起一根小拇指，有意无意散发笑意，一眼就看得出来是有钱人家捧在手心里的大小姐。  
“这件事情可和你脱不了干系呢，今早我们工地出事故了，一名工友受了重伤。”  
“怎么，你们工地的人出事，找负责人赔钱就好了，你找到我这儿来做什么？你是不是专门在我过生日的时候来给我找不痛快啊？”  
“生日快乐昨晚和你说过了，今天是特意过来找你说正事的。”傅菁慢慢走过去，从外套里面的口袋里，拿出早就准备好的小型文件包，透明文件袋里厚厚一叠纸，“小陈总业务繁忙或许是忘记了，不如我帮你回想下。”  
陈氏也算是本市的有名的建材企业，是正规部门挂牌的建筑供应商，虽说不是每一笔数据都公开透明，但对傅菁来说想找到供货凭证并不是难事。  
陈意涵看到这些她堂哥签过字的红色底单就觉得好笑，不过这个Alpha，真的不简单。她可不是会自乱阵脚的女人，“别跟我说这些，我不懂。”

“搅拌机，配电箱，电线电缆，水暖管件，照明设施，塔吊，排水管，井盖井篦子…这些东西你可以说你不懂，但是钢筋水泥，建筑材料，建筑模板，钉子，木头，铁丝，脚手架，砖，石灰，大沙…等等一系列的材料，陈意涵，你简直是这方面的专家。”傅菁侧身斜靠在她面前的桌子上，低头凝视她，“那你也应该知道如果在建筑过程中使用了不达标的材料，那么这个工程就是豆腐渣工程。”  
陈意涵愕然地抬头，Alpha那双锐利的眸子扫向她，她一惊，竟不自觉移开视线，“这年头吃公款可是要坐牢的，你可不能胡编乱造，虽说我和我堂哥关系不好，但是这关乎我们家族的颜面，我们陈家只是个小小的供应商…甲方出多少价，我们给什么货，红纸黑字写得一清二楚，你可威胁不了我…”

陈意涵坦荡的面容仿佛是真的在给堂哥声讨，离8点越来越近，事到如此她也不打算装蒜了，“还是说，你舍不得去质问吴宣仪？反倒来欺负我们老实人了？”  
“小陈总可是想把吴宣仪拉下水？虽说你们两家经常合作，只怕这次找错人了，许仩曾说城北开发这个项目是他送给吴宣仪的订婚礼物，但是我知道吴宣仪其实没有接手，所以怎么说都不会轮到吴宣仪来承担后果。”  
“送给吴宣仪的订货礼物？”像是听到了天大的笑话似的，陈意涵站了起来，笑意明显得和傅菁对视，“他也配说这句话，姐姐告诉你啊，管他是Alpha.Omega.还是beta，总之男人的话不能信，他一个家里搞酒店的，突然插足房产，你不会真以为有几个在税务局吃干饭的亲戚就能分这么大一杯羹？你或许知道许仩是承包商之一，却不知道最开始吴宣仪才是最大的承包商？她想让许仩加入就加入，想让他做棋子就做棋子，想让他做替罪羔羊就做替罪羔羊，仔细想想吴宣仪的如意算盘打得比谁都响，不然会中途把决策权让给许仩？她是全身而退了，有人要遭殃了。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”  
“你爱信不信。”

到达顶楼，杨超越重重地呼出口气，觉得心口很闷。她太不喜欢这种复杂的氛围，很讨厌尔虞我诈的商场，但是这里面的每一个都和她有关系。  
最里面那间房的房门是敞开的，杨超越鼓起好大的勇气才敢透过缝隙往，她看见了陈意涵逆着光的身影。她的Omega已然换上了要去迎宾的华丽衣裳，像是一位被水蓝色花朵簇拥的公主。  
“姐…”杨超越闭着眼睛叫了声，仿似是在确定吴宣仪存在一样。她很少这么称呼吴宣仪，想必是真的不知道该怎么办了。虽说是她用力推开了许仩，不顾其他人眼色冲出宴会厅的人，可是也是她在电梯门前挪不开步伐。“你应该知道怎么去相信一个人的吧。”吴宣仪这么说，脸却绷得紧紧的，高跟鞋落在地板上咔咔作响，恨不得将地板踏穿。受她影响，杨超越只好跟上楼，“知道，但是我们俩这样很像去抓…”  
当然无奸可抓，杨超越根本没看见傅菁的人，暗自庆幸，自以为是许仩乱讲时的下一秒听见她的声音。透过厚重的木板，穿透力却更甚。

“上流社会的人眼里只能看见散发着恶臭味的金钱和毫无人情味的阶层利益，对你来说通过这个不费心思的项目能减少一个绊脚石就是赚了，所以完全不去考虑会不会有人因为这些烂到底线的建材受伤也是正常不过的事情。可是人在做天在看，陈意涵，就好像逃之夭夭的杀人犯以为犯罪很简单一样，聪明人也总觉得达成目的很容易，可自作聪明的人从不去想聪明总被聪明误这个浅显的道理。”  
“傅菁，看上你之前帮过我的份上，我以朋友的身份和你说这些，在这场游戏里，每个人都睁只眼闭只眼，我劝告你不要多管闲事，这件事对我还有吴宣仪来说是双赢。”  
“有钱人的游戏太奇妙了，我只想为无辜的人讨个公道，总要有人为这件事情付出代价。如果情况得不到改善，这些文件假以时日一定会出现在市政厅。”  
“随你，你也看到了，名字是我哥签的，另一边是许家签的。”说不上是精心策划的骗局，可就这样赤裸裸得被一个聪明人毫不费力地说了出来，陈意涵的心里油然而生一股无言以表的挫败感。不过这个Alpha为什么突然干坐着没动静了，垂头丧气的模样像极了泻了气的气球，陈意涵没好气地拍了拍她，“你愣着干嘛？在想什么，有话快说，我要出去了。”  
“我在想，吴宣仪订婚的时候，你为什么要想方设法让我去？真实原因仅仅是你对一个漂亮的Alpha一见钟情了？”  
“当然不是。”


	16. Chapter 16

【十六】

“我在想，吴宣仪订婚的时候，你为什么要想方设法让我去？真实原因仅仅是你对一个漂亮的Alpha一见钟情了？”  
话落之时，傅菁抬起眼眸，目光发烫。她知道自己不了解许多事情的内幕，于是幻想拨开层层迷雾，找到最真实的答案。她注视着陈意涵漠然的神情，意欲分辨出她话里究竟几分是真几分为假。  
“当然不是。”  
陈意涵从不将内心的真实想法抛露在外，这是她多年来形成的习惯。可是真正不假思索说不是的时候，硬生生地听见了心脏撕裂的声音。这种不安全的感觉令她不甚惶恐。尽管如此，保有无懈可击的面容是她的自尊心。陈意涵正迎傅菁的视探，不经意扬起了无邪的笑容，如同明媚春日，“当然不是，傅菁。你不会以为我真和你一样幼稚，思绪会被另一个人牵着走，一门心思全在吴宣仪身上，这辈子只想依靠爱情活下去吧？”  
“小陈总这是高看我了，我没有那么伟大，能够为爱生，为爱死。再者我不认同你对幼稚这个名词的解答，还是说在你眼中，因为喜欢一个人而做一些出格的事情，因为喜欢一个人而花尽心思，因为喜欢一个人而想和她过一生就是幼稚么？我不是很懂，还请你告诉我。”  
“把爱情放在人生中的首位，就是我对幼稚的全部认知。道理很简单，我们都是成年人了，需要爱和xing无可厚非，但这真的是长久的么，这些不会随着时间流逝慢慢消失么，真的有人甘愿永远陪在另外一个人身边么，我至今都无法保证。但我明确知道在这个世界上，只有握得住的权利和看得见的金钱，才是永恒的。”  
“从你的立场上出发的话我认可你这个既现实又危险的观点，因为从某个方面来说确实是对的。但是陈意涵，你知道么，你会把真正为你着想的人推得越来越远，难道你也打心底认为，思绪受你牵引，一门心思只在你心上，想要和你过一生的杨超越也很幼稚？还是说，你在说谎？毕竟你对杨超越可不像是演戏。”  
“演什么，漂亮的年下Alpha谁不喜欢？她年轻，可爱，幼稚，啊，也很好骗。温顺体贴，性格也比我想象中的有趣。可是，当初我确实不是为她而去的呢。你就当我拉着你去是想想吴宣仪出糗好了。”  
室内二人各有各的立场与意图，互不避让的四目似乎正在进行一场无声之战。可陈意涵的一颦一笑间又让人以为是你来我往般的寒暄。与她们的从容相比，一门之隔外头的人就那么冷静了。  
陈意涵说的话无疑是在杨超越心上扎刀子。信息量太大，她没法控制肢体。手背上的筋脉愈加明显，杨超越拼命地捂住耳朵。周遭的一切都变成无声的障碍物，她颓唐地侧过身，努力睁开眼睛顶撞窗外的世界，黑夜太沉重，空中又有什么轻如羽翼的东西落下，还不服输的挣扎着闪起淡淡的微光，杨超越的心脏就像下坠物一样一点一点沉沦，身体感受到的所有都虚幻得好不真实，已经快要窒息在复杂的思绪里了。  
而距她一步远的女人依旧不为所动，仿佛里面的事情和她没有丝毫干系，不愧是吴宣仪，杨超越这么想。可能是涉世未深的缘故，她无法从吴宣仪完美的外表下猜测出任何，或许年长几岁的理智和冷静能够令她尽快消磨掉同自己一般无能为力的情绪，包含生气，难过，委屈。

但杨超越做不到，她只想逃。  
“我替杨超越感到不值，她爱你，真真切切。如果知道你只是为了利用她，或者说只是你对她产生了一时的好奇心，她都会不开心的。”  
腿已然动了一步的同时，杨超越听到不太相熟的傅菁都在为她说话，眼睛发酸更觉可笑，她早该知道一见钟情这种俗套的戏码不会发生在她和陈意涵身上。身体反应出抗拒的心思，自然不想听陈意涵下一句回答什么了，转身是那么急切。  
“超越，杨家的人不能吃亏，不然舅舅会生气的。”吴宣仪没有回头，手却附上了她略微颤动的手腕，声音沾染了十月的风息，不痛不痒，“我想你应该理论完再走，不要怕，更不要哭。”而后她紧紧握住了杨超越的手掌，脚步向前，步步生风。不仅是里边的Alpha替杨超越感到不值，吴宣仪同样。  
“有时间替别人感到不值，不如多想想自己吧，  
傅菁，你的处境可比超越困难得多。我知道超越爱我，可我也至少敢承认我喜欢杨超越，你说是一时好奇心也好，说是见色起意也好。而吴宣仪敢光明正大承认喜欢你么？她可以用尽心机把你留在身边，却不敢告诉世人她爱你，你就没有想过是她想要你去这个可能性？”  
“她不会这样。”  
“看来是你不够了解她。”  
在傅菁的计划里，她与陈意涵的讨论已经接近尾声，毕竟生日宴的主人公也该到了出去会客的时候，可是身后的脚步声渐渐逼近，她的心里掀起惊涛骇浪，不自觉毛骨悚然。Alpha有种与生俱来的强烈预感，这间房间即将沦为战场，还是僵持不下的长久战。她想陈意涵的恐惧不会比她少，因为门被大声推开后，她的视线转过去的瞬间瞳孔骤张，晶莹欲出，脸色突变。也是这时，傅菁知晓，陈意涵刚才大半说的是假话。  
吴宣仪是一个极度自我又极其不自我的人，矛盾得很。她可以完全不当别人的污蔑为一回事，但当陈意涵欺负到她在意的人时，她的愤怒会如同铺天盖地的烈火  
“陈意涵你闭嘴。” 淡红色的恼色冲上了吴宣仪的双颊，她径直走了进来，错开了Alpha直射而来的目光，笔直站到了陈意涵面前，而被拽着的杨超越，则垂着脑袋。  
“我从来没有觉得过为了达成目的步步为营的你有错，所以才会一直和你保持合作的关系，但是陈意涵，你怎么可以把超越也算作筹码包含在内，处心积虑地布一场恋爱的局，还是只是一时好奇心？她是你的玩具么，高兴的时候买来，过不久玩腻了就要丢掉，超越藏不住心思，要哭就哭，要笑就笑得任性，讨厌的东西一眼不多看，喜欢的东西就爱护到底。这样的你也配得到这样一份纯粹的爱？”  
吴宣仪精致的眉眼神色里尽是不屑，怒气未消胸口起伏着，她看见陈意涵眼中一刹而过的惶恐。带刺的言语也令同样骄傲的Omega不悦，尽管陈意涵是很没有底气的，她甚至不敢用雾气朦胧的眼睛去看被吴宣仪护在身后的Alpha。  
“吴宣仪，五十步笑百步可不是我认识的你。你敢说你刚开始不是这样对傅菁的么？我知道你俩现在浓情蜜意，关系正好，但是你敢说你一开始就决定爱这个Alpha？你会想和她结婚？会想生一个她的小孩？别说笑话了，吴宣仪，有婚约在身的你也不配和我说这样的话。”  
“陈意涵，你不要太过分！”傅菁先出了声，制止了陈意涵的“出口伤人”，虽然吴宣仪根本不在意，还即将发射第二轮攻击。  
吴宣仪和陈意涵都是没道理也要说得对方无话可接的Omega，谁也不愿意拜呛人这方面的下风，只是谁也没想到的是原本低着头的杨超越突然走了过来拦住了往陈意涵方向上前一步的傅菁，声音又快又哑，“傅菁，你不要吓到她！”  
两个高度几乎相同的Alpha面面相觑，傅菁看了眼她通红的眼角又可怜又可气，顺手拍了拍她的肩膀，无奈道，“拜托，我又不是要打她，你干嘛这样看着我。”  
方才只是条件反射般的决定，杨超越的人生经历还不足以让她知道下一步应该怎么做，她可能羞愧难当当场走掉，又或者会侧过身，毫不心软地问陈意涵，“那我配说么？”都不是什么好方法。于是她的沉默落在吴宣仪眼里，才更令人生恨。  
“就算超越现在还站在你那边，你也无动于衷，心安理得地接受她所有的好也丝毫不觉得愧疚，陈小姐果然心狠，不过你这公私分明的态度着实让我看见了陈氏光辉的未来了。”  
“吴宣仪，谁的心会有你狠！爱情对你来说也不过是如此，喜欢着这个Alpha又和别的bate订婚，为了生意做了多少见不得人的亏心事啊？”  
“我可比你好多了，我只需要比我父亲厉害就行了，吴氏我想拿就拿，不想要就不要，而你呢？陈意涵，你想坐到你的位置，需要付出什么你比谁都清楚？又有什么比你的位置更重要？”  
“你当真不想要的话，就不会做这些了。你利用许仩，联合我加入，更不惜用吴氏来做引子，今天北区发生的事情只是你豪赌里面的一步，而你做这一切只是因为你不甘作你父亲的傀儡…”

空气渐渐沉静下来，缓慢流动掺着几丝呼吸声。  
杨超越杵在桌子边望着打得很开的大门，好像还能听见那声巨响。一直帮她说话的吴宣仪在五分钟前被傅菁冷着脸带走。杨超越还记得傅菁那无法用词汇形容的眼神，可是她没有时间去担心吴宣仪了，因为她自己的爱情，泥菩萨过江。  
陈意涵许是不敢看这里，才会一直给她看背影。  
杨超越又觉得她应当是这样的，陈意涵就应该愧疚到无颜面对。不对，她看着陈意涵瘦弱的肩膀摇了摇头，哪怕解释一声就好，尽管结局都一样。  
木已成舟，该说的不该说的话都进了杨超越的耳朵，陈意涵想，如果万事万物都需要一个结局，她能预料到和吴宣仪今后不会再有交集，所有合作竹篮打水一场空，也能预料到和傅菁也不会有什么往来，但她预测不出她和杨超越的结果。  
“对不起。”不是杨超越想象中的解释，淡淡的三个字后，陈意涵语调没有起伏地接着说，“不管你怎么想我，我都要和你先说声对不起。”

没有得到回答，杨超越好像不存在于这个空间，陈意涵回过头来，眼波微动。落入她眼中的是一张漂亮略带稚气的脸，白净的肌肤略微透着健康的红润，神情中有几分不安，有几分无辜，眼睛通红像是被谁欺负过。恍惚间，陈意涵觉得自己真是个十恶不赦的罪人，有苦难言。  
“你不要用凝视回应我。”陈意涵想要体面一点，制止住发酸的眼睛，她拖着华丽的裙装走了几步来到Alpha面前，高贵得像个城堡里的公主，“你可以骂我铁石心肠，可以说我不知廉耻，也可以转身走掉。但不要不说话…你说什么都好…”  
“陈意涵，你对我撒谎的时候，呼吸频率是不一样的。你不想我骂你说你，也不想我走掉，你也知道我不会这样做，因为你知道我爱你。”  
听见杨超越哽咽地说，陈意涵的眼泪差点决堤，她点了点头，用力憋了回去，是她小看了杨超越的份量。  
“那你知道我有多耿耿于怀？是你先来招惹我的，那时候的我对你知之甚少，却试着对你付出了我全部的信任。”  
“你说喜欢我的时候是你的真实想法吗？你骗我的时候，没有一丝不忍么？还是说你一边和我演着成人游戏一边又觉得我是个小孩给你带来了一堆麻烦？把我玩得团团转的你毫无疑是赢家，可是陈意涵你为了坐到最上面的位置就可以把连你身体在内所有的一切都廉价售卖吗？”杨超越爱她，而陈意涵不觉得爱值钱，这不是廉价售卖是什么？幼稚、好骗、充斥在杨超越脑子里，作为一个Alpha，此时的她只要宣泄，不要解释和道歉，反正都是到此为止。  
无须质疑，这些话有巨大的杀伤力。就算把脑子里所有的词汇用尽，陈意涵也无法表达此刻的感觉，只能笑着应和，“是啊，我就是这样的人，周而复始的实现目标，不择手段。只是伤害了你实在抱歉。”  
Alpha想通了，面前这个Omega用一砖一瓦堆砌成的高墙，无人能打破。杨超越于心不忍地闭上眼睛，不想看见她渐渐暗淡的眼眸却看得更加清楚。黑夜侵席她的眼睛，眼巴巴地看着心上人往火坑里跳。  
“算了吧。你是什么样的人我比你更清楚。各人有各人的隐晦，我不怪你，也不想知晓你的苦衷，今后就请各扫门前雪吧。”  
什么都懂的人最温柔也最冷漠，杨超越丢下了体面的告慰，将今晚当作是漫不心的闲谈。陈意涵发觉她真的走了以后，才开始落泪。难道你真的不想知晓我是如何走过这段旅程的，它阴冷湿潮，险象迭生，艰苦又漫长。终是没有问这些与自我相处时才能说出口的酸涩对白。  
缓慢又沉重的脚步声由远及近，陈意涵整理好了心情调整了呼吸才走出房门，她知道已经过了约定好的会客时间，可迎面而来的爷爷脸上尽是慈爱，看不出一丝生气。  
“涵涵，大家都在下面等你切蛋糕呢，你要许什么生日愿望，可以先告诉爷爷，我都可以给你实现。”  
“爷爷，恐怕你这次帮不了我了。”  
"哦？说来听听。”  
"我希望，有一个人能永远陪在我身边。”  
陈意涵微笑着回答，正对着窗外。

陈意涵26岁的第一天。  
下雪了。


	17. Chapter 17

【十七】  
十月落雪真是难得一见的奇景，可这本就是个荒诞的世界。待吴宣仪置身于酒店楼外，脚步被骤然下降的气温逼得动弹不得，她仰起头在纷纷雪色的渲染下慌了神，又垂下眼眸紧盯着被傅菁抓住的手腕，Alpha手掌心的温度滚烫，背影却挺拔得似一堵高墙，这回又要触发争吵了么？出乎意料，傅菁仅仅是松开了她的手，动作轻巧到吴宣仪以为她不曾握来过。  
“我不想你继续待在那儿和陈意涵争论过去发生的事情，没有意义。”回过身来的傅菁目不转睛地对着她的脸，一语话毕，也不等吴宣仪作答， 弯嘴道出心中疑问，“你今天去医院看望老刘了对么？”  
在Alpha的反问句里，吴宣仪听出了笃定的意味，她不假思索地变相承认，“你也去了。”  
随后视线由着厚厚的雪花落在傅菁的头发上，黑白交错在路灯光下更显分歧，吴宣仪的心中不禁酸涩，为什么她们老是要在夜晚对峙？  
从Omega无辜的眼睛里捕捉到她的脆弱，傅菁缓慢地意识到自己做了一件多么无礼的事情，她毫不客气地把大老板从陈意涵那里拽走，一前一后穿过过道，乘着电梯直下一楼，一路到大堂外，在这极度漫长的二十分钟内，没有人发出声响。如果是之前发生这种情况，傅菁断不会做出如此出格的举动，不会让吴宣仪在外人面前有一丁点儿颜面尽失的可能。  
傅菁突然想岔开话题，先说声对不起。她不应该以圣人的姿态生出责备吴宣仪的想法，可是她虽然懊恼，一边又心怀气闷。  
“老刘是我工地上的同事，我去探望无可厚非，当然吴氏是这个项目的负责人，你会去医院也是情理之中的事情，可是宣仪，你为什么不直接跟我说呢？”  
傅菁整理好措辞，平淡地讲，慢吞吞地抬起手来拨过掉落在吴宣仪肩膀上的白雪，转而向下扣紧了她敞开着的外套上的一颗黑色纽扣，“你要相信我不会怪你，别人口中的你有一百种样子，而我只听得到眼前的你啊。”  
过早的雪似乎将冬夜也一并带来了，稀疏雾气从傅菁口中溜出，刹那间的功夫，吴宣仪的脑子里闪现过很多场景，她的Alpha从什么开始变成成熟的大人了？是从那次分离开始，从蓝发染成黑色开始，还是从她订婚那天开始？深究不出结果，许是在自我还没意识到的时间里，傅菁已然不是那个不分青白皂白，说出覆水难收般的话语的小孩了。

往事不可追忆，不可否认的是现在的吴宣仪，心绪也不同往常，她莫名喜欢傅菁黑色的头发，跟随着心意，吴宣仪揉了揉Alpha柔顺的头发，“菁，不要生气了。你知道我素来寡言少语，很多事情我没有办法学会直白的表达…”  
“我没有生你气，我只是…”  
“那你笑一个？”吴宣仪音色轻快地打断了她，貌似是想要缓和暂时不太明了的气氛，目光尚且还滞留在傅菁的脸上，同时伸出双手分别触碰到她的两边嘴角，指腹向上摸了摸，当真是要她笑的意思。  
“我知道听到陈意涵那番话的你一定有很多问题想要问我。城北开发案一开始确实是由吴氏负责的，这是我父亲非常看重的项目，可我顺水推舟把这个项目交给许怅，而且和陈意涵达成协议，帮她拉她堂哥下水。两个贪婪的男人掌权，又是个捞油水的好地方，我笃定他们一定会有些不可告人的勾当，建材的事我们一直在等他们上钩，睁只眼闭只眼，任其发展…我想过这件事是不是做得太过了，尤其是今天我从我爸那儿离开后去了医院，看见出事故的那位工人时…可是我真的做错了吗？”  
吴宣仪主动坦白了许多，其中包括不好的事情和“死不悔改”的个性，虽然还不是全部。她没有告诉傅菁，她回家时父亲碰到了刚回家的父亲，带着一身消毒水的味道，望着自己时面色凝重，估计也是去处理工地的事情了。也正由此事作为开端，父女之间爆发了一次最为激烈的争吵。但这些，傅菁还是不要这么早知道的好。  
对错，该怎么判定？  
傅菁不是不懂得服软的Alpha，她能感受到吴宣仪有在好好说明这件事情，至少不再是作为一位擅长气人的话题终结者。何况事情并没有到不可解决的地步，不幸中的万幸，好在老刘没有性命危险，只要安心治疗，伤势恢复，出院只是时间问题，傅菁无法欺骗自己，她是觉得吴宣仪没错的。  
“如果受伤的人是我呢？”  
还未闭合的嘴巴被吴宣仪快速捂住，傅菁的双眼宛若丛林中受惊的麋鹿。只是一句突发奇想而已，大老板大可不必表现得如此失措。  
关于爱，傅菁一直以来有个庸俗的见解，她认为决定相爱的两个人中一定有一个是负责贩卖落日的，像是一位从远方赶来的渡光使者，历经千险，跨越万里来到另一个人身边，用全身的热来感染她，照亮她，就算这热是余晖也没关系。在这个瞬间之前，傅菁从未想过这个人会是吴宣仪，因为她从来不属于火，也应当不发散热。

可吴宣仪认为是她。  
倘若受伤的人是傅菁，从高楼坠落，又或是血肉模糊地躺在地上，都是她从未设想过的事情，以至于在听到的时刻，心脏一顿，这是真实又陌生的痛感。吴宣仪想，这份心痛的重量怕是无法承受，“你一定可以平安健康，长命百岁。”  
傅菁眨了眨眼睛，鼻息飘在吴宣仪的手巴掌上，她张了张嘴，一丝缝隙都钻不出去，想必大老板不会松懈，可她放在自己脸上的手冰凉凉的，傅菁掠过漫天白雪，终是于心不忍，摆了摆手肘想要将她的拿下来牵住。还未行动，眼见着Omega倔强地摇了摇头。她只好无奈地点头，凶巴巴的吴宣仪才肯放下爱冰凉彻骨的手。傅菁凝视着她的眼眸，如果眼神会叹气的话，吴宣仪就知道她有多惆怅了。  
“尽管我并不完全明白，你为什么要和陈意涵合作，做这件对你来说百害而无一利的事情，但如果你告诉我，你是为了得到你想要的东西的话，我可以理解，并且欣赏你们这副为了权利和高位努力算计的样子，可是宣仪啊，这不公平。老刘是家里的顶梁柱，也有人希望他平安，健康…”  
“你说得对，这不公平，可是我做不到体会别人的苦难，尽管他人的苦难与我有关，或是因我而起。你觉得我自私也好，是个坏蛋也罢。这都是我内心最真实的想法，我不骗你。老刘的事情我很抱歉，会尽我所能去弥补，吴氏也会为这件事情承担所有后果。但我真的做不到，拿你与他相提并论。”  
如果你有事的话，承担后果的只有我。这句矫情的话，当着傅菁的面，吴宣仪是万万说不出口的。不光如此，她甚至不敢直视傅菁的眼睛，生怕从中看出点漠然和厌恶。也许是身体感知到不安，睫毛都在不自觉颤动，可事已至此，她深知自己没有退路可走，可惜的是她无法告诉傅菁，你带来的温度改变了我，可我从你身上学到的，这微不足道的柔软并不足以让我共情他人。  
她垂着视线，仍沉浸在自我怀疑中，殊不知被人用暖和的手掌托起了脸。  
“吴宣仪，如果你哪天不喜欢我了，要明明白白地告诉我，我保证不会死缠烂打的。”  
话题转得过于没有关联性，被傅菁强迫着抬起头来与她对视的吴宣仪顿时语塞，她安静地注视着面前Alpha红润的嘴巴，不死缠烂打这回事，吴宣仪相信她会说到做到。  
“因为从现在开始，我会想活到一百岁。和你朝朝暮暮到相看两生厌为止。”  
傅菁十分认真地，平静地述说。掀起吴宣仪心中大浪。有些人以为的爱是被偏爱，有些人以为的爱是一腔孤勇不求回报，又有些人以为最好的爱情是旗鼓相当的主动和势均力敌的能力，吴宣仪无法从中选出一个来匹配她和傅菁的关系。可她真切地明白，她在被爱中找到了正确爱一个人的方式。  
“我想脱离我爸爸的掌控，你知道为什么吗？”吴宣仪同样平静地将最大的愿望宣之于口，铺平了傅菁衣领上的褶皱，“因为现在的我想要自由的人生。我没有你以为得那么好，但也不是十足的坏人，我希望你，再给我一次机会。”  
愈来愈重的雪花仿佛上演了一部离别曲的高潮部分，吴宣仪的脸冻得发白，傅菁自顾自地想不能继续与她停在原地了。她率先动了动脚踝，往前一步，揽过吴宣仪的腰，“我一直都在你身边，雪太大了，我们先走。”  
“你不生气了？”  
“我本来就没有生气。”  
“真的没有吗？”  
“真的没有，不过我们不和陈老爷子打声招呼，直接就走，这样会不会不太礼貌。”  
“我想他宝贝孙女那边的状况更加令他焦头烂额，应该没有时间管我们。”  
“也对，不知道超越有没有走？你会担心她吗？”  
“担心总是难免的，但各人有各人的人生。对超越来说，这会是很好的一课。”  
“不愧是你，好冷漠。Omega怎么都这样啊，超越好惨。”  
“谁惨还不一定。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“如果我没猜错，陈意涵爱她。我打赌陈意涵现在已经崩溃了。”吴宣仪停顿了一会儿，歪着脑袋冲傅菁笑得明烈，“因为她是以前的我啊。”

第二日是万里晴空，傅菁惺忪着眼，开窗后并无想象中的凛冽寒风，她再揉了揉眼睛，睁大看，路边不见银霜踪影，昨晚的雪该是一场幻境。  
“抱。”从后方传来低闷声响，傅菁回过头，看见被窝里的大老板伸长了手。  
吴宣仪在她家的卧室里醒来，很平淡的画面。  
一连几天，都是如此。  
待每日按时出工的傅菁反应过来，大老板已经一周没去上班了。据她了解和回忆，大老板白天不出门，就窝在沙发上睡觉，可能是嫌爬楼太累，可能是提前进入了冬眠状态，除了补眠之外，她偶尔会下个厨，晚上就黏着自己说废话。  
傅菁隐约猜出了什么，但无关紧要，她更担心的是吴宣仪一个人在家里的时间太长，会无聊。可是她确定吴宣仪在生活中没有几个说得上话的朋友，杨超越应该算一个，不过从上周开始，杨超越的电话一直处于无人接听状态，也没从大老板嘴里听过她的消息，傅菁猜测她许是和陈意涵闹掰，断联疗伤去了。  
在傅菁一筹莫展，生怕吴宣仪决定退休，提前过上老年生活之际，闲暇了几天的大老板，终于睡够了，觉得不能再颓废下去，于是她给自己找了件必须亲力亲为的事情做。  
这天，傅菁下班回来，一打开门，笑僵在了脸上，她和浩浩荡荡的工程队打了个尴尬的照面，再往混乱拥挤的地上扫了一眼，搬着这么多重物上没有电梯的居民楼，Alpha很是心疼这些同行。再回个身，就瞧见穿着宽松素白T的大老板架着个二郎腿，惬意地靠在新沙发上，吃着水灵灵的葡萄。  
“你也看到了，今晚开始可能得去我家住一段时间了。”大老板将最后一颗紫葡萄塞进嘴里，擦了擦手就走了过来，傅菁张开手等着她，又觉得哪儿有些不自在，收回了手。待她看清屋子里其他人工作服上的字眼，原来是装修公司的。反倒是吴宣仪自在些，一手环住她的腰，一边和她交代事情。  
“不过，你得一个人先过去，该带的东西我已经让人收拾好了，在卧室里。”  
“嗯，知道了。”傅菁知道她还有话要说。  
“陈意涵约了我。”


	18. Chapter 18

【十八】  
吴宣仪如实禀报，傅菁点头同意，没有追问所为何事。而后吴宣仪大手一挥，温声叫装修公司的人先去吃饭。当空间仅剩二人，傅菁就像泄了气的皮球，垮了身子，病怏怏地赖在吴宣仪身后，脑袋搭在她肩膀上，双手还环住大老板的腰，跟连体婴似的，推她进了卧室。吴宣仪皱着一张脸，屏住呼吸，略微嫌弃Alpha还没换下带着灰尘的衣服。  
这可怪不得傅菁，换作是之前，她回家第一件事铁定是洗澡，然后和大老板共进晚餐，可是吴宣仪今晚有约，她也要充当苦力“搬家”。傅菁只好改变策略，先招呼着吴宣仪换上秋衣，“我回来的时候天色不对劲，晚上可能会下雨，快结束了你告诉我，我去接你。”  
“你忘了我自己会开车去么，而且你得过去打扫屋子，估计会忙到没时间搭理我。”  
“怎么会。”傅菁边讨好她，边扫视了眼把她腿型修饰得很好看的浅色牛仔裤。自作主张地从衣柜里挑了件白色的卫衣往她头上套，随后躬着身子，仔细地捣拾卫衣带子，笑着说，“我会在百忙之中抽空惦记你的。”  
“油腔滑调。”等傅菁站直身体，吴宣仪顺势捏了捏她的嘴脸，低头瞥到了一个了不得的蝴蝶结，一时之间没控制住音量，“等等，你让我穿成这样去见陈意涵！”  
“大老板天生丽质，无需靠衣装撑场面。”傅菁故意戏弄她，可是炸毛的吴宣仪这身穿搭，怎么看都怎么可爱，傅菁不给她拒绝的余地，没用多大的力气，推搡着她往外走，双管齐下，“再说了晚上指不定要降温，快走吧，待会儿要迟到了。”  
“瞎说八道，你压根不知道时间和地点。”  
反驳是这样反驳，可傅菁猜中了，再不走她就要放陈意涵鸽子了，吴宣仪无可奈何，但也心甘情愿，声音软了下来，“那好吧，你要记得吃晚饭。”  
吴宣仪用一个无情的眼神，把已经跟着走到门口的傅菁逼了回去。不过多天未出门，导致方向感本就不太好的人在居民楼的巷子里迷了五分钟的路，才找到停车的位置。到了巷子口，她被扑面而来的风吹得一哆嗦，要不是她精心改装过车子的轮胎，吴宣仪还差点看错眼，因为车身上面铺了层银灰色的遮灰布，想都不用想就知道是傅菁的杰作。

Alpha倔强起来也是几头牛都拉不回来的，吴宣仪深知这一点，起初傅菁还听话地开了两天她的车，可自从她的那辆吉普车从维修站提了出来之后，就软硬不吃，死活不开了，美其名曰怕刮花了。  
我修得起，大不了换一台。当时的吴宣仪十分的义正辞严，脱口而出后又快速打起了算盘，计算个人名下的存款到底够不够换一台的。  
唉，今时不同往日啊，吴宣仪叹气。风愈来愈猛烈，吴宣仪吃了一嘴自己的头发，预感到冬天来临。希望下次陈意涵约她的时候能事先看下天气预报吧。  
说来惭愧，陈意涵选的会面地点是一个她自己很熟悉的地方，就是她和杨超越互通心意的那间酒吧。当然她也怕好不容易约出来的吴宣仪门都不进掉头就走，毕竟是有事求人，要把姿态放低，等等这话是谁和她说过？总之陈意涵在通话里，好言好语地说把话说在了前头。  
“在三楼包厢！不是酒吧是会所！”  
“不是你以为的那种会所，是正经会所！”  
“骗你我不是人！”  
“你本来就不是人。”  
被对面那头没有波澜的话堵得说不出来，陈意涵无语凝噎，连吴宣仪都够格说她不是人了，这都是什么事啊？  
七点还差一分，约的人推开门。陈意涵早有准备，虽然吴宣仪的口气听起来不好惹，可她倒是个守信又守时的人。尽管一周前，她们还站在对立面，相互撕咬。但是成功又聪明的Omega总是会对一些不该记得的事情闭口不提。  
在陈意涵的早有准备里，淡定的神色也是其中一项，只是在看见愈来愈近的吴宣仪身上的着装后破了功。她开始思考自己和吴宣仪的关系有这么亲近么，她有必要穿着居家服还是睡衣出门？  
还是说自己不配，吴宣仪换身稍微正式的衣服来见面？反观自己的正装，倒显得隆重了。但不论是哪种情况，陈意涵都不敢取笑她。  
于是，在吴宣仪端着脸一言不发的尴尬气氛里，她率先说出早有准备里的话语。  
“明明只是一周没见，却感觉你神隐好久了。”

室内灯光不似别的会所灯红又间绿，可能陈意涵真的是有事要和她谈，可是吴宣仪望着一桌子未开封的酒瓶子，越发觉得陈意涵没品位，借酒消愁这件事情不该发生在她身上。如果再熟一点的话，吴宣仪会一点面子都不给地说，早知如此，何必当初呢？  
她安然入座，坐在了陈意涵的对立面。直视她的眼睛，笑了。难得看到陈意涵也有这么憔悴的时候，吴宣仪心生愉悦。  
“陈总经理，不是来找我叙旧的吧？”  
“你怎么知道我升职了？我还以为你不问江湖事了呢。不瞒你说这是爷爷送我的生日礼物。”  
“挺好的，恭喜你，也算是达成你的计划了。”  
可是我真的没有想过我的计划里会没有杨超越。陈意涵默不作声，撬开了一瓶度数挺高的酒，往两个透明杯子里倒，“我厉害吧，也恭喜你成功摆脱未婚夫，互相庆祝，干一个？”黑眼圈都要掉嘴巴里去了的女人还是吊着一股子气性。对待嘴硬的人，吴宣仪自有一套办法。她毫不矫情地握住了半满的玻璃杯，抿了一口，“事先说好，三杯为上限，我喝多了，家里有人会不开心。”  
“啧啧。”陈意涵没控制住真实反应，发出鄙夷，可心里又有些莫名的情绪在搅动，她心烦意乱，猛灌一杯，“吴宣仪，你是我难得欣赏的Omega，我以为你很特别，没想到还是和别的Omega一样，会栽进Alpha的爱情陷阱，我说你怎么不出山，原来是醉倒温柔乡了？”  
吴宣仪也不恼，她来本就是来看一出陈意涵自导自演的好戏的，她挑了挑眉眼，“羡慕了么？”  
“你知道外面都在瞎传，吴董事长不知为何事大动肝火，不仅解除了你和许怅的婚约，还把你赶出家门的事情么。”  
“不知道，不过不是瞎传。”  
“是真的？”  
“是真的，不过你约我就是为了探讨这个问题的真实性？”  
陈意涵被她简短的话语气死，也自认活该，索性豁出去了，“那你知道，超越去哪里了么？”

“我凭什么告诉你。”  
“吴宣仪！”  
“干嘛？”  
吴宣仪成心捉弄她，不紧不慢地说，再抬头时发现陈意涵正认真地盯着自己。眼睛里是吴宣仪非常熟悉的，模棱两可，和难得的脆弱。  
“我是不懂傅菁有什么天大的魅力值得你这样做，虽然她那张脸是没得挑。可是没有你爸做靠山，你这么多年的努力都付诸东流了。我问你，真的值得吗？”  
“你说这样的话会让我误以为我们是关系很好的朋友。”吴宣仪的目光没有在她的视线逼问下退缩，相反的，她还特别慵懒地往后靠，望了眼头顶强烈的灯光，再直直望向了陈意涵，“我也不懂，但是我只告诉你一次，值得。而且，是我主动放弃了那个位置。”  
她的回答和陈意涵心中的答案不谋而合，她问吴宣仪的同时，其实是在问她自己。陈意涵觉得吴宣仪好像有点不一样了，无关她今日的着装，但具体又说不上是哪里。  
“吴宣仪，心软是最致命的脆弱。”  
“陈意涵，偶尔脆弱也没什么不好的。”  
如傅菁所料，外面当真下起了雨。吴宣仪听见了淅淅沥沥的雨声，和陈意涵“悲愤”的声音。  
“你怎么舍得前功尽弃啊？是不是你爸知道了你和傅菁的事情，棒打鸳鸯？然后你为爱走钢索？”陈意涵多少有些恨铁不成钢的意思，就算不是全部知晓，她也能大概知道吴宣仪这些年付出了多少。但是她说服不了自己，其实她更加羡慕，吴宣仪现在幸福的样子。她惊叹于吴宣仪的勇气，又忍不住埋怨，同样都是家世好，要强的Omega，一个刚升高职，另一个却失去事业，可是为什么她的脸色这么好？而自己那么糟糕。  
自问做事步步为营，心思缜密的陈意涵开始纠结，到底哪步出了差错？  
“你知道我那天怎么和我爸说的么？”  
“你不会威胁他了吧？”  
“我说，事实就是这样，我爱上了一位什么都没有的Alpha，还要和她共度余生，如果董事长介意的话，不如将吴氏拱手送人。”

“我***，你**！！！！”  
陈意涵呛了一口酒，吴宣仪无视了她。达成目的就准备走人了，她站起身，系紧了卫衣上的蝴蝶结，“你还挺会找时间的，我提醒你别喝得宿醉啊，超越明天下午的飞机，飞法国。”  
伴随着天空一声惊雷，陈意涵定在位置上。吴宣仪看见她一瞬间变了脸色，眼睛升起雾气。说实话，吴宣仪不太想安慰另一个Omega。  
“愣着干嘛，她说她不会回来了。”杨超越的航班是真的，但不回来这句话杨超越没说过，是吴宣仪瞎编的。吴宣仪想，虽然各人有各人的人生，但作为看客，不如送佛送到西，话已至此，如何发展，就让陈意涵自求多福吧。  
而她，只想抓紧时间回家。因为不知为何，方才那声雷声后，她的心跳频率不复平常。


	19. Chapter 19

【十九】  
正是秋末至初冬的衔接时候，无垠天空划过一道闪电，沉浸黑夜里更为突兀。常年茂盛的绿色树枝跌进阵阵风中，摇摇欲坠之时制造出哗啦哗啦的流水声，卷入云中仿佛要与天一起塌下来。  
傅菁仰头观望了一眼变幻莫测的上空，私以为吉普车旁那与这里格格不入的敞篷跑车接下来会受到一场暴风雨的制裁，也不知道是哪个倒霉蛋停这的。她回过神大手一甩，将大老板理好的几个行李箱依次塞进后备箱，再砰的一声关上。说来就来的细雨让她拉紧了外套上的金属拉链，想骂一句脏话。傅菁跨着大步，转回巷子里，这个鬼天气，恐怕明天就深冬。  
社会的高速发展也没给老旧居民楼的巷子装上照明的路灯，虽然环境无比昏暗，傅菁前进的步伐却未放缓，她凭着多年的熟悉感顺利到了单元楼下，傅菁进门一抬腿，撞到了一个硬邦邦的，会动的物体。没克制住惊呼，Alpha暗道一声活见鬼了，警觉地后退一步，楼道里的声控灯随即开启，她知道了这障碍物是谁，“杨超越？你鬼鬼祟祟地杵这儿做什么？”  
“我…我那个…”  
杨超越支支吾吾说不清楚，隔着一个人的距离，傅菁以不太有礼貌的目光打量了她，上面是黑色的鸭舌帽，黑色的宽松外套，下面是黑色的宽松裤子，黑色的运动鞋。傅菁体会得到她的哀怨，好在气色还不错，算不上明媚，但也不至于要生要死。而且杨超越虽然年纪小，但这比自己还高上一点儿的个头怎么样也称得上是个身强力壮的Alpha，傅菁理所应当地拍了她的肩膀，“来得正好，跟我上楼，搬一下东西。”  
杨超越认命地接受了这个需要出力的要求，大概是真的有事找吴宣仪，这是傅菁的直觉。傅菁隐约窥探到她的来意，特地来找自己的话不太现实，毕竟她和杨超越没独自说过几句话。不出意外的话，应该是来找宣仪支招的。只是她要杨超越亲口问。可是问了要怎么回答呢？难道要实话实说？Alpha在沉思中到达家门口，掏出钥匙开门时，后方的脚步声也停住了，而后是一连串的喘息。傅菁无奈地回头，杨超越正弯着腰，双手掌心搭在膝盖上，气喘吁吁。她开始怀疑这个Alpha到底行不行了。  
杨超越体力不支，后悔也来不及了。陈意涵以前提起过傅菁的住址，但她当时只顾着吃醋了，怎么也没想到会有来这儿的一天，没想到要爬这么高的楼梯，更没想到大门一开，满屋子乌烟瘴气，更重要的是要找的人不在。杨超越心态崩了，不管三七二十一，随意地找了个空旷的角落，盘腿坐着，接过傅菁扔过来的矿泉水，一饮而尽。

“我去宣仪家没见着她，就找你这儿来了。她也不在么？”  
傅菁这才听出杨超越嗓子都多哑，结合最近发生的事很是令人遐想，她听见了击在玻璃窗上的雨声，还不如吃完晚饭再走呢，于是拐进厨房插好了热水器。“宣仪有事出门了，如果你有急事的话可以给她打个电话，问问她什么时候回来。”  
“手机扔了…”杨超越诚实地讲，丝毫没有包袱，摘下了帽子，狂甩头发，散在肩上。傅菁嫌弃地看了她一眼，肯定是几天没洗头了，不过没有帽子的遮挡，傅菁完全看到她的眼睛，发现她瞳孔有几丝血色，和眼下的乌青，这孩子不会还在玩失眠？  
“没必要这么逃避现实吧，需要我帮你问麽？”  
傅菁也不急着要她答复，自顾自地打开储物柜，幸好还有存粮，“要什么口味的，红烧牛肉，老坛酸菜，小炒肉，香辣牛肉，鲜虾鱼板，香菇炖鸡，酸菜牛肉，酸菜仔鸡，酸辣牛肉……”  
“你报菜名呢？我要老坛酸菜的，加根泡面搭档，谢谢。”一天没吃饭的杨超越本不觉得饿，只是听见傅菁说的话时，肚子还是叫嚣个不停，她咽了咽口水，麻溜地从脏兮兮的地上爬了起来，迈过好几个大型电器凑到傅菁身边回答了上一个问题，“不用了，我就想和当面和她道个别，等不到就算了，你跟她说也是一样的。”  
“对了，你们这是打算搬家啊？”  
“宣仪今天找了个装修公司过来，改造估计需要个半个月一个月的，所以这段时间先住她那边。”  
“哦吼，同居生活，可喜可贺。”  
杨超越想见吴宣仪，主要还是另一个原因，她想看下没了工作，没了经济来源的吴宣仪日子过得好不好。看起来还不错，杨超越顿时神清气爽，出国的事更没有心理压力了呢！  
“羡慕了吧？”  
“羡慕个屁，眼不见为净。”  
傅菁笑了笑，懒得理会她嫉妒的口气，把开水倒进放好面的瓷碗里，“你刚说你要和宣仪道别是什么意思？你要走啊。”

“嗯，去浪漫的法国，谈恋爱。”杨超越故作轻松地开了个小玩笑，眼见傅菁一个白眼飞过来，秒变正经，改口道，“开玩笑的，去读书。”  
“什么时候走？”  
“明天下午三点。”  
“你和陈意涵…”  
“玩完了。”  
三个字落幕，等到两碗泡面上了餐桌，谁也没接过话，吸溜声此起彼伏，傅菁偷瞄了一会儿面前这位家世好的Alpha，那辆敞篷车应该就是她的手笔，现在却同她一起吃泡面未免也太寒酸了。  
“做得很好。”傅菁是发自内心的，觉得她做得好。作为一个Alpha，被Omega伤了心，还不如快刀斩乱麻，长痛不如短痛。但如果，有人会后悔呢？  
“但决定好了么？会不会有变数，如果陈意涵来找你，估计你又摇着尾巴回去了。”  
还是Alpha了解Alpha，傅菁的话糙理不糙，这个问题杨超越也预先问过自己，本还犹豫不决，陈意涵的行动给了她答案。  
“要找我早来了。”  
一周过去，她连陈意涵的影子都没见到一个，就算是她自己故意玩消失，可是以陈意涵的能力，要见她根本谈不上困难。  
“或许，她也有难言之隐呢？”  
“你干嘛一直给她找借口，就算是你说得这样，那些难以言说的内容都比我重要吧。”话里的悲伤杨超越浑然不觉，她爱的人生日过后就高升总经理，不出意外就是陈氏继承人，陈意涵看重的事情未免也太多了。只可惜她们连分手两个字都没正式说过，却要过没有对方的人生了。  
“说出来不怕你笑话，我现在不愿意出现在有她的地方，同一个城市，同一个国家，同一个人种都不行。不然我就会吃不下饭，睡不着觉，除了美貌暂时还在线之外，我就是具行尸走肉。”  
“少自恋了，容我解释一下，我没有帮她说话的意思，只是不想你们有误会，造成遗憾而已。”

“我当然知道你的意思。”杨超越抬起头，对准傅菁的视线笑着说，“我或许知道我一个人逃到天涯海角也不好受，但是我不需要模棱两可的爱，你能明白吗，傅菁。”  
杨超越不确定傅菁能不能明白，模棱两可的爱这一说法，首先傅菁比她有耐心这一点杨超越非常清楚，她对吴宣仪的容忍度绝对在自己对陈意涵的容忍度之上。其次，吴宣仪和陈意涵从某些方面来说是一样的人，她们有梦想，有目标，有手段，爱情只是她们乏味生活的调味剂，而非必需品。加上会更美味，不加也不至于到食难下咽的地步，何况大千世界里的替代品多不胜数。  
这个想法一从脑袋里冒出来，就被杨超越迅速否决，时过境迁，知道很多事情内幕和细节的杨超越知道，现在的吴宣仪也是在偏爱傅菁的。  
“模棱两可和够不够爱是两回事，你真的觉得陈意涵不爱你吗？”  
傅菁掷地有声的话和雷声一起到来，杨超越望着她的深邃眼眸，心里旮瘩一下，被说穿了。她是想在所有认识的朋友面前，把结束说得体面，事实却总是不尽如人意。  
傅菁留了一个背影给低头装哑巴的人，她和陈意涵的交情只够说到这里，她认识陈意涵的时间挺久了，虽然不常联系，但总觉得不是什么十恶不赦的坏人。更重要的是杨超越表现得并不全然是洒脱。谁能料到今晚她能和不怎么熟的杨超越说这么多废话，估计吴宣仪那边也是这样。想到吴宣仪，傅菁就想在她回家之前，把家里布置好，从衣柜里拿出冬季衣服的速度更快了些。  
吃面的工夫不需要太久，杨超越拖延了不少时间还是没人来敲门，雨势越来越凶，杨超越后知后觉想到她的车，不免有些肉疼。她的内心莫名生出一股屋漏偏逢连夜雨的凄凉感，可恶，都怪这个烂地方竟然没有停车场。转回脑袋就和刚从卧室出来，提了几个大袋子的傅菁撞了视线，她挑了挑眉毛，居高临下问，“吃好了么？”  
“吃好了，多谢款待。”  
话刚说完，杨超越起身，傅菁就把两个袋子过到了她手上，“不用客气，世界上没有免费的晚餐。杨超越咬牙切齿，还是听话地接过了，牛头不对马嘴道，“你好好对宣仪，不然我回来凑你！”  
傅菁抱着另一纸箱往门外走，路过她时鄙夷地抬起下巴，似乎是不相信杨超越打得过，还是没控制住嘴角上扬的弧度，好言好语道，“不用你说，我也会好好照顾她的。”

“你小子运气还挺好，错的时间遇见错的人，还能歪打正着，瞎猫撞上死耗子…”  
“你这是在骂我还是在骂吴宣仪，再说了怎么能说是错的呢，我们这是恰逢其时。”  
杨超越心领神会，不吭声了。  
傅菁钻进车子里的时候淋成落汤鸡，好说歹说杨超越也不肯上她的车躲雨，跑得飞快先她一步发动隔壁的车，最后傅菁开了车窗任由雨水吹进来，大声调侃了声，“你不会想发高烧，让陈意涵去医院照顾你吧？”  
“我不会给她这个机会的！”  
“我这辈子都不会和陈意涵再讲一句话！”  
“失去本小姐是她人生最大的损失！”

能说出这些话要么代表着杨超越疯了，要么就代表着还有救，傅菁脱了湿外套，开了车内暖气，她眯着眼睛，颦眉细细回想了一下近期的事情。而后觉得不应该继续耽误时间了，车子行驶在道路一侧，听到七点半的播报才知道时间尚早，天黑得仿是深夜。

“本市龙头企业吴氏集团的股价近一周都呈下跌趋势，专家认为这与总经理吴宣仪辞职之事有关，据了解，吴宣仪作为吴氏领头人常达7年的时间，带领公司创造了不少………”  
“吴宣仪因私事辞职后，吴氏集团迅速发布公告，宣布吴宣仪与未婚夫因私事解除婚约的消息。也有民众猜测，这是吴氏父女决裂的根本原因。根据之前的报道，许仩是由吴宣仪亲自挑选的丈夫，在事业上却没有作为，也许是过于平庸，造成前老丈人的不满…”  
“晚间财经，感谢您的收听。”  
傅菁安静地听完财经频道，娱乐频道，社会频道，都逃不开吴宣仪三个字，她揉了揉眉心，真的要和吴宣仪好好谈一谈了。傅菁或许是有计算时间的本事，到吴宣仪家门口时雨势有所收敛，这是值得庆幸的事情。  
但是她看见了后视镜里煞风景的许仩，Alpha在密闭的空间竟凭空嗅出危险的气息。


	20. Chapter 20

【二十】  
回到最初，只当作一场交易是再好不过的解决方式，可是寒冰已经有了化成水的迹象，谁又忍心让她重新结痂。天气实在不怎么样，一阵一阵的雷雨声盖过了城市的喧嚣，愈发暗沉的黑夜也试图将灯红酒绿抹去。吴宣仪从会所下来，被雨浇灌的水坑阻挡了去路，她目睹自己那辆918Spyder 的玻璃上结了一层白色的霜，耳边的手机里照旧响起无人接听的空洞提示音。估摸着也就十几步远的距离，吴宣仪垂下了手，迈开了脚步。  
“等等！”紧随其后的陈意涵打着一把纯黑色的伞，堵在她身前。因为穿了高跟鞋的缘故，恰巧隔断了吴宣仪前进的视线。吴宣仪晃了晃神，有些意外她会这么早下来，浪费了一桌好酒。不过有事在身，吴宣仪无心应付，想叫她有话快说，于是抬起正色眼眸。  
陈意涵许是走得急，气息有些紊乱，那几乎没有亮色的嘴唇咬到几缕发丝，不足以抵御寒气的休闲西装套在她身上，颇有几分小孩偷穿大人衣服的不合衬，无所适从在她身上体现得淋漓尽致。甚至还认错式地低下头不敢直视吴宣仪的眼睛。  
吴宣仪本是个独善其身的人，平白无故散发善意不是她会做的事情，而且事态会发展到现在这个鬼样子，陈意涵本人难辞其咎。说句自作自受也不为过，可不知为何，吴宣仪还是为之动容了。  
她立在伞檐下，朝着举起雨伞的人抿起嘴唇，声音温温和和，听不出来什么私心，“怎么了？需要我送你回家麽？”  
“你难得有这么好心的时候。”陈意涵略显吃惊，又苦笑着摇了摇头， “看样子傅菁确实有带着你往好的方向走。”  
娓娓说来的这两句好像没有关联，实际上又有一点的话乘着风钻进吴宣仪的耳朵，她耐不住好奇，挑眉试探道，“你指哪方面？”  
“只可意会不可言传，比如说现在的你有那么一点点人情味了。”  
“我不否认。所以你现在站在我面前是要做什么？”吴宣仪攥紧发烫的手机，冲她摇了摇，“没事的话我要先走了。”  
“你的好心持续不到三秒，我还有一个问题要问你。”陈意涵实话实说后，深呼吸一口，似乎是下定了某个决心。

“我原本是想问你，为了一个Alpha失去你努力了七年的成果后不后悔，头上没有你爸爸给的光环，你以后行事会困难得多。你一失势，之前得罪过的人都想给你下绊子。我也不知道你怎么就突然改变主意选择和傅菁在一起了，但是既然选择了，我提醒你啊，你没在社会最底端生存过，不懂各中艰险。”  
“正常的商业交流怎么能说是得罪呢？”  
从吴氏脱离出来，成为吴宣仪。这需要舍弃多少东西，吴宣仪比她更清楚，不过陈意涵这哀怨的表情倒是值得琢磨一番，可惜吴宣仪没空。  
“我从来不后悔，后悔的应该是你。”  
吴宣仪潦草地回答她后，拔起腿有冲进雨里的姿态，陈意涵忙不迭为她撑伞，声音不免大了起来，“如果没人可以护我周全，那我强大到没有软肋也有错么？”  
“如果我说有呢？”  
吴宣仪口中的一语双关。陈意涵不打算追问了，她的声音流入暴雨里，“我的确罪不可赦。我和超越的不得善终是我一手造成的，我很抱歉。”  
“何必夸大其词，道歉的话也不用和我来说。”  
“吴宣仪你真的很容易把天聊死。”一向处于主动的陈意涵有气撒不出，“算了算了，一起走吧。”  
吴宣仪先前说送她回家只是临时起意，没想到陈意涵会答应，她正愁着，陈意涵又突然把伞塞进她手里，眼见着陈意涵先她一步上了旁边那辆玛莎拉蒂，率先扬长而去，这就是一起走的意思？  
吴宣仪没兴趣去探究另一个Omega的想法。虽然她给自己敲醒了警钟，之前得罪过的人？她算计过的人那么多，防不胜防，不过吴宣仪知道狗急了也会跳墙这个道理，看来以后要小心行事了。  
面若冰霜的女人上车后，耳边挂起蓝牙耳机，猛踩油门开到最大码。她尽可能往好的方面想，傅菁是关了手机铃声，也可能是正在忙碌没有时间缝隙看。可事实上她做不到忽视忐忑的心跳，七上八下不着边际。吴宣仪的脑子里冒出很多个不好的念头，更不敢认定这是恋人间离奇的心电感应，吴宣仪跟随着心中强烈的预感，行驶方向是往自己家的位置走，惊雷和闪电配合她的心情，频频现身扰乱了她的大脑和神经。晚上十点的街道上寥无行人，车辆也比平时少了不少，这为飙车的吴宣仪提供了捷径，一路畅行无堵，距离愈近，愈是坐立难安。  
透过车头大灯的照耀，望见倒在门口的身影时，吴宣仪终于知道这凭空出现的不安感从何而来。她顾不着如针眼般急降的骤雨，几乎是笨拙地跪到那人身边。血液与雨水混为一体，无尽的黑夜令她分不清颜色。吴宣仪的脑袋顿时昏无，灵魂都快被虚疼感抽空。  
“傅菁！”她大声呼喊她的名字，颤抖着身躯靠近Alpha，不知傅菁淋了多久的雨，手指冰凉彻骨。她的衣服，头发，脸颊，和身下这块土地都沾上了红色。吴宣仪双手不敢造次，生怕弄疼了她，轻轻抚拍寻找受伤的地方，触碰到她腰部粘稠时心如死灰，吴宣仪的手掌混合水渍揉开她的头发，对着她碰到污秽泥土的脸猛拍几下，想要她醒过来，怎么说这副场景都过于戏剧性。她已经不知道下一步该怎么做了。  
“好痛…抱…”  
混沌之中依稀听到傅菁说的话，吴宣仪落下的泪无声无息，双手轻微环住Alpha的背部，揽过她的脑袋埋近自己肩头，嘴唇贴近她的耳朵，声音慌乱不已，“告诉我哪里痛？…”  
“脸痛，呲…”  
“你！”  
傅菁没了动静。  
深夜的市区医院兵荒马乱，面对各路医护人员吴宣仪应对自如着，尽管脱离了家里，7年时光仍然让吴宣仪拥有了自己的人脉。吴宣仪交友的方式在众多同阶级人中显得独树一帜，实际上却很纯粹。很多时候只要一通电话的功夫，就有人愿意来帮助她，但是她还是调整好了仪表，亲自拜托相熟的院长，同他第一次用了恳求的语气，安排好了一切。急救室的红灯亮起时，她跌坐在过道长凳上，双手交叉，闭上了眼睛。  
喜欢一个人，太苦了。  
凌晨三点，素面朝天的杨超越抱着公文包火急火燎出现在医院大门口，碰巧和文质彬彬的金律师在医院门口撞上了，杨超越生怕笔记本摔地上，心惊胆战四个字还未从脸上消失，就听见“杨小姐，小心点。”  
“金律师。”杨超越尴尬开口，也猜测到她的来意。应该是和自己一样，被吴宣仪叫过来的。然后并肩往里走。从电梯口一出来就见到了特地在空荡走廊等着的吴宣仪，杨超越首先和她对上了视线，一边走过去，一边拍了拍手上的公文包挤眉弄眼，好像是在说，我办事你放心。

“金律师，谢谢你大晚上赶过来。”吴宣仪对着金律师笑了笑，声音平平谈谈的，杨超越还是从她眼睛里看到了疲惫。而后看见表姐转过来对着自己，“也辛苦你了，超越。”  
杨超越不敢当上辛苦两个字，仅仅是带人帮她调出来家门口的监控录像。这段时间本来就夜夜失眠，而且明天就要出国了，晚上还没见着吴宣仪的面好好道个别，吴宣仪能想到给她打电话是很让她开心的事情，只是没想到吴宣仪电话是打到她家座机上的，幸好没有耽误时间误了正事，不然杨超越要懊恼摔了手机这回事了。  
几言寒暄过后，过来的两个人都很有默契地没有开口询问究竟发生了什么。吴宣仪带她们进了过道最里面的空房间，是她提前打好招呼的，确保没有外人干扰，随后进入正题。  
“你们和我认识很长的时间，我就有话直说了。躺在医院的是我爱人，她今晚受了刀伤，是他伤。腰部深度两公分，缝了5针，腿部深度1.8公分，缝了8针，地点在我家门口。”  
杨超越怎么也掩饰不了心中震惊，险些瞳孔地震，未料想到今晚才见过面的人，现在就躺在医院里，她略带担忧的目光重重打在吴宣仪脸上，还是那副无坚不摧的样子。又见她波澜不惊地将U盘插进笔记本里，打开了监控录像。  
杨超越听吴宣仪的指令只截取了下午五点半到晚上十点半的内容。傅菁的车第一次出现在监控下是六点三十五分，那时还没有开始下雨，她转身打开后备箱并没有拿出吴宣仪预料那般需要搬过来的行李箱，而是拎出五六个类似商场购物袋。  
杨超越按了暂停，迎着吴宣仪偏过来的疑惑视线，解释道，“不是这个时间发生的事，我快八点的时候去找过傅菁，大概九点一十分才离开的。”  
吴宣仪正在思考杨超越话里的内容，不巧金律师也开了口，“不好意思，打断一下，吴总，你说的爱人，是这位叫傅菁的女人？”  
吴宣仪蹙眉想了下，难怪金律师会云里雾里。金律师是位三十出头的女性Omega，之前在吴氏法务部任部长的职位，而后出离成立了个人事务所。吴宣仪向来懂得欣赏能力出众的Omega，所以没有断了往来。她订婚的时候也是邀请了金律师的，虽说几天前解除了婚约。但是她会对于自己另有爱人这件事情表示惊讶也是理所应当的事情。  
吴宣仪点了点头，把鼠标让给杨超越操作，把时间拉到了九点四十。傅菁的家到她家路程挺远的，半个小时到不了。吴宣仪有意拉到她还没回家之前。时间一分一秒的过去，三人分别看向不同的方位，直到暴风雨仿佛要侵入这个房间。

“吴小姐，那会儿雨势凶猛，估计很难辩听说话声。”  
“我主要想知道是谁。”  
“看！有人走出来了。”  
“暂停，放大。”  
“xx！是许仩。”  
许仩的背脊好像被什么压弯了似的，在宽敞的大门口来回走了几趟，左顾右盼似乎是在看有没有人停车，然后畏缩在花圃旁。  
“他有病吧？跟踪狂啊！”杨超越脱口而出，又知晓打扰了他人的观看，赶紧闭嘴，仔细盯着屏幕。大雨磅礴转为虚张声势，一声汽鸣，吴宣仪的指节不可遏制地动了一下。当吉普车真正出现在她的眼皮底下，许仩在此同时也站了出来，吴宣仪深呼吸一口，强逼着打起精神。  
监控视频里的有效信息提取到二十分钟内，傅菁刚开始并未下车，吴宣仪知道以她的个性是不屑于和许仩争执的，所以许仩走近车窗后说了什么致使她冒雨下来呢？接下来的十分钟对于吴宣仪来说过于漫长，监控器下的两个人都立在雨里，却没有明显的肢体冲突。应该是在说话，或者说是争吵。吴宣仪眼眶发红，情绪处于极度生气中，一气许仩的不自量力，二气傅菁要理会他，白淋这场雨。  
后来傅菁有绕过他走的迹象，许仩跟发了疯似的冲了上去。要抡她一巴掌的手被傅菁瞬间擒住，Alpha捏住他的手掌往后扳动，再用力一甩，许怅的身子向后弯曲，明明一切都不清晰，吴宣仪却听见了关节破裂的声音，看见了许仩扭曲的脸。可许仩毕竟是个魁梧的男人，拥有体格上的优势，他从后方伸长双手，紧锢住傅菁的上半身，反扑之势迅猛，将傅菁撞进花圃里，最后两人扭打在一起。许仩每往傅菁身上打一拳，吴宣仪放在桌下的拳头就握得越紧，她咬紧牙关想，如果她能够和几个小时前的傅菁对话，她会说，宝贝，你一定要赢。  
当然是傅菁占上风。  
她是先天优秀的Alpha，又由于工作原因她有着非常人的顽强体魄，这是当代年轻人在健身房里练不出来的东西。何况傅菁出社会早，摸爬滚打样样有过，造就了吃不得亏的性格，势必以牙还牙，以眼还眼的。许仩打她一拳，踹她一脚，她必定要双倍还回去。当然这些，除了吴宣仪之外，谁也不知道。

“我的天…”首先表露诧异的是杨超越，她瞪得大大的，圆圆的眼睛，舍不得眨一下。她才跟傅菁放话如若对不起吴宣仪她定会让她吃不了兜着走，可这样的战斗力摆在眼前，恐怕傅菁让自己一只手，都无法打赢她。而金律师的目光则转向吴宣仪的脸上，亦有所思。  
画面稍稍冷却了下来，许仩蜷缩在地上，显然没有了反手的余地，傅菁艰难起身，从他身上跨了过去。成年人的“斗殴”看似要到此为止，吴宣仪却发觉哪里不对劲，心脏加速到无法忍受，她对着傅菁肮脏又模糊的侧脸呢喃道，“快走…”  
果然就在下一帧，傅菁停下了脚步，回头看地上的人，一定是许仩死鸭子嘴硬，又说了什么。傅菁也没了底线，几步跑过去狠狠地踹他肚子，挥起如重石般坚硬的拳头砸在他脑袋上。她开口不忘反驳，却怎么也没想到。  
匕首在夜里闪出寒光。  
“搞偷袭妈的！”  
许仩瘸着一只腿，爬着落荒而逃。最后的镜头定格在Alpha倒在路边的情景，连杨超越都不忍心接着看，快速关了电脑。吴宣仪迟迟冷静不下来，傅菁倒地的时候离她到家还隔着30多分钟，她就一个人待了那么久么？  
但也不想在金秘书面前失态，而且，当务之急是要让许仩不好过。吴宣仪会麻烦杨超越去调出监控里的画面，就是要凶手故意伤人的证据，她没有想到许仩有那么大的胆子，是她掉以轻心了。  
“金秘书，大致情况你已了解，我想送他入獄。”  
吴宣仪沉了眼眸，舒缓酸涩。她的话说得直白，无论如何，都要让许仩付出惨痛的代价。  
“傅小姐的情况如何？”  
“有惊无险，皮肉之苦。”  
“好的，明白了。虽然我们认为这份录像可以作为许仩故意伤人的证据，属于刑事案件，不过傅小姐伤势不算特别严重，量刑有度。还有仅凭这个录像，傅小姐也有动手，甚至下手更重。只是避其要害，没有动用武器。”金秘书抬了抬眼镜，知道吴宣仪在认真听，直言不讳道，“最重要的是，许家也是我们市有名有望的家族，我断定许氏会保他，把这个案子往过失伤人那儿靠，判他入獄恐怕有些困难。”

金律师停顿时，杨超越见缝插针，插了一嘴，“还有啊，我不建议你把这事闹大，许仩在几天前还是你未婚夫的身份，这回又和一个女性Alpha起了动刀子的冲突，倘若媒体深挖报道出去…会更复杂。再说了你和姨夫还没和好，你一个人我怕你应付不来。”  
吴宣仪会否在意自己颜面尽失呢？杨超越不敢妄下定论，但幸好她好歹是听进去了，排除了这个可能性。  
“放心吧，私事我会用私人的方式解决。”  
吴宣仪很清楚在这个世界上，金钱和权利是可以只手遮天，助他躲过劫难的。可是她还是咽不下这口气，“金律师我很信任你的能力，我会不惜任何代价，不排除知fa犯fa这一项。”  
待金律师答应了她的要求，杨超越送她离开医院后，吴宣仪紧绷的神经才稍微松懈。她没有立即进病房，傅菁应该还在安睡中。吴宣仪靠在白色墙壁上，向里边的人真诚认错， 她应该主动告知全部，并提醒她多加注意的，说到底都是自己过于自负，疏于对许仩的防范。  
一想到这儿…就好内疚。

陈意涵发誓，她是真的连续多日没睡好吃好还有点感冒了才会这个点出来医院拿药的，可是为什么会看见杨超越和别的女人拥抱啊？这个女人她好像认识，老上律政杂志的某不知名律师。陈意涵晃了晃脑袋怀疑自己精神错乱，明天一定要挂个精神科！  
妈耶，是会动的杨超越！十天不到她就找好下家啦？陈意涵气到飞天，想当年她泡杨超越，杨超越还欺骗她自己是个未成年，现在就投怀送抱到比自己还大的大姐姐怀里去了？？？？好的，至少这位律师姐姐上的不是杨超越的车，但是杨超越为什么送完她又掉头上去了？  
杨超越始终放心不下吴宣仪，反正回家也是干瞪着眼睛做梦，还不如留下来给宣仪做个伴，也幸好她赶回来看了。

吴宣仪蹲在病房门口，双手捂住脸哭得这么凄凄惨惨戚戚，还不敢发出声音。不知道的人还以为傅菁要死了，只不过是缝了十几针的皮外伤而已，至于嘛！可没有人可以对这样的吴宣仪狠下心来，搞得她也想哭，杨超越真的快烦死了！  
“宣仪…”  
她冲了过去，摇了摇吴宣仪手臂，生怕她身体上有什么不适。  
吴宣仪紧闭嘴唇，鼻翼因为呼吸加深有所扩张。眼泪浸湿了一整个手掌。  
“我好痛…”  
心痛的滋味果然名不虚传，明明受伤的里面的人，她身上的痛感未少半分。  
“我好疼啊，超越。”  
“我的心，揪着揪着，要流血了。”


	21. Chapter 21

【终一】  
吴宣仪的人生走到目前为止，虽算不上尽善尽美，但经历像此刻这么难熬的夜晚的次数寥若晨星，偏偏在这屈指可数里都和同一个人有关。一直以来她行事周全，擅长顾全大局和算计他人，没想到绞尽脑汁到头来全做无用功。明明白天发生的事件还在有条不紊地进行，明明自己已经做好了同她迎接新生活的准备。  
吴宣仪越想越头痛，人在体会疼痛的时候容易陷入忘我的危险境地，她完全感受不到杨超越的温语和关怀，身心沉浸在未知带来的惶恐中，泪眼朦胧时候遇见了第一次和傅菁见面的自己。  
“除了标记，你做什么都可以。”  
包括伤害我。  
所以一切都是有迹可循的，她无可辩驳。  
陈意涵就算知道了杨超越离自己的距离不过百步远，也不敢贸然出现在她的视野里，毕竟她知道是自己有错在先，辜负了她。可是倔强的心无法劝服自己有掉头走的念头。她就定定地杵在医院门口，抛开美丽的外表，笔直的身躯倒像个退伍老兵来当保安了。分秒在沉思之间溜走，最后实在冷不下去了，一连打了几个喷嚏才会钻进车里避风头，也就是这样才会看见吴宣仪匆匆离开医院的背影。  
陈意涵头晕脑胀，根本理不清深更半夜究竟发生了什么，为什么杨超越金律师和吴宣仪都会在医院，而且金律师和吴宣仪都相继离开了，杨超越却还留在这里。  
目睹杨超越再次出现，在这一瞬间，陈意涵打开了车门，虽然她还没有想好一个完美的借口挽留，可是事实就是杨超越还有不到12个小时就要离开这片土地了。  
也许每个人陷进爱情里的人都有这样一种能力，总能够一眼感知到自己喜欢的人，无论夜有多深。吴宣仪的车开走后，杨超越看到陈意涵下车就无法移动脚步了。风很猖狂，Omega拎着白色药袋子朝自己走过来。杨超越知道，这是陈意涵拙劣的伎俩，想叫自己心软。  
可夹在几盒感冒药里边的抑制剂是怎么回事？陈意涵不仅生病了，还在易感期么？这和她又有什么干系，杨超越转过身，不打算和先放手的人再有牵扯，她答应了吴宣仪，还要上去照顾病人的。  
“杨超越！”  
她好像几万年没听见陈意涵的声音了，心中如擂鼓，依旧没停下脚步，直到陈意涵拉住了她的手腕。杨超越嗅到点雏菊味道，知道大事不妙，易感期的omega惹不得，但她真够莫名其妙的。杨超越没有侧身看她，“你现在这是在做什么？”  
“手机为什么不接？”  
“坏了。”  
“你和金律师怎么回事，我都看到了！”  
“什么怎么回事，她未婚我未婚，还能有什么事？”莫名其妙被“前女友”冤枉一通，任谁也不好受。况且杨超越还是个家世好样貌好的Alpha。在一起谈恋爱的时候她可以好脾气伺候着，退让一百步，给出万般温柔，但是被甩了以后，她绝对是仗势欺人的主。可是还是会输给Omega的眼泪啊…杨超越终于回过头来看她，陈意涵的眼睛红得似火，又水波粼粼，漾起自嘲的笑。  
“陈意涵你有完没完啊？金律师脚滑差点摔跤，出于人道主义我顺手扶她一把。这你也要管，我们早就分手了，从今往后你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥，井水不犯河水你懂不懂？”  
“抱歉…我之前不懂。”陈意涵不想承认，她们在很短的时间内变得陌生，她松开杨超越的手，转移话题，追问她是不是生病了。  
“生病的你不是我，生病了就早点回家吧。”  
“你没有生病为什么在医院。”  
“照顾朋友。”  
“明天下午你要离开了是么？”  
“是。”  
陈意涵抬起头深呼吸，努力睁大眼睛顶撞大自然的威力，乌云漫天，都抵不过恋人故意说出来的气话和冷的气息。  
“杨超越，你还没标记我，休想一走了之 ！”

傅菁睁开眼睛时已经是次日天光的事情了，被直射下来的白色灯光刺得毫无招架之力，满屋子的消毒水味告诉她自己身处何方，可惜她不了解昨夜在这儿发生了怎样一场纷争。她偏过头没看见吴宣仪，却看见床头柜上有一封信。傅菁吃力地拿起纸张，想必吴宣仪走得很匆忙，纸张应该是从医生的随身本上撕下来的，边缘未平，泛起褶皱，字迹简短又潦草。  
【傅菁，我是宣仪。我有事要去处理，先离开了，你安心养伤，出院之时，我来接你。】  
她在无缘无故信任吴宣仪这件事上做得很好。可也从三言两语里察觉到几分不测，傅菁想拨通电话给她询问，只是手机早已毁灭在昨晚风雨里。由于失血过多，傅菁又陷入短暂的昏睡。梦境与现实交汇。  
“你什么都给不了吴宣仪，还要让她和你一样一无所有，这就是你认为的爱吗？”许仩的眼里满是讽刺，如熊熊烈火般的憎恨冲上他的头脑，他发誓一定要让这个不可一世Alpha无地自容。  
再次醒来是听见了有人进房的脚步声，然后微张开眼撞见杨超越在单人病房里指点江山的身影，还有她身后的陈意涵。陈意涵现在算是知道了瘦死的骆驼比马大的道理了，吴宣仪就算离开了家还是有钱，自己走了，却招呼了这么多人来照顾傅菁一个人。不过杨超越为了帮吴宣仪收拾烂摊子推迟了出国日期，倒是合了她的意。由于要照顾的人还没醒，看护们很有眼力见地先行退了出去。杨超越也开始赶她走了。  
“你无情，寡意，没良心！”  
“你再不回去，我就给你爷爷打电话说你纠缠我。”  
“手机给你，你来打！”  
“咳咳。”傅菁适时出了声，紧接着医师团队进门来检查，一切正常，她随口提一句多久能出院，得到了一个礼拜左右的答复。

时间过得不急也不缓，傅菁除了睡就是吃，腰间和腿部的伤口用了高价特效药如预期般愈合得很好。没有工作的杨超越牢记使命天天在自己眼前转来转去，搞得陈意涵也每日上门探望，傅菁看见她们拉拉扯扯，闭上眼睛本以为可以眼不见为净，又听见她们吵吵嚷嚷，她知道陈意涵脸皮厚，但没有想到追人的时候这么不要脸，挺好玩的，只是杨超越好像油盐不进的样子。她没有特意询问吴宣仪的消息，但也从杨超越和陈意涵明目张胆的谈论中和新闻里得知了一些。比如说许仩已经被收押了，下周开庭。吴宣仪突然回公司了，吴氏股价又回升。在第六天，傅菁擅自主张，提前了出院时间。

入冬。  
吴宣仪坐在三楼窗台抿酒。接到傅菁的电话时以为是谁的恶作剧。毕竟傅菁那只坏掉的手机还待她房间里。而这几日，她也只通过陈意涵强迫杨超越买的手机，和她简短的聊了几句。  
“大老板，你开窗。”  
“往你九点钟方向看。”  
剑眉星目的Alpha就站在大树底下，一阵一阵的细风吹起她的素色风衣边，宽松西裤的裤脚也摇摇欲坠。所有的一切都是那么不切合实际又悄无声息，有种风华绝代的浪漫，吴宣仪没有眨一下眼睛，远远看着她正呲牙向自己招手，随后呢喃道，“你…”  
吴宣仪站起身，浴巾包裹住她的婀娜身姿，傅菁不禁猜想，如果掀开来，会不会有飞出成堆冲入火海的飞蛾。  
“就算你是大老板我也要警告你不必要问我为什么会来这种知道你明明知道答案的问题。”  
吴宣仪花了一点时间理通顺拗口的话以后，眉毛渐渐舒展开来。顿时生出几分被坚韧音色抚慰到的莫名安全感，满满当当地充斥在她孤单胸膛中，吴宣仪想，当初决定换种方式与她相处，去了解，去相信，去爱…这件事，做得很对。但是，她以前怎么不知道下面那位直来直往的Alpha会这么拧巴？  
“你站在那里不要动，我刚好要下去便利店。”  
“好，我等你。”  
大老板口中的刚好应该是现编的，傅菁一路走过来都没有发现便利店。毕竟吴家所处地段太偏了，可她在路灯地下笑意璀璨，没有拆穿。  
吴宣仪换了身衣服很快就下来了，傅菁还在原来的位置，张开双手笑着等她飞过来。如她所愿，大老板十分精准地投入她的怀抱。傅菁捧起她的脸，有点憔悴，但幸好还有血色。  
“伤都好全了吗？我以为你后天才出院。”  
Omega张口说话时，傅菁闻到了酒精的气味，Alpha想品尝一口。也确实这么做了，她的嘴唇贴近吴宣仪的，轻轻吻了一会儿，遥想第一次见面的时候，傅菁紧张得连话都说不出来，于是不论出现几次现在这样温情的场景，傅菁都有种不真实的感觉。苦涩酸甜都品尝了一遍，所幸爱意未泯。  
“除了伤疤有点丑之外，行动自如。”傅菁用力抱住她，感觉大老板好像瘦了点，还是衣服穿少了？“冷不冷啊吴宣仪。”  
“看见你就不冷了，对了，你怎么知道我住在这里？是超越嘴巴没上锁么？”  
“难道你还想瞒我？”说到这儿，傅菁握住了她的手掌心，吴宣仪明明合着眼，睫毛还在颤抖着，应该是想到了不好的事，傅菁有些内疚，嘴唇抵住她额头，话风一偏。  
“一直以来，辛苦你了。”  
“你都知道了么？”  
“嗯哼。”  
其实傅菁也并非完全不知情，至少吴宣仪退出吴氏她是早心知肚明，现在她会回去，傅菁也猜得到是因为什么，只是在和大老板的关系里，她好像一直处于被动状态，只要吴宣仪不说，她就可以不问。  
“你知道也好，我还想怎么和你开口比较好。隐瞒你不是我的初衷，你也可以当我在辩解，我知道我太自以为是了，是我错了。”  
大老板服起软来也是要人命的，其中还有婉转又撕扯的笑意，每一次吴宣仪这样笑的时候，傅菁都想告诉她，你不必微笑逞强，你说什么都不要紧，我会为你做任何事情。因为Alpha知道吴宣仪的爱意过于内敛，不仅这方面，她们除了彼此喜欢之外，没有别的是相同的，不同的生长环境，不同的遭遇，造就了不同的性格和想法。或许孤独已经融入了她的血液里，自我慰藉是她引以为傲的能力。傅菁揉了揉她的脑袋，轻声哄她，“等回家慢慢说。”  
“你和许仩的事情，也要和我坦白。”  
“当然。”  
Alpha的双眼和背对吴宣仪匀速而来的车辆后座的男人对视上了。无论如何，这一次，她都要走在她的前头。吴宣仪知道身后那辆能开进吴家大院的车是她爸爸的，现在正是他的下班时间，可傅菁的怀抱实在太暖了，她懒得动。

喇叭连续响了好几声，吴宣仪准备把这没有眼力见的司机给辞退了，但爸爸肯定是不同意了。可是她不是已经把话和他说得很清楚了，得到应允才同意回来的，为什么还要这样！  
“宣仪，我们好像挡到叔叔路了。”


	22. Chapter 22

【终二】  
说来奇怪，在和吴宣仪这段不正当关系开始的最初，傅菁就料到她会有和吴宣仪家人“兵戎相见”的一天，尽管这一天到来得有一些意外，气氛也比想象中轻松一些。  
傅菁尚且稚嫩，她想不出更好的办法，用莞尔点头的方式代替了问好，没想到的是车子里的吴董事长并没有装作没看见，反而同样回了个点头，然后朝她怀里的吴宣仪招了招手。  
灯光强烈，傅菁不能自已地躲藏了眼睛。她的手本能攀附在吴宣仪背后，又移至腰间，稍加力气，让她跟着挪动几步，为吴家司机让了路。  
她轻舒一口气，再深深凝视着吴宣仪的清澈眼眸，这是十分漂亮的一双眼，就算在昏暗的氛围里也显得明亮无比。满腔剩有千言万语还未来得及述说，Alpha情难自禁却甘愿止步于此。  
“时间不早了，你和叔叔先上楼吧，我有开车来。”怕她不相信，傅菁还抬起手，指了指停在远处屋檐下的吉普。  
“既然都被你叔叔看见了，你跟我一起上去又有何妨？”  
你叔叔三个字被吴宣仪说得百转千回，反问的语气里透露出些许恳求，可吴宣仪也没有非让她跟自己走，她把玩着傅菁的细长手指，轻捏一下。过路的车摇下了窗，她看见爸爸脸的同时又听见傅菁急切的声音。  
“万一有妨怎么办？今晚我贸然出现，如果妨碍到未来老丈人的眼睛和心情，那我罪过可就大了，我也很想念你，不过现在不是最好的时候。”

探寻不了痕迹的思念在傅菁的眼神里渐渐明晰，吴宣仪不与她争辩计较“也”字的含义，了然抿笑着，双手勾住了她的脖子，重重抱了上去。  
傅菁听见了Omega的温声嘱咐。  
“你好好在家待着，安心等我，所有事情解决后，我会去见你。”

傅菁没想过10分钟后她会出现在吴家的书房，主动邀请她进来的吴董事长双手背在身后，如同泰山压顶般俯视着她。这个和宣仪扯不清关系的Alpha拥有一副优于多数人的冷酷面容，脸色因一场意外之祸多了几分白，但是并无展示出惧怕的神色。他颇为意外地眯了眼，遥想纵横商场三十载，知命之年近在眼前。这几年因有吴宣仪的帮衬，空闲了不少，但致人闻风丧胆的魄力还是在的。  
“你就是傅菁。”  
他的开门见山对于没什么心机的Alpha反而是件好事。方才在门外，与大老板的爸爸目光交汇时，Alpha脑子里跳出的第一想法是该怎么称呼他，大大老板？还是董事长？她心里清楚以她这样的身份怎么开口都很奇怪。可能是吴宣仪给了她兵来将挡水来土掩的勇气，她用笑容回迎打量的眼神，回答得掷地有声。  
“是的，叔叔。我就是傅菁。”  
“这么火急火燎地从医院跑过来，伤都好了吗？”  
他从她无懈可击的表情里找到了一丝裂缝。  
“宣仪有没有告诉过你，她已经和我说过你们的事情了。作为父亲我有必要了解几件事情，希望你不要说谎。首先，我需要知道你的真心，不然我以为你看中的是她用之不尽的财富，优于常人的样貌，和拔尖的才能。”  
“她不是只有您提到的这些…光鲜亮丽的部分。”  
她明明高高在上，又几次摇摇欲坠，她明明舍不得，又嘴硬心狠让我走。  
曲指落在实木桌上，传来的是厚重沉闷的声响。  
“你说得对。”

焦急了30分钟，吴宣仪终于看见书房的门有开的迹象，她迅速转移身姿，装作无动于衷的模样下楼梯。尽管她有些担心老辣的姜会为难傅菁，但如果被父亲知道她连这个都不放心的话，他会更有成见的。吴宣仪之所以会这么想，是因为她心里没底，她不敢断定所有的事情都解决了。  
陈家给陈意涵办生日宴会的那天，傅菁工地上的老刘出了事故。在城北开发案的项目发布会结束后，吴宣仪带徐秘书回到吴宅，撞见了刚从医院回来的她爸。她还未换下有难闻味道的酒红色西装，迎来了铺头盖脸的呵斥。  
“我把城北开发案这么好的项目交到你手上，你就像丢垃圾一样扔给许仩糟蹋掉？许仩是你的未婚夫，你们今天还一起出席了城北开发项目发布会，他知道这个项目已经出事了吗？”  
吴宣仪失神了一会儿，因为父亲已经很久没有用那么失望的眼神看过她了。但事已至此全在她的意料之中，该来的总会来的。她坦然自若，甚至想讥讽反问，好戏落幕，吴董事长有何高见？  
“你和陈家那孩子知不知道这是人命关天的事情！哪能由着你们胡来！”  
“爸爸，错的是贪婪的人，是许仩和陈意涵堂哥用的劣质建材，不是陈意涵，也不是我。”  
“在你们眼皮底下干的事情你们不去阻止，放任事情发展到这种地步，你当真觉得自己没错？”  
父亲的愤怒显而易见，吴宣仪没再看他，“是您教我的，不达目的不罢休。至于许仩是否知晓事情已然败露，我认为爸爸亲自去处理比较好。”  
“我原本以为你对许仩是真心的，没想到你只是想给我一个下马威。”  
陡然下降的音量里多少有些怅然若失，其实他早应该发觉，他的乖女儿因迟来的叛逆期有了天翻地覆的变化。这两年他给吴宣仪物色了几个青年才俊，可是她一个都没有见，最后通知他会和一个Beta订婚。吴家和许家算得上门当户对，但许仩没什么商业头脑，他是看不上的，没想到许仩商业头脑没有，人品也堪忧。  
“就算他是我真心要嫁的人，你也没有出席我的订婚典礼不是吗？爸爸，其实你根本不在意我喜欢谁，过得幸不幸福，你也根本不知道我讨厌你给我安排的那些Alpha，讨厌所谓的商业联姻！讨厌被你安排的人生……”

吴宣仪少说了一句，当时决定和许仩协议订婚还有一个原因，她最恐惧会被Alpha支配的人生，她绝对不要成为谁的附属品。  
吴宣仪强压气息里的不稳，一不做二不休地将目光往身后的徐秘书身上瞥，“从我进公司那天开始，你就把徐秘书支到我身边，生怕我会有一点出格的举动，让你失望的是我确实做了出格的事情。徐秘书应该有和你汇报过，我和傅菁在一起了。”  
“宣仪，你和傅菁是认真的？”他不想相信吴宣仪会和一个工地的Alpha厮混在一起，更不愿承认吴宣仪不想要坐在他栽好的树下乘凉，“我不同意。”  
“事实就是这样，我爱上了一个什么都没有的Alpha，还妄想和她共度余生，吴董事长不同意的话，不如将吴氏拱手送人。”  
除了声音大了点之外吴家父女连吵架都是冷静的，她不等她爸爸说出任何，不假思索地上楼，如愿以偿地脱掉沾了许仩香水味的外套，换了身新鲜的衣服出现在傅菁家楼下，同她一起赴了陈意涵的生日宴会的约。  
第二天就没再去公司了，没有工作的一周里她天天赖在傅菁那里，早上一起起床晚上一起睡觉，白天的时间傅菁出门她就在家躺着等待，在指缝间溜走的快乐时光里也有令她意外的部分，她没有捕捉到任何关于城北开发案工人住院的风声，反而看到了她和许仩解除婚约的新闻。  
陈意涵说得没错，没有背后的父母做靠山，她多年的努力会付诸东流，就连为了自由挣扎出来的叛逆都有了几分玩笑的意味。但和傅菁相拥而眠的几个夜晚，吴宣仪感受到的安全感前所未所。在每一个简单而重复的日子里看见同一张脸，她想要的共度余生也不过如此。  
直到傅菁被许仩报复，爸爸重新找上了她，说不清是谁先心软，谈判结果双方各退一步，吴宣仪重新接过他的心血，而他不掺和她的感情生活。  
嘴上答应了不过问，可真正见到面了，吴宣仪免不了一阵担忧。她在一楼大厅坐了5分钟，没有看到傅菁的身影，却等来了爸爸的道歉。  
“爸爸郑重地和你说声对不起，是爸爸不会表达，担心omega立足在社会上要面对的困难会比别人多，所以用了极端的培养方式。至于傅菁，我让她去你房间收东西了，你们待会儿一起走吧，不要在这里碍我的眼。”宣仪是怎样爱慕那个Alpha，她可以为了傅菁，放弃父母为之奋斗几十年的公司，也可以为了她回来。她的爱慕从未如此简单，简单到让任何人都可以一眼看透。

傅菁一上车就从吴宣仪嘴边偷了一个带了点酒气的吻，弯弯的笑容挂在脸上，心情好像特别好的样子。她不回应大老板眼神里的疑问，转着吉普车的方向盘，心照不宣地朝吴宣仪公寓的方向开，之前因为自己家房子装修，都已经把家什全搬过去了。  
街道两边光影交错，两个人不约而同地开了口。  
“我爸有为难你么？”  
“你什么时候和叔叔说了我们的事情？”  
傅菁笑了笑先接过话来，“没有为难我，看来都是大老板的功劳。”  
“嗯？”吴宣仪满脸写着我不信。  
“真的，就是问了我几个问题而已。叔叔问我要不要换一份工作，我说就目前的情况来说，我很适合现在的这份工作。你也知道我也读过多少书，对你熟悉的那些都一窍不通。”  
傅菁迟疑了一瞬，这个问题她早就想过，当她和大老板的关系摆到台面上来，民工这个身份怎么看都不合衬。在这世间很难找到与大老板匹配的事物，她不知道她能为吴宣仪做什么，陪她看绚丽烟火，下雨为她撑伞？  
“你在工作上需要帮手吗？对我来说虽然很难，但不代表不可以付诸尝试。”  
“我会看着办的。”吴宣仪以前很羡慕傅菁，是羡慕她那和自己全然不同的生活，羡慕她的热烈坦荡和自由。而在两个人的关系里，“期望”常是一种变相又微妙的暴力，想让对方顺应自己的意志的时候，感情就变味了，她不会要求傅菁做任何事情，更不想傅菁成为第二个她。  
“我不该指点你应该怎么做，你按照自己的规则来就好。”  
傅菁若有所思地点头，“好，现在换你回答我了，你是什么时候和叔叔说我们的事情的？”  
“陈意涵生日那天我和他说明的。”  
“所以你第二天就没去上班了哦？”  
“嗯，不过他前几天又让我回来了。我想他应该不会阻止我们交往了，只是…”

“只是什么？”  
“他说如果我们要一直在一起的话，希望我们将来会有一个小孩。”  
“好啊，那我们今晚努力！”  
“别想了，你身上还有伤，而且过几天我要出差了。”  
吴宣仪出差的第三天，就坏事了。

会议结束后，她婉拒了合伙人叶明辉的午饭邀约，快马加鞭赶回附近的酒店，掐准傅菁的午休时间拨过去一通视频电话，对面的人接得比前两天快很多，就像一直在等似的。对面的视角昏暗一片，傅菁的脸迟迟没有出来，吴宣仪刚开始还以为是手机黑屏了，她皱着眉头拍了拍镜头，自己这边还是好的，她知道不是手机的问题。而且听筒里隐隐约约发出了声响，细细碎碎的，就像是手肘撞击到木板。  
吴宣仪慌了。  
傅菁今天没去上班？生病了吗？还在睡觉？可是家里的窗帘遮光力没有这么好啊。  
“傅菁，在听吗？”吴宣仪担忧出声，“菁菁？”  
在她重复不断的呼唤中，手机屏幕有了反应。  
“宣仪，我好想要你抱抱我。”  
Alpha的声音低低的，吴宣仪的心瞬间塌陷了下来，她从没有听过傅菁这么脆弱的声音。她尽可能温柔地说，“好，我抱抱你，你在哪里呢？”  
吱呀一声，黑暗有了裂缝，吴宣仪目不转睛地盯着。原来傅菁躲在她家的衣柜里。Alpha可怜兮兮地蹲在她一排大衣中间，吴宣仪一颗心跳得七上八下的，很明显Alpha自己也被这副模样吓到了，她猛地就要起身，吴宣仪惊呼，“小心不要撞到头！”  
感受到Omega的关心，傅菁的心酸酸的，干脆蹲在原地，脸凑近镜头，大眼睛湿气腾腾，眼角泛红，她想见她的Omega，又因为知道她在外地短时间内回不来，而失落地低下头。  
吴宣仪明白了，在和傅菁长久的交锋里她忽视了一件重要的事情，关于Alpha的易感期。这会让她的Alpha变得敏感，粘人，没有安全感，极度需要自己。


	23. Chapter 23

【终三】  
“宣仪，你什么时候可以回来？”  
“对不起，我知道你有重要的事情要处理。”  
“我马上…”傅菁几乎是在吴宣仪开口的瞬间挂的视频电话。屏幕重新暗了下来，吴宣仪两眼依旧发直，仿佛处于极大的震惊中。不知道是因为Alpha鲜少挂她电话还是因为别的什么。  
回拨过去傅菁没接，吴宣仪漂亮的眉毛蹙成十八弯的山路，刚分化时，她上过Omega的必修课，就算再怎么没有应对Alpha易感期的经验，也知道傅菁躲在衣柜里意味着什么，如同动物作窝一样的举动是Alpha在易感期里的筑巢行为。  
傅菁浑然不觉自己的改变，可怜兮兮的模样刻在吴宣仪的脑海中挥之不去，她想不出来万全之策，却也知道解决方法只有一个。  
Alpha和Omega在易感期里有很大不同，Omega在不定时来临的发情期里可以借助抑制剂，可以寻求不讨厌的Alpha临时标记。吴宣仪细数过往，她和傅菁的初识就是因为这事，她记不清傅菁帮她平安度过了多少次发情期。而傅菁是在她们的关系稳定后，才第一次被动表露出这件事情，不太公平。

和大老板的关系里，已经独自度过好几个易感期的Alpha此刻眼神晦明不暗，只有她自己知道内心有多庆幸，这次至少可以躲在大老板的家里。到处都有主人残留的味道，尽管Omega的信息素是无味的冰。  
衣柜里有点冷，没待多久她就出来了。她忍耐着把衣服一股脑搬出来的冲动，强行把心底的不安连根拔起，傅菁发觉自己的行为是不是有点不太懂事？大老板出差也很辛苦，她才不要幼稚地拖后腿。这样想着，Alpha的眉目顷刻清明，看起来和往日没有什么不同。  
她在没有吴宣仪的空间里待不下去，但也知道有吴宣仪味道的地方是最安全的，易感期的Alpha信息素过于躁动，出去的话说不定会影响他人。  
她想了想被窝或许是个好归宿。可真的躺上去，一摸到旁边的位置是空的，她的鼻子瞬间就酸了，隐藏在心脏角落里的患得患失蠢蠢欲动，长期被抑制住的渴望潜滋暗长，心跳声此起彼伏叫嚣着不得到不罢休。傅菁心灰意冷地把被子蒙过头顶，暗自将易感期对心爱的Omega的气味的渴求定义成alpha的生理本能，忽视了来自心脏和某部分的疼痛。  
窗外天色已晚，璀璨的霓虹灯升起，雨声淅沥，半梦半醒间，Alpha的脑袋蹦出一句脏话。  
去他姥姥的懂事！  
和大老板好不容易在一起了，可在如此可怜的易感期，别说这样那样了，连亲亲都没有。  
大老板是不是不在意我？  
大老板是不是不爱我了？  
大老板是不是有别的Alpha了？  
傅菁猛地从被窝挣脱出来，揉了揉头发，更显毛燥，明明知道自己这样的想法很无理取闹，很不得要领，可是生理上的不堪让她失了智，就在她忍无可忍决定去冲冷水澡之际，卧室门忽然开了。  
面面相觑的时刻，不记得自己睡了多久的傅菁以为吴宣仪是有任意门，轻轻“唔。”了一声儿。  
吴宣仪只目不转睛地面对她仔细地看，Alpha一瞬换上伤心欲绝的姿态，安静僵在原地投过来的视线有点哀怨，就像是被人抛弃的巨型犬。  
“大老板？你怎么回来了？”似乎才确定她是真的回来了，渴望占据Alpha的面部表情，她无辜又充满诱惑力，眼睛里的雾气腾腾升空。  
听到心心念念的Alpha声音里带着湿意的柔软，看见她抬起的脚步。吴宣仪松开拉杆箱，甘愿坠入她的怀抱。室内全是茶味，Omega太容易被Alpha的信息素影响到，胸腔顿时被填的满满的。  
吴宣仪的身上好凉，这种凉不止是生理因素导致的，傅菁从她肌肤上感觉到了几分湿意，后知后觉窗外下起了雨。她想伺候大老板先换身衣服，可吴宣仪忽然伸出了手，美丽又英俊的Alpha的脸庞近在眼前，她轻轻地拨开挡住对方额前几缕挡住视线的头发，有点儿慌张的Alpha就像一只迷路受惊的小鹿，眼睛泄光，耳尖还意外地发红。  
吴宣仪下意识地捏了捏她的耳朵，软软的触感很舒服，再嘟着嘴从她嘴唇边沿开始触碰，最终抵达红色的唇珠，傅菁情难自禁地张开了嘴，等待Omega的渐渐凑近。吴宣仪却先说了一句话。

“我好像一直都发自有理性的逻辑顺序部署既定策略，缺席了很多次的我，再多缺席一次好像也不会怎么样，但不知道怎么了，就是不舍得。”  
温柔的话语掀起Alpha心里的轩然大波，但乖张的Alpha由不得Omega慢吞吞的，要先以吻赢回主权。  
“舍不得我？”  
“是啊，舍不得你难受。”  
吴宣仪恰如其分地制止了她的讨要，傅菁的咽喉不自禁滚动。吴宣仪想要主导一次，她的双手环住傅菁的脖子，不厌其烦地掠过。Alpha顾不得体感炎热，大老板要怎么样就依着她好了。  
气温不知不觉下降。  
在这个世界，各种猎奇的信息素层出不穷。可傅菁是真没听说过比大老板还离奇的信息素了，零下三十摄氏度的冰块，一般人可承受不了。她偷笑，冰冰乌龙茶也是挺奇妙的搭配。吴宣仪稍微拉开两人唇瓣的距离，一本正经地想，接吻还偷笑是我的技术太差，还是她想到了什么开心的事情？  
傅菁高兴得跟窜天猴似的，过了一会儿才回过神，发现吴宣仪饶有兴致地盯着自己，傅菁被她难以形容的笑弄得发怵，隐隐觉得大老板不对劲，“你在期待什么？”  
“嗯…你怎么还不哭？杨超越告诉我Alpha在易感期里会变成嚎啕大哭的小哭包，是骗人的吗？”  
亏她还特地去问，害她毫无风度地赶回来！  
傅菁在吴宣仪面前统共就没哭过几次，要她号啕大哭更是不可能的事情。但大老板提到别人时话里的轻松和笑意像只不安分蜜蜂蛰了过来，刺得傅菁慌乱不已，她的心像被无形的石头压得喘不过气来，内心缺失的安全感让一贯坚强的Alpha.眼圈倏地就红了，“你为什么要说别人的名字？”  
蒙圈的吴宣仪见状，只觉着她可爱的太不像话了，“超越的醋你也吃？”  
我表妹，我可没有这样的癖好。  
祸从口出，吴宣仪心喊完了，说错话了，傅菁可真哭了。不是杨超越说得那种嚎啕大哭，她摆着一副你绝对哄不好的表情，眼泪跟一颗一颗的昂贵珍珠似的，眼睛一眨巴就掉下来。

“我错了！我不是故意的。”  
“我真的错了，你看看我！”  
傅菁当作没看到，嘴巴翘得高高的，不给她亲，  
吴宣仪认命地捧起她的脸硬来，易感期的Alpha太难懂了，看来她得重修Omega必修课了。  
“不生气了，我们继续好不好？”  
“那好吧。”傅菁勉为其难地被她哄好了，她静静等着大老板下一步动作，她可能觉得吴宣仪已经想好所有对策，因为在问要不要继续的时候她是那么的胸有成竹。  
Omega被Alpha的过于明目张胆的目光挟持，可是接下来要怎么做？她没有经历过Alpha的易感期，只听说Alpha在这方面的yu望上会变本加厉地强烈，吴宣仪想到了什么一口突然就闷闷的堵的难受了。  
傅菁被吴宣仪脸贴着脸抱着，她沉浸在如羽翼般舒适的柔和里，不觉一会儿听见大老板问她，以前易感期的时候是怎么度过的。  
“忍着。”  
“从现在开始不需要忍着了，完完全全占有我。”  
那呢喃般的低柔细语，那句“完完全全zhan有我”令Alpha浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，她用力搂住吴宣仪的腰，又听见她说。  
“我的意思是，你可把我当作你的抑制剂，永久标记我。”  
永久标记的意义不言而喻，曾何几时吴宣仪非常讨厌被Alpha支配的不可控感，如今也甘之若饴了。她以前认为爱就像会烧伤人的烈火，越火热越危险，爱使人受伤，留下伤疤和抹不掉的污点。任何不够强大的心碰到爱都要自认倒霉因为会承载巨大的痛苦。所以爱和鸡蛋一样，不能放在一个篮子里，免得造成竹篮打水一场空那样的结局，所以她理所应当地把爱拆解为性，快乐，繁琐，和陪伴四部分，没想到她压根不需要面面俱到的情感，快乐繁琐和陪伴早不知道被她丢到哪里去。而只分配到性的傅菁又给她带来了快乐，陪伴她度过繁琐。

稀薄的空气浇灌出浓烈的爱，紊乱的气息骗不了人，傅菁像是受了巨大的刺激，眼睛俨然有泛滥成灾的势头，她的目光迷离，眸色柔暖，衬上那好看的不得了五官，几乎让吴宣仪快要tui ruan。可是Alpha的手掌轻轻抚过她的脸颊，低声回绝了，“宣仪，易感期我把控不了分寸，会疼的。”  
“忍着会更疼的，我会帮你。”  
吴宣仪感知到身体的变化，但习惯是改不了的，不论怎样都需要先洗澡，她牵着傅菁走进浴室。在愈来愈冷的空气里傅菁还是舍不得让她受疼，没想到大老板决定了的事情是没有转圜的余地。吴宣仪直截了当地推她进去，深吻来袭，傅菁知道斩断绳索之后只有无尽的黑夜，但Alpha绝对不会屈服于寒冬。


	24. Chapter 24

【完结篇】

在这样的时刻吴宣仪一心只有帮助她的想法，她行为极速拉过傅菁的手双双跌入灌满水的浴缸，身上的衣物这下是全湿了。沾了水的亲吻很奇妙，口腔里是唇齿相交的碰撞，傅菁的心思极其急不可待，却又担心莽撞的行为会弄疼了脆弱的大老板，她尽量慢条斯理地解着两人身上的束缚。吴宣仪握住了她的手，迫使着暂停了动作，Omega深情地喘息着，“让我来…”  
傅菁拒绝不了这样温柔的吴宣仪，她闭上了眼睛，默认地任由Omega自由发挥。不曾想她破天荒地做了从来没有做过的事情。她先用了手。  
感受到下身涨热的Alpha骤然睁眼，吴宣仪的脸憋得通红，特地移开了视线。她不知道Omega心生庆幸，幸好独自在家的Alpha只穿了件无袖背心和短裤，一下子就剥完了。她凝望着女性Alpha特有的美妙身躯，手臂和腹部的肌肉带来的视觉冲击过于强烈。和喜欢人做这种事一点也不可耻，但吴宣仪还是羞得无地自容，不好意思地询问，“你可以闭上眼睛吗？  
看到Alpha乖乖闭眼，吴宣仪才稍微收回了心，她的发尾微卷出了层细汗，微妙的气氛渐渐蔓延，傅菁压抑的呼吸沉沉地颤了颤，她下意识地抓住背后的大理石置物台，靠冰冷的温度去抵御身体的这份颤栗感。吴宣仪轻轻地动了动就见傅菁一哆嗦，她的尺寸本来比常人大，再加上易感期的变化，吴宣仪一只手根本包裹不下，她像未经人事的孩童般给自己打气，慢慢缓缓循序渐进地套弄，“舒服吗？”  
傅菁听得想死，以前怎么不知道吴宣仪这么会磨人！她紧紧闭着双眼，咬紧牙关，生生地忍着把吴宣仪就地正法的冲动，“不太舒服…”

她话音落下的同时吴宣仪换了进攻的武器。小Alpha被吴宣仪的口腔紧裹着，那一道道湿热软滑的触感顺着她的脉络蔓延开来，这怎么能上口……  
高高在上的大老板恰如其分地放低了姿态，傅菁来不及阻止，Omega的唇舌就已经搅乱上来，那烫热的舌沿着最前方试探，傅菁用力地咬住唇，双手紧握成拳，任由吴宣仪在那胡作非为，任由那触感掀起浪潮一浪接一浪地涌来，下盘不稳的时候Alpha又想哭了，她的情绪变得充沛、亢奋，再忍下去就是不解风情了。  
她蛮横地扳动还在搞小动作的吴宣仪，一边脱她的贴身衣物，一边轻柔地吻住她，阵阵研磨之后深深吮吸着唇齿间如蜂蜜般甜腻的甜，她热切含住Omega的唇舌，揉捏或挑逗，偶尔会将火热的吻偏向她的颈间、耳下。吴宣仪被傅菁吻得意乱情迷，易感期时的Alpha会比平时更容易闻到Omega身上的信息素，自身的信息素也会比平时更加浓郁，也会使Omega的发情期提前。  
吴宣仪炙热的眼神开始涣散，她被Alpha的信息素影响。头脑昏沉沉的，无法集中注意力。恍惚之中她按住了傅菁的后脑勺，随便她怎么拨风弄雨，卷起多大的惊天骇浪。  
名为热爱的东西漂浮在装满信息素的冷空气中，游荡在各个角落的风里。吴宣仪一直相信着在每个人的心里都有一片海，在大海的最深处有着售卖孤独的便利店，所以人们才会有那么多独来独往的时刻。她主动选择了孑然一身的一条路，表面上是为了享受它，实际上是害怕被它辜负。只是后来，她在傅菁眼眶里看见了世界上最小的海，称作眼泪的别样海域澄澈又永无止境，吴宣仪只想待在她的身体里面随她自由漂泊。  
傅菁哪里知道大老板在想什么，私以为气定神闲的人是在走神，她加快了手上的动作，终于赤裸相对的时候傅菁吸了一口冷气，她对易感期的自己很有数，这样直接进入的话，她会疼的。  
傅菁把软绵绵的女人抱在怀里，尽力克制心胸的正燃烧的火，手掌向下包裹住成灾的泛滥，Omega的生理反应依旧如此令人动容。傅菁担心硕大的小Alpha会带给她疼痛，手指进去至少没有紧迫感，那通道在自己指尖跳跃下又宽松了一点点，指尖缓缓推进，一路往里推，她能够清楚地碰触到吴宣仪体内的湿滑，吴宣仪的呼吸在她进入时便找不到规律，毫无异物感的推送让她绷紧了身子，不管吴宣仪怎样在外人面前掩饰自己是Omega这个事实，也阻止不了生理欲望作祟。Omega的脆弱在此时展露无遗，跟随着傅菁有序的进出动作，缠在吴宣仪肩上的水光漾开来，她那随意散落在身上的长发轻轻晃动，清冷的容颜衬着淡淡的妩媚，仿佛扑火的飞蛾。她无法隐藏对这种亲密感觉的喜欢，从对傅菁心动开始，渴望便如影随形。可那纤细指间的触感和陷在自己体内的傅菁都让她觉得，“不够…”

傅菁揽紧吴宣仪的腰，狠狠地抵在最深处时吴宣仪突然屏住了呼吸同时绷紧身子。待她的一直探到无法再进去，傅菁才长长地舒出口气，如释重负的模样。傅菁不敢动，她探到吴宣仪额头上分不清是水还是汗，她问，“疼吗？”  
吴宣仪摇了摇头，手掌又向下探，摸到寂寞的火星，无可比拟的滚烫和粗壮。她不容置否地说，“你要我，不然会难受的。”  
傅菁用宽大的白色浴巾包住颤抖的Omega，打横抱起她轻轻放在床上，拖鞋踩过地面，卧室落下一路水渍。两人的重量让本就软糯的床凹陷下去，吴宣仪伸长双手搂住了刚落身的傅菁，在月光下索要她的亲昵，她要她全部的爱和共生共死的愉悦。她起身，跪立在傅菁的面前，将手臂揽在她的颈间，低声讲：“你第一次出现在我面前的那一天，我想的是这打着不合格领带的小孩到底是谁，横冲直撞进我的办公室，还刚好碰见我那该死的易感期。但在那瞬间我骗不了自己，我的视觉已经被你虏获了。”  
边做这事，边听着说这些，分外磨人。易感期的Alpha太敏感，轻易因为Omega的言语纵容红了眼，幸好房间没有开灯。曾劝告自我收敛，却爱上一颗冰冷的心。傅菁无比庆幸现在能拥有这样的吴宣仪并且被她爱上。忽而她感受到大老板呼吸的贴进，勾人的语句在耳边爆炸。“现在想来，我可能是对你一见钟情了。”  
昨日种种皆成你我，月光缱绻，冬夜绵长。能把见色起意说得如此美妙，世界上也只有她能做到了。傅菁委屈巴巴地想，好听的话都被吴宣仪捷足先登了，她除了用行动表达爱意别无他法。  
傅菁收回了被她的话冲散的迫切，沉浸在特属于她们的冰茶香里，她轻车熟路地压在吴宣仪上方，红唇从额头开始烙下印记，路过扎人的睫毛，挺翘的鼻梁，湿软的嘴唇，发热的耳朵，双手放在她漂亮的双肩下，脑袋埋在她脖颈里轻舔的时候，手又抚摸上早已陡峭的山峰，傅菁稍微向下，嘴唇对她那山顶红花轻轻浅浅地灌溉。另一边的大拇指还在作乱，吴宣仪浑身颤栗，连心跳都在颤栗，她只觉得下身很空，就像被傅菁弄坏漏水的伞。  
傅菁是最佳的雨伞缝补师，她似乎知道发出难耐声音的吴宣仪在想什么，双手贴在细腻的肌肤上越过曼妙的腰间，慢慢靠近失宠的花园。她用唇采摘最鲜嫩的花蕾，含苞待放蕴藏了清晨的露水，傅菁细细地品尝，吴宣仪不堪此举，双腿不矜持地夹紧了傅菁的耳朵，好像在说不要停。Alpha当然没有要停的意思，灵活的舌头在外面嬉戏了一圈便想往深处探去，漂亮的花园以爱意为门票，热烈欢迎她的到来。  
吴宣仪简直欲哭无泪，她的眼睛往下捕捉到Alpha作乱的脑袋，而她没有任何反抗的办法，傅菁按捺住她的双腿，直到她的双腿生理性弓直，床单湿了一小片，傅菁也憋得慌。双腿之间的肿胀得不到疏解就会变得疼痛，她深呼吸一口决定要靠自制力度过去。"你不进来么…”  
不想拒绝大老板的盛情邀请，可是，“我也很和你做，但是会痛。”  
“如果你不要我，那我下次易感期也不会找你。还是你不想标记我？不想让我永永远远只属于你？”  
不知道永永远远四个字的魔力更大还是上面一句威胁更厉害，傅菁心一狠把她抱坐在自己身上，面对面的，委屈道，”你不找我你想干嘛？“  
这样的姿势好巧不巧顶住某样硬硬的东西，得不到满足的吴宣仪强忍着偏过头去不理会她。她宁肯傅菁直接要了她，也好过这样，这简直就是极刑，是漫长的煎熬。傅菁害怕极了，她发泄似地吻住吴宣仪的唇，早已疼痛难耐的小Alpha侥幸逃了出来，顺利找到入口，费了好一会儿劲才进去一点点。  
这…进去也不是，可箭在弦上退出去也不合适。  
在傅菁咬住嘴唇，左右为难的时候，吴宣仪替她做了决定，傅菁被她半推半就着躺好了，只看见大老板的脸。她喘息着看着傅菁，觉得她难伺候极了，她骑坐在了傅菁的身上，小Alpha结结实实地闯入了泉眼，深深地扎在她的身体中，激起的触感令吴宣仪双目眩晕，她担心Alpha点到为止，用仅剩的力气撞向她，狠狠的，一击比一击重地撞上去，以最大力气将它裹紧。  
“嗯…唔…”软肉通道被硬物撑得暗暗发疼，更多是渴望，下方的满足让吴宣仪微微张开了嘴，思绪溃不成军，她再回应不了傅菁任何。她的身子每次往下降，都会带来难以自控的呻吟，在Alpha听来，吴宣仪的声音是世界上最好听的旋律，肆意婉转，低吟浅唱。  
在激烈的起落中吴宣仪渐渐体力不支，傅菁连忙稳住了她，傅菁反客为主，坐起身揽住她的腰，重新把她抱住，让她泣不成声的始作俑者穿行其中，在她体内放肆掠夺。傅菁自己也被浑身颤栗低鸣不断的吴宣仪折腾得够呛，她为了不弄得大老板难受，只能适时地摆动身子调整到令她最舒服的位置，这样的结果便是她把吴宣仪推到高峰的时候，自己也着了道。  
在冰与火的边缘挣扎了许久，吴宣仪才找到自己的呼吸。她面颊通红，朱唇半张地喘着大气，周身上下散发着情潮过后的极至妩媚。  
可是易感期的Alpha一旦开始就没那么快结束。继续做下去吴宣仪气得不行，Alpha每一次撞击都快把她撞散了，傅菁还觉得不够，她被傅菁就这原姿势抱了起来，双双离开床。傅菁将她妥善抱在洗手台上，吴宣仪看了一眼窗外，雨声沸腾，她握住傅菁的手，请求暂停，给她点时间缓一缓。

Alpha眼波暗涌，就像粘满血色的蝴蝶，她颤颤喘气地说，“宣仪，我不想停。”  
吴宣仪咬咬牙，认命地默认。两人下身贴合的部分愈发契合，快感很快就会消失，就像雨水很快就会被蒸发掉，身体也比嘴巴更加诚实，不一会儿吴宣仪就情不自禁地扭动了起来，她看见傅菁愈来愈近的脸，嘴巴不自觉张口迎接她的动人亲吻，身下的动作又开始了，吴宣仪耐不住地掐住了她的背。  
屋外的雨形成了一片巨大的海，海浪太澎湃，随时随地有翻船的可能。吴宣仪就连呼吸都很勉强，她见识了太多次这个Alpha的厉害之处，她知道这场命名为标记的雨不会停。


	25. Chapter 25

【番外】  
发生在另一个世界的故事终于在这里结束。  
一年半码了11万字数看来我偷了很多懒。  
最近公司里有条未证实的传言在内部工作群里不胫而走。  
周一就热闹非凡。  
—吴总经理竟然是Omega！  
—天菜吴总经理竟然不是Alpha！  
—诶我跟你们说，吴总经理不仅是个Omega，还是个有固定伴侣的Omega！  
—真的假的？去年吴总经理的未婚夫被判刑了，她不是受到了爱神的诅咒吗？  
—神她喵的爱神的诅咒，八卦杂志的内容你也信？  
—哪家的Alpha能配得上这么完美的吴总经理！  
—真的啊，前台小郭上个礼拜都看见！一个长得特别好看特别好看特别好看的女性Alpha来接吴总经理下班了！那身段，那五官，绝了！  
—我是小郭，我证明！有个好看得和隔壁小杨总监不相上下的Alpha来接吴总经理下班了，吴总经理还扑到她怀里去了！我要是看错了我就自戳双目！  
—Woc！  
—Woc！  
—wow！  
—隔壁的小杨总监是谁？  
—一看你就是新来的，隔壁的小杨总监就是吴总经理的表妹，长得那是一表人才，可爱得很！  
—就是被隔壁陈总经理天天追在屁股后面的那个南宁区第一奶味Alpha是不！  
—是是是，不过吴总经理那对象可不比小杨总监差，得亏我是beta不然瞬间得腿软。  
—小郭，好好说话！

—不过你们有没有发现吴总经理脾气好很多！偶然看见她几次都不是拒人千里之外的冰块脸，有一次还对我笑了！  
—发现了！还一言不合就在总公司群里发红包！  
—发现了，每个月还有那么几天会消失不见！比如上周。  
—小夏秘书，你………不对劲…  
再从茶水间开始员工间口口相传传到顶楼办公室的总经理耳朵里颇有种信口雌黄的意味。吴宣仪咬咬牙！本来就因为Alpha的易感期度过了相当心力交瘁身心疲惫的一周！为了应对Alpha的无情三连问  
“为什么在家也要工作？”  
“为什么要无视我？”  
“为什么不爱我？”  
她都歇了一周没工作了，好不容易回到公司还要遭受这样的“诽谤”！一气之下她又溜了.

在四月。  
连续几天不见太阳的踪影，乌云密布，天气阴沉。漫天粉尘卷在冷空气里尽情撒野，东北风声声呼啸，交杂着不同施工器械同时发出的轰隆，厚重的金属之间相互碰撞出一支美妙的交响乐。  
敞篷超跑稳当停在工地外，下来一位阳光明媚的美丽女人，让灰暗的水泥石板都蓬荜生辉了。来人穿了件扣子开了两颗的简约白色衬衫，衣尾藏在浅蓝色紧身牛仔裤里，漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，苗条又笔直的双腿下是一双白色板鞋。轻飘飘的身姿步伐极快，漫地灰尘都不敢冒险上阵。  
新来的秘书和西装革履的公司员工们从后面一辆商务车上下来，齐齐戴上安全帽。推着装了几十杯温热茶饮和填肚小食的餐车跟在她后头。小夏秘书紧跟上来，眼疾手快地递了个黄色安全帽过来，却十分没有眼力见地讲，“吴总，您慢点儿。”  
“嗯，你们把这些给工友们发放完就回去吧，不用跟着我了。”  
“好的，吴总。”

下午三点，工人们正在努力的工作。感知到入口的动作纷纷朝离得最近的工友交头接耳。  
“吴总经理又来了？”  
“你看到那几辆餐车没，估计又是来送吃的。”  
“这次的承包商真不错，工钱给得多，管事的人也大方，长得也好。”  
各司其职的工人们早已习惯承包商这声势浩大的举措，毕竟隔三差五就能看见那位漂亮得不像话的吴总经理。他们从没见过这么体恤员工的资本主义大老板，不仅干起活来更卖力了，对承包商也不见恐惧，领餐路过的工人们还胆大地同她聊起了明知故问的天。  
“吴总经理今天是干嘛来了？”  
“监工。”这两个字虽严肃得紧，但面若桃花的吴总经理此刻笑得正正好好，“你们继续，我进去看看。”  
和他说完话，吴宣仪才戴起口罩预防粉尘进入鼻腔的不适，银边眼眶下的目光如炬，从她勾人的眼睛里闪过几分不易察觉的期待。吴宣仪轻扫远处清一色工服的人，并没有看到那位不按套路穿衣的Alpha。想来也是，对包头工来说，新工程开始的前几周是忙到脚不沾地的时候。  
安全帽压得耳朵不舒服，虽已来了几次但她还没习惯从四面八方围攻过来的毫不遮掩的目光。吴宣仪眉眼一皱的动作微不可查，如果不是今晚傅菁要加班，她是断断不会推迟会议时间，亲自过来送温暖的。想是这么想着，但被身后的人拍了肩膀时，吴宣仪的心跳忽然快了一拍。光用鼻子闻都知道后面的人是谁，更别说只有她敢这么直白地触碰自己的身体了。  
两人站在空旷的工地中央堆砌的水泥板上，远处的起重机轰隆作响，俊俏的Alpha不觉一会儿便站在她面前，高挑挺拔的身姿套了身脏兮兮的暗色系衣服，俊俏的脸却是白白净净的，没有灰尘也没有汗味，看来是提前去整理过。吴宣仪看着她的视线恍惚，又在傅菁笑得时候不自禁莞尔。  
这人不管是在热夏的八月还是在入春的四月，都穿着衣袖刚到肩膀手臂交界处的短袖，非要把结实有力的肱二头肌展示在她眼前。粘满了泥土混合物的藏蓝色工装裤裤腿被她卷得一边高一边短，吴宣仪不忍直视，暗叹道上周的商场又白逛了。

傅菁再一次拉着吴宣仪进了临时搭建的办公室，狭小的空间堆满Alpha的私人物品，目光所及整整齐齐，桌面被主人收拾得一尘不染，和外边是两个天地。她轻车熟路地拉下大老板的口罩，直盯盯地看了好一会儿，垂涎着她的唇，接起吻来是如此得心应手。在Alpha的气息里吴宣仪的心习惯性地安静下来，亲昵的氛围本来可以更久，如果不是两顶安全帽互相较劲着，她们不得不向后仰。这样的姿势实在不太雅观，再继续下去后颈都要散架了。  
Alpha三两下拔除两人头上碍事的玩意儿，重新染了颜色的头发散了下来，干净的双手重新捧住大老板脸颊的时候喉结处不知不觉吞咽，吴宣仪看着有棱有角的下颚线愈来愈近，也忍不住跟着咽了咽口水。  
这个长得很是色情的Alpha，合理的莽撞，时不时的体贴，完全是吴宣仪最喜欢的类型。  
“你怎么这个点来了？”  
壁挂时钟上面的时间是下午三点，傅菁轻轻揉了揉趴在她肩膀上微喘的大老板。  
“是谁告诉我今晚要加班，天气预报说会下雨，可惜我把雨伞忘在车上了。”

回去拿伞的途中遇到了久等多时的小夏秘书，她送过来她的手机，说这通电话已经打了好几个过来了，跳跃的陈意涵三个字让吴宣仪不太想接。因为，  
“吴宣仪！你又放我鸽子！说好的下午开会呢！我都已经到你办公室了！”  
吴宣仪守不住这直冲耳蜗的音量，把手机拿得远了些，笑意攀上她的脸声音却是冷冷的，“我不是让我的秘书通知过你们我下午有重要邀约吗，我说陈意涵，这个项目都开了几十次会了你还有什么不满意的，天天跑来我公司你累不累啊，醉翁之意不在酒，有这时间打电话给我不如去500米之外找杨超越。”  
陈意涵被她堵得无话可说，她就是先在杨超越那里碰壁了才过去的，总之，“吴宣仪你现在嘴皮子是越来越溜了！我说不过你，但是你今天不过来我就睡在这里了！”  
陈意涵约莫是受了什么刺激嗓门大得要命，没开扩音内容都传进傅菁的耳朵，她的眉毛逐渐曲起，觉得大老板耽误了公事，“你下午有会要开？”  
吴宣仪了然，“和陈意涵开会，你觉得谈得会是公事吗?”  
傅菁对此早有耳闻，她笑了笑，“五个月过去了，她们还没和好？”  
而且傅菁都私底下给陈意涵出了那么多主意了，没想到啊，杨超越性格那么宁死不屈。

“你别看她波澜不惊的样子心里指不定多美呢。”吴宣仪挽着她的手悠悠道，“搁那玩欲情故纵呢。”  
“那你带我去看下热闹好不好？”  
傅菁来了兴致，“去你公司看热闹，我两个小时不在工地没关系的。”  
“不好！”  
你去了看得不是热闹，热闹是你本身你知不知道！而且傅菁去了不就坐实了她是Omega么，吴宣仪绝对不允许这种事情发生！  
“你不想我去吗？”  
又是这样无辜的表情！又是这样柔软的声音！被吃得死死的吴宣仪咬牙切齿道，“去去去去去去去。”


End file.
